The Collectopaedia
by TrueSapphire
Summary: There are 300 collectibles in the world of Bionis and Mechonis. Every collectible has a mini story, including the character's likes and dislikes. [To those who completed the game]. [Each arc/area updated every beginning month].
1. Sweet Wasabi (Colony 9)

**First started on September 2nd, 2014.  
****Published on September 2nd, 2014.**

* * *

**Chapter 1/300  
****Sweet Wasabi  
Colony 9 Arc (1/17)**

**"A strange spicy-sweet green wasabi. It looks quite normal otherwise."**

* * *

"Dinner's ready!" Fiora said, bringing the plates to the table. Shulk, Reyn, Dunban, and Fiora were in the kitchen of Dunban's House. Fiora invited Shulk and Reyn to join with her and her dear brother.

"So what's the main dish?" Reyn asked, grinning. "I'm just dying to know!"

Fiora giggled at Reyn's enthusiasm. "I never know anyone to die from missing one meal. Tonight, I added Sweet Wasabi." Everyone looked at their plates. Aside from the normal food, they looked at today's special. It was a combination of strange and normal.

"All right! I'm starving! Time to dig in!" As expected from the hot-headed Defense Force soldier, Reyn immediately began to eat the Sweet Wasabi. He chewed it a couple of times before swallowing.

"How does it taste, Reyn?" Shulk asked.

"Spicy and sweet. Fiora's cooking is so good! Try it, Shulk!"

"Uh..." Shulk looked down at his Sweet Wasabi. Just staring at this strange wasabi made his stomach growl in a bad way. He did not like to eat vegetables, but Fiora cooked it for him and the others. Sighing mentally, he took a bite of it. Though it tasted sweet, the spiciness overwhelmed his mouth. He instantly grabbed his cup filled with Fresh Armu Milk and gulped it.

"H-how was it, Shulk?" Fiora asked, seeing Shulk's face cringing.

Shulk put up a fake smile. "Tasty..." To make it more believable, Shulk continued to eat and gulp as normal as possible. He really wished dinner would be over as soon as possible. Reyn and Fiora looked at each other. They wanted to say something, but ended up focusing in their food.

_Oh Shulk... _Fiora stared at her plate. _He has no sense of taste. _At least she enjoyed eating her Sweet Wasabi.

When Reyn looked down as his plate, he noticed another Sweet Wasabi on his plate. _Where this come from? _he thought, then thought Fiora had already put the second one. He shrugged off with a smile. _Oh well! More grub for Reyn!_

Unbeknownst to those three, Dunban had swiftly put his Sweet Wasabi on Reyn's plate without anyone noticing. Dunban once ate Sweet Wasabi before. It made him on the verge of tears, and he had terrible bowel movements. He never wanted to eat that again. _I know how you feel, Shulk, _he thought, glancing at more of Shulk's sweaty face. _I, on the other hand, don't like sweet things at all._


	2. Cool Potato

**First started on September 2nd, 2014.  
****Published on September 2nd, 2014.**

* * *

**Chapter 2/300****  
Cool Potato  
Colony 9 Arc (2/17)**

**"A cooling green root that is particularly valued in summer."**

* * *

Reyn panted a bit. "Boy, it's sure is hot out here," he said, wiping a sweat on their forehead. He, Shulk, and Fiora were in the Commercial District with the Ether Light as a landmark. They wore light clothes in this heat.

"What do you expect? It's summer," Fiora told him.

"I know that."

"We need to find a way to cool ourselves," Shulk said as he looked around the Commercial District.

"But I'm also hungry. Let's find some grub first."

Fiora sighed with her hands on her hips. "It's always about food, huh, Reyn?" she asked.

"N-no..." Reyn crossed his arms. "I-I don't think of food all the time." His stuttering caused Fiora to giggle.

"Reyn! Fiora!" Shulk said near a food stall full of green potatoes, which a Nopon was in charge. "Check this out!" He watched his friends come over. "This Nopon is selling Cool Potatoes."

Reyn scratched the back of his head. "Huh? Cool Potatoes?"

"Green roots cool your body," the Nopon told them. "Perfect for summer heat! Friends, buy some!"

"Nice! How much one cost?"

"270 G! 270 G each!"

"That's...a bit expensive for a potato," Shulk said with a slight frown.

"Valuable during the summer. Friends interested?"

"I guess it can't hurt to try. We'll take three." After Shulk paid with his money, the trio saw down on a nearby bench and began eating their Cool Potato. They felt the coldness of the potato.

Fiora smiled. "This is delicious," she said. "I'm feeling pretty cooled."

"This is a cool and delicious potato!" Reyn added. "The coolest potato in Colony 9!"

His friends chuckled at Reyn. "It's...okay," Shulk said. At least it was somewhat delicious to him.

Reyn felt his stomach grumbling. "Hey, Shulk. You think you can buy another one for me?"

"Um... I'm low on money right now."

Fiora giggled. "Don't worry, Reyn," she said. "I'll buy two for the both of us. I really like these Cool Potatoes."

"Really?!" Reyn asked, widening his eyes with delight. "Cheers, Fiora!"

"Hmm... Maybe I should buy an extra one just for you. Your huge body needs more of these Cool Potatoes, especially your head."

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?!"

Shulk and Fiora laughed out loud.


	3. Red Lettuce

**First started on September 2nd, 2014.  
****Published on September 2nd, 2014.**

* * *

**Chapter 3/300****  
Red Lettuce  
Colony 9 Arc (3/17)**

**"A particularly spicy lettuce that kids are keen to avoid."**

* * *

"Where should we go, Shulk?!" Narine asked.

"Where should we go, Reyn?!" Paola asked. Both of these girls glare at each other, growling a bit. Shulk and Reyn looked at each other before looking down at these kids.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving," Reyn said. "Let's get some grub before we get some quality Reyn time."

"Oh! How about my dad's restaurant?"

"Giorgio? Awesome! Hey, I know which one to buy! It's all on Reyn!"

"Yay!"

However, Narine narrowed her eyes at Reyn, which Shulk noticed her. He wanted to speak out, but he decided against it. The four reached Giorgio's stall and sat down on a stool. Paola, Reyn, Shulk, and Narine sat in that order. Paola's father noticed the four.

"Ah, Paola! And Reyn!" Giorgio said as he stopped working. "What can I get for you and your mates?"

"Curry with some Red Lettuce! All four of us, pops!" Reyn replied with a big grin.

"You got it, Reyn! Four plates coming right up! Just wait for a moment." As Giorgio prepared their foods, Shulk, Narine, and Paola felt paled at what they heard.

"Um...Reyn?" Paola asked.

"That's my name. What's up?" Reyn asked.

"Um... I haven't told you this, but I-"

"Here they are!" Giorgio said, who had prepared the food due to his diligence. "Curry with Red Lettuces!" All four received their plates full of curry and Red Lettuces. Paola and Narine moved their bodies back at the sight of the Red Lettuces. Kids in Colony 9 were keen to avoid this particularly spicy lettuces.

"Yeah! Cheers!" Reyn said, digging in his food. While eating, he noticed Paola's curry still intact. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I don't mind the curry...but..." Paola said, then paused. She did not want to anger her idol.

"Vegetables are good for you. How did you think I became who I am?"

"I... I guess I'll try." Paola gulped before taking a bite of the curry with the Red Lettuces. As predicted, it was spicy, so she had to drink some Fresh Armu Milk provided by her father. After gulping, she noticed Reyn staring at her. "It's...not that bad."

Reyn grinned. "Attagirl, Paola! You make me proud!"

Hearing that from Reyn caused Paola to be excited. "You're... You're so cool, Reyn!"

"Reyn," Shulk said. When Reyn looked back, Shulk and Narine passed their Red Lettuces to Reyn's plate. "You know I don't like most vegetables."

"Red Lettuces are disgusting!" Narine added, which Reyn shrugged off the comments.

"Man, what a buncha jokers," Reyn said.

"What a joke!" Paola added, staring at Shulk and Narine.

"Oh well..." Reyn turned to his food before grinning. "More Red Lettuces for me! Hey, pops! Could I get some bigger helping?"

"Sure thing, mate!" Giorgio said with a nod. "In fact, I won't charge you extra. How does that sounds!"

Reyn lowered his jaw. "Pops... You are the greatest person ever!"

"At least someone's having a good time," Shulk whispered to Narine.

"Anything but Reyn time," Narine replied with a frown. The four continued to eat their curry as Reyn enjoyed eating his curry with Red Lettuces.


	4. Chewy Radish

**First started on September 2nd, 2014.  
****Published on September 3rd, 2014.**

* * *

**Chapter 4/300  
Chewy Radish  
Colony 9 Arc (4/17)**

**"Red and sour, thus difficult to cook. Used medicinally as a restorative."**

* * *

Before the day of Colony 9's invasion from the Mechon, there was the latest fad in the colony. Dunban, with his right arm crippled due to the use of the Monado, saw a large line of people in the second floor of his room. It was almost a year since the Battle of Sword Valley, yet he tried his best to comfort his right arm. He looked out of the window again, still seeing that very long line. _I wonder what the people of the colony are doing? _he thought. _Fiora was interested when she heard the news. She is taking her sweet time, however._

Meanwhile, Fiora and Reyn were almost to the front of the food stall. Reyn grumbled to himself. "Come on... Come on..." he said.

"Patient, Reyn," Fiora said.

"I can't help it, Fiora! We've been in this line for hours!"

Fiora placed her hands on her hips. "Around 30 minutes, Reyn."

"Still!" Reyn crossed his arms as the two walked a couple of steps. "Now I'm wishing I was with Shulk in the lab. I would be better off doing drills with Square-tache."

Fiora sighed. "Shulk really is missing out. I wouldn't be surprised if Shulk doesn't know about the latest 'super food.'"

"It's just like him. Either he's in the lab or looking for junk in the scrap yard. Then again, this 'super food' really is interesting to look at."

"Next!" a Homs said, which was the duo's turn.

"So what's this 'super food' we've been hearing about?"

"These are Chewy Radishes!" He showed the two a bundle of red radishes. "They may be difficult radishes to cook, but these are healthy ingredients. They also used medicinally as a restorative!"

"Restorative?" Fiora said, curving up her lips. "Maybe I could use these for my brother. We'll take a bundle!"

"Me too! Me too!" Reyn added. After they paid, they walked out of the line. Reyn decided to take a bite of one radish. His face scrunched up a bit. "Whoa... These are sour. Not bad, but food is food!"

Fiora giggled. "Same old Reyn. Well, I better head back to my house."

"Yeah. I know you can cook up these Chewy Radishes."

"I'll give it my all. I'll find you when I'm done. See ya, Reyn!"

"All right. See ya later!"

Back to Dunban, he saw Fiora outside and went back on to his bed. He rested his crippled right arm on one of his pillow. He remained calm as he saw his sister coming with a bundle of Chewy Radishes. "Ah, Fiora," he said, smiling. "Took you a while, huh?"

"Sorry, Dunban," Fiora replied, then showed the Chewy Radishes to her brother.

"Oh? What's that?"

"The latest fad! This is the 'super food' called Chewy Radishes. They're healthy, and they're used as a restorative. I was thinking I could cook these for you, Dunban."

"So you say." Dunban increased his smile. "Well, are you going to keep your brother waiting?"

"Chewy Radishes, coming right up!"


	5. Dance Apple

**First started on September 2nd, 2014.  
****Published on September 4th, 2014.**

* * *

**Chapter 5/300****  
****Dance Apple  
Colony 9 Arc (5/17)**

**"A red apple that's perfect for parties. Really gets things moving."**

* * *

It's been a couple of days since the Battle of Sword Valley. Thanks to the heroism of Dunban and Dickson, the colony began to throw a huge party. Red apples called the Dance Apples were perfect for this celebration. Nearly everyone in Colony 9 had Dance Apples.

Dickson, being in the main spotlight in the Military District, congratulated and honored all of the past and present Defense Force soldiers. While it was initially moody when Dickson mentioned the dead, the rest was a party to forget the dark times and move on. Dickson watched a lot of people dancing in the Military District. It really got things moving, nonetheless.

During the party, Dickson spotted three people who were not in a good mood judging by their faces. Shulk, Reyn, and Fiora were sitting on the stairs of the Weapon Development Lab, away from the main party. Dickson observed to see the three looking down. He let out a sigh before approaching them. "You kids all right?" he asked as the three looked at the commander of the Defense Force.

"Dickson..." Shulk said.

Dickson grinned. "Heh. At least you're out of the lab. Come on! The night's still young!"

Fiora frowned at him. "Dickson..." she said.

Dickson sighed. "Look, I'm just trying to cheer yer guys up."

"Well, it ain't working," Reyn said.

"So what got you kids bum out? I want to make sure what's the source of the problem."

"It's my brother," Fiora replied, hugging her knees. "You have no idea how happy I was when he came back...but..."

"The medics are still keeping a check on him," Shulk added with the same tone as Fiora. "I've heard that Dunban's right arm...is beyond healing. He may have lost the use of his right arm."

Reyn growled, punching his left hand. "If only I was there at Sword Valley, with you and Dunban!" he said. "I'm a Defense Force soldier!"

Dickson sighed. "You're too young to go to war, Reyn." he said. "Defending Colony 9 and assisting the wounded was an utmost job. Shulk, I saw how Dunban fought against the last force of those blasted Mechon. His obstinance led the Bionis to victory. That beast is stronger than you can imagine. And Fiora, be happy and proud your brother is alive. If it makes you even happier, he won't have to fight ever again, and he'll stay home forever."

"Dickson..." Shulk said.

"Here. Take these Dance Apples. I better not see those sorry faces the next time I see you three again. I'm off." Dickson handed one Dance Apple to each of them before joining back to the party. The three examined their red apples.

"I don't like apples..." Fiora said with a sad frown. Shulk did not bother to say, as he did not like apples, too. Reyn was the only one who ate his apple, but even he found distaste. And so, they observed the party and prayed for Dunban's health.


	6. Black Kiwi

**First started on September 3rd, 2014.  
****Published on September 5th, 2014.**

* * *

**Chapter**** 6/300****  
Black Kiwi  
Colony 9 Arc (6/17)**

**"A tremendously bitter kiwi fruit with a tremendously addictive taste."**

* * *

Fiora had once again invited Shulk and Reyn for dinner. With Dunban resting in the upper floor, the others were in the kitchen. Today, Fiora had bought Black Kiwis as she started to slice them with a sharp knife. Fiora sighed when she felt a familiar presence next to her. "Reyn, I can hear your breathing," she said, still concentrated on her cooking.

"Oh... Uh, sorry," Reyn said. "Um, can I grab one?"

"Hands off, Reyn! I'm not finished!"

"But I'm so hungry! You wouldn't leave a grown man starving now, would ya?"

"I will if you don't keep your grubby paws away until it's ready!"

Shulk laughed out loud, watching the amusement between his two friends. Reyn ended up sitting back to his seat, grumbling to himself. After Fiora was done, she set the plates down on the table with the foods readied.

Reyn was the first to eat the Black Kiwi first, but he suddenly spat out. "Argh! It's really bitter!" he said, much to the surprise of his friends.

"What? You spitting out food?" Fiora asked, deciding to take a bite out of the Bitter Kiwi. She spat out, too. "Ugh, you're right, Reyn..."

"What are you guys talking about?" Shulk asked as he already chew his Bitter Kiwi. Fiora and Reyn gawked at him. "Yes, it's bitter, as Reyn puts it, but it's also quite addicting."

"Shulk, how can you enjoy eating that fruit?!"

"What? For once, it's not that bad. Honestly!"

"Wh-what do you mean 'for once'?"

"N-nothing..." Shulk continued to eat his food, along with his Bitter Kiwi. During dinner, Fiora went upstairs to give dinner to Dunban. After she returned back down, Dunban stared down at his plate, specifically the Black Kiwi. He grabbed it with his left hand and took a bite out of it.

"Not bad... Not bad at all," Dunban said with a small smile.


	7. Strong Dandelion

**First started on September 3rd, 2014.  
****Published on September 6th, 2014.**

* * *

**Chapter 7/300****  
****Strong Dandelion  
Colony 9 Arc (7/17)**

**"Known for its small black petals. The roots make a throat medicine."**

* * *

"Pick up the pace, maggots!" Colonel Vangarre said at the top of his lungs. He stood on top of the metal crates, overseeing today's training for the Defense Force.

"Y-yes, sir!" Reyn and the recruits replied. They were running laps around the Military District as Shulk watched the training next to a female, Nopon, healing scientist named Mefimefi.

"Scary colonel is scary," Mefimefi, a 28 year old Nopon, said.

"He's always like this," Shulk said. "He really wants these soldiers to be strong."

"Lift those knees up, you worms!" Vangarre said, his face looking a bit red.

"Y-yes, sir!" Reyn and the recruits replied.

"Faster! Faster! I want to see those legs explode!"

"Yes, sir!"

"A Ponio could outpace you lot! A Gogol would laugh at you! Run! Run!" Vangarre suddenly coughed, yet his soldiers kept going. "R-run!"

"Hom Hom Shulk!" Mefimefi said, noticing something wrong with Vangarre. "How long this training?!"

"Approximately an hour," Shulk answered, eyeing down on the Nopon. "Something wrong?"

"Vangarre's scary voice in trouble!"

"Voice? As in...his throat? Come of think of out, he's been yelling non-stop." When they looked back at Vangarre, they saw Vangarre coughing out loud while scratching his throat.

Reyn also noticed the colonel's loud coughing. "Oi! Something's wrong with the colonel!" he said as everyone stopped. Everyone around joined up to Vangarre, unable to utter a word.

"Stand aside, Hom Homs!" Mefimefi said, checking Vangarre's condition. "You yelling make Bunnit scared! Come to Mefimefi's infirmary for throat treatment!" Vangarre wanted to protest, but his thoart was burning like fire.

"Colonel, you need to cure your throat." Reyn grabbed him. "I'll force ya till you're all better! Come on!" Despite the brutal, non-stop training, Reyn had enough energy to grab Vangarre into the infirmary. Shulk also joined up with Reyn, Vangarre, and Mefimefi. Reyn had placed Vangarre onto the infirmary bed.

Mefimefi faced Shulk and Reyn. "Mustache-colonel need Strong Dandelion. Its roots for throat medicine. Friends, find Strong Dandelion in my cabinet." She pointed to one with her ear-wing. Shulk and Reyn opened the cabinet, seeing many types of container.

Reyn gawked. "Wh-which one?! There's like a gazillion of 'em!"

"Strong Dandelion known for its small black petals. Only one in there!"

"Small black petals..." Shulk said as he scanned the cabinet. He found a container, full of black petal flowers. "I've got it!" He took the container and gave it to Mefimefi. "Is that it?"

"Yes! Shulk clever! Reyn not clever!"

"Hey, I heard that!" Reyn said, raising his fist. Mefimefi began to prepare with throat medicine with the Strong Dandelion. Shulk and Reyn observed the flower with small, black petals. "That is such a creepy flower. Looks ugly."

"I don't know about that, Reyn," Shulk said. "It looks like an interesting flower." He placed his hand on his chin. _I think Fiora would like these Strong Dandelions._ It took a while, but Vangarre finally drank the throat medicine._  
_

"You rest for approximately a week," Mefimefi said to Vangarre. "Drink medicine every six hours." She turned to Shulk and Reyn. "Mefimefi need more Strong Dandelions."

"That's a bit of a pain," Reyn said with a small frown.

"Reyn, which is worse?" Shulk asked, smirking. "This, or arguing with me?"

"You know what? I can't decide which one is more of a pain, so let's get this sorted out!"

"Find and bring Strong Dandelions to Mefimefi," Mefimefi said. "All for scary Vangarre throat. Strong Dandelions common in Tephra Hill."

"No sweat! We'll be done before ya know it!"

Shulk smiled at him. "That's the spirit, Reyn!" he said.

"I'm gonna be needing your help 'n' all, Shulk!"


	8. Moon Flower

**First started on September 4th, 2014.  
****Published on September 7th, 2014.**

* * *

**Chapter 8/300****  
Moon Flower  
Colony 9 Arc (8/17)**

**"A large round lofty blue flower. All other blooms fade when it opens."**

* * *

It was nighttime, and the clouds were blocking the white moon. A small group, mostly females, followed a 32-year old man with an artistic ambition. His name was Kenny Rohan, and the group reached Outlook Park. However, Shulk, Reyn, and Fiora were also at Outlook Park, too. The three were having a day-off, and wanted to enjoy their time alone in this place. Kenny Rohan's group surprised them a bit, but the fan club simply ignored the three.

"What are they doing here?" Reyn asked. Kenny and his group approached a particular patch of flowers.

"Hey, that's Kenny Rohan," Fiora said. Kenny was setting up his blank portrait, along with his drawing tools.

"Who?" Shulk and Reyn asked.

"From what I heard, Kenny is a talented artist. An artistic genius, to be precise. Let's check him out!" Fiora stood up from the bench and walked toward Kenny's group. Shulk and Reyn followed her, being a little bit intrigued. Everyone else watched Kenny finishing his preparation. He stared at the small patch of flowers, specifically the one that stood out the most. It was a large round lofty blue flower, but the bud was closed. All the other flowers were opened.

"And now," Kenny Rohan said, looking up at the clouds, "we wait for the moon."

"The moon? You need the moonlight?"

Kenny Rohan saw Fiora's group. "Oh? More followers? Well, miss, to answer your question, that's exactly it. I need the moonlight for that blue flower over there. That flower over there is called the Moon Flower."

"Moon Flower? Well, I guess that makes sense. What will it do?"

"You'll find out very soon." Kenny Rohan smiled at her, now focusing his attention to the Moon Flower. Kenny's fan club glared at Fiora, which the three noticed.

"Hey, what's your angle, missy?" Betty, a 21-year old woman,whispered to her.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Fiora asked, a bit surprised by Betty's tone.

Betty placed her hands on her hips. "Just to let you know, I'm Kenny Rohan's biggest fan. You are not stealing that role from me!"

"H-huh?"

"Fiora was just asking a question," Shulk said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Yeah! You didn't have to get mad like that, miss," Reyn added, looking at the fan club.

"That Hom Hom girl wants to be on Kenny's portrait!" a female Nopon said to Fiora. "Nopon female first!"

"Please!" a female Homs said, scoffing. "If there's any women looking to get painted, it's me! No one gets in between Kenny and me!" The fan club began to argue among themselves as Shulk, Reyn, and Fiora did not want to be involved.

"It is here!" Kenny Rohan said as the place was bathed in moonlight. Everyone saw the Moon Flower opening up its big bud. To the group's surprise, all the other blooms closed its buds "When the Moon Flower opens up, the flowers surrounding it fades like that." He turned to the others. "I require absolute concentration. You may only watch my work if you desire. And now...for art!" Everyone watched him beginning to paint. Kenny's fan club simple sighed like school girls, admiring their idol's work. Shulk, Reyn, and Fiora scanned the Moon Flower without disturbing the artist.

"This is quite an interesting flower," Shulk said. "How does the Moon Flower forced the flowers around to close?"

"I'm with you, Shulk," Reyn said, nodding. "It's better than that Strong Dandelion."

"Maybe we'll get our chance once we have the opportunity. Right, Shulk?" Fiora asked, which Shulk smiled back.

"Yeah," Shulk said. "I only wished we knew of this flower's existence before." Everyone continued to watch Kenny Rohan's work until it was done. When he showed his final product, everyone congratulated him for the masterpiece.


	9. Dawn Hydrangea

**First started on September 7th, 2014.  
****Published on September 8th, 2014.**

* * *

**Chapter 9/300****  
Dawn Hydrangea  
Colony 9 Arc (9/17)**

**"A yellow flower that brings good luck to the finder. Good for pressing."**

* * *

It was another frustrating day for Shulk. Once again, he was having trouble figuring out the secrets of the Monado. The people in the lab noticed he was overworking, so they suggested to him that he needed to rest and relax for the time being. Shulk wanted to keep working, but he knew they were right.

Now, he was at Outlook Park, sitting on the bench. Coming here to reflect made him relax a little, but he was still thinking about the Monado.

"Shulk!" someone said, which was Fiora. Next to Fiora was the flower-loving housewife: Françoise.

"Fiora?" Shulk asked. "How'd you find me here?"

"I'm helping Françoise to find some Dawn Hydrangeas. They grow commonly here in Outlook Park. They're yellow flowers, right, Françoise?"

"Yes," Francoise replied with a nod. The two started to search around the place as Shulk decided to help them out.

"Over here!" Fiora said at a corner. The Dawn Hydrangeas were growing in the corner. The three approached the patch of yellow flowers. She and Françoise began to pluck the yellow flowers.

"Would you like to know a little trivia about these Dawn Hydrangeas?" Françoise asked the two.

"Trivia?" Shulk asked.

"They say that these flowers bring good luck to the finder. They're also good for pressing. I can't wait to go back to the house with these lovely little flowers."

Shulk titled his head. "Good luck? I'm not sure if these simple yellow flowers bring good luck."

"I believe it," Fiora said with a smile. "I would like to have the Dawn Hydrangeas to be pressed!"

"Of course, dear," Françoise said, smiling. "We've gathered enough for today. We should head back to my place." Suddenly, they heard the debris siren as the trio looked up. They gasped in shock to see a piece of debris heading straight down to them. However, the Anti-Air Batteries locked onto the debris and fired at it. The debris exploded into nothingness. The three began to calm down.

"Whoa... That was close," Shulk said.

"Yeah... Thank goodness for the Anti-Air Batteries," Fiora added with a nod.

"What did I tell you?" Françoise asked, smiling again. "The Dawn Hydrangeas bring good luck."


	10. Prairie Dragonfly

**First started on September 7th, 2014.  
****Published on September 9th, 2014.**

* * *

**Chapter 10/300  
Prairie Dragonfly  
Colony 9 Arc (10/17)**

**"A dragonfly that hides in the plains. Intimidating when disturbed."**

* * *

A group walked on a narrow grassy path, leading to the place where it would eventually become the Mechon Wreckage Site in the future. Nearly everyone was carrying a bug net. The leader of the group was the enthusiastic future hero: Dunban. Shulk, Fiora, and Reyn also tagged along.

Also, Dickson and Mumkhar were in the group.

"Tell me again why were doing this?" Mumhkar asked in annoyance.

"Bug hunting, of course!" Dunban replied, smiling with pride. "Defense Force training and wielding the Monado are all good, but we need to have a little fun."

"You are a weirdo, Dunban. You forced me into this!"

Dunban felt offended. "Hey! Collecting bugs is a great hobby!"

"Ha! What's the matter, Mumkhar?" Dickson asked, smirking. "Can't handle a little bug adventure starring Dunban?"

"I would rather play with the Monado..." Mumkhar said, frowning.

"I would, too," Shulk added. "I want to learn the secrets of the Monado."

"I don't like bugs," Fiora murmured.

"I think this is fun!" Reyn said, smiling. "I'm gonna catch more bugs than all of you!"

"That's the spirit, Reyn!" Dunban said as the group reached the dead end. "Our first prey is the Prairie Dragonfly. It hides in the grass, but be careful. It can be intimidating when disturbed. Don't get cocky. Stay calm; stay focused."

"Yes sir!" Reyn replied while Shulk, Fiora, and Mumkhar sighed.

Dickson remained neutral in this. "I've heard from a Nopon that a Prairie Dragonfly has around 20000 eyes," he said. "So look for one with 20000 eyes."

Reyn gasped. "Over there!" They found the first Prairie Dragonfly next to a tree. Specifically, it was sitting on top of the piece of grass.

"Excellent, Reyn!" Dunban said. "Don't scare it, everyone. Stealth is the key. Take out your bug net." The group slowly approached the dragonfly. It was rather peaceful until something happened. Reyn tripped down and caused a big noise, yelping when he hit his face on the ground.

"Ow! My poor face!" Suddenly, the Prairie Dragonfly rapidly approached the group. Everyone suddenly scattered from the aggressive dragonfly.

Fiora let out a scream as she hid behind Shulk. "Shulk!" she said.

"Fiora, I'll protect you!" Shulk said, seeing the dragonfly heading toward him. However, due to the bug's swiftness, it even made Shulk scared as he started to lose his confidence. "Run, Fiora!" The two ran away as the Prairie Dragonfly continued to chase. The two ran around and met up with Reyn. "Reyn!"

"Now it's Reyn time!" Reyn said, jumping forward with his bug net. He missed it as the dragonfly targeted Reyn. He let out a scream and ran away, passing Mumkhar. "Your turn!"

"Hey, hey! You outta your mind!" Mumkhar said as the dragonfly headed to him. Mumkhar started to swing his bug net wildly, but the dragonfly dodged all of it. "Stay still!" He continued on, but the more he missed, the more he was getting frustrated. Finally, he snapped and swung like a madman. "Diiiiieeee!"

"Mumkhar! Tag me in!" Dickson said as Mumkhar retreated. Now the dragonfly was targeting Dickson. The result was the same, only Dickson did not swing wildly like Mumkhar. He missed again. "What a pain in the-" He dodged the dragonfly. "You got a nerve!" Both he and the dragonfly stared at each other. "Tch! Pesky rascal!"

"Dance with me!" Dunban said as the dragonfly focused on Dunban. It charged straight at Dunban, but he swiftly captured it with his bug net. He stuffed the dragonfly into the transparent insect box. "You're a fast little critter, aren't ya?" Dunban grinned at the Prairie Dragonfly, tapping the box. He turned to the rest. "I have to admit, that was pretty entertaining to watch." He chuckled.

"Shut your mouth, Dunban," Mumkhar said, growling.

"That was scary, all right," Reyn said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"It's not funny, Dunban!" Fiora said, narrowing her eyes. Dunban chuckled again at what he was seeing. It would take a few seconds for Fiora and Shulk to realize they were holding hands.

"So are we done?" Mumkhar asked Dunban. "Let's go back to the colony."

"What are you talking about, Mumkhar? The real fight begins now!"

"What?! It's not over?!"

"And so Dunban's bug hunting continues..." Dickson said, then sighed. "Tch... I'm past my prime, all right."

"Ha! In true Dickson style!" Dunban said.


	11. Giant Hornet

**First started on September 9th, 2014.  
****Published on September 10th, 2014.**

* * *

**Chapter 11/300  
****Giant Hornet  
Colony 9 Arc (11/17)**

**"A giant white hornet so heavy that it squashes any flower it alights on."**

* * *

After catching the Prairie Dragonfly, Dunban stood in front of the group. "Our next target will be the Giant Hornet," he said, then saw everyone being bewildered.

Dickson sighed. "Figures..." he said.

"A Giant Hornet?! Are you outta your mind?!" Mumkhar asked.

"I-isn't that more dangerous than the Prairie Dragonfly?" Fiora asked.

"As long as you catch it and put it in the box, no harm done," Dunban replied.

"So... What does it look like?" Reyn asked.

"A giant white hornet. It might be around here. Keep your guard up." The group looked around and found the Giant Hornet. They saw the big white hornet landing on a flower. On contact, it squashed the flower.

Reyn laughed out loud, surprising the group. "Did you guys see that?!"

"It...sat and crushed the flower?" Shulk answered, staring at his best friend.

"It's so heavy, it crushes a flower, for crying out loud!"

"Besides Reyn's...laughter," Fiora began, "that hornet still creeps me out. No way I'm getting near that."

"I don't know, Fiora," Shulk said. "It looks like an interesting bug."

"So who's gonna catch that stinger?" Dickson asked. Reyn suddenly laughed out loud again, causing everyone else to look at the hornet. It landed on another flower and squashed it.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Reyn said, still laughing. "It's just...too funny to watch!"

"You hot-headed-" Dickson paused before sighing. "Well, since Reyn can't stopped laughing, how about you go, Dunban?"

"Well, if you insist," Dunban said as he approached the Giant Hornet. Once again, it landed on another flower, causing another loud laughter from Reyn. The hornet suddenly spotted Dunban and began to attack. Dunban had his bug net in his hand. He was ready to swing when he heard another cry.

"Dunban! Another hornet to your right!" Fiora said.

"What?!" Dunban gasped to see a second Giant Hornet coming from his right. He quickly captured the first Giant Hornet in front of him and narrowly rolled out in an unprofessional manner due to the surprise. He laid down on the ground and saw the Giant Hornet heading toward him. Suddenly, someone captured that hornet with the bug net. Dunban looked to see none other than Mumkhar.

"Can't do anything if you're worm food," Mumkhar said as both of them placed the hornets in the box.

"You have my thanks, Mumkhar." Dunban smiled at him. "You saved me. It's like old times."

"Tch... Whatever. Are we done?"

"Course not!"

"Here we go again..." Dickson said.


	12. White Beetle

**First started on September 9th, 2014.  
****Published on September 11th, 2014.**

* * *

**Chapter 12/300****  
White Beetle  
Colony 9 Arc (12/17)**

**"A beetle with white stripes. Beats its smooth wings to call."**

* * *

The bug-hunting group was on the shore, near Anti-Air Battery 1. "There are two types of beetles we can find here," Dunban said. "They are the White Beetle and the Sorrow Beetle. Let's split into two groups. Fiora, you'll go with Shulk and Reyn to find the White Beetle somewhere in the grass. Dickson, Mumkhar, and I will find the Sorrow Beetle."

"What does the White Beetle look like?" Reyn asked.

Mumkhar rolled his eyes. "It's a white beetle. A. White. Beetle," he said.

"It's a beetle with white stripes," Dunban answered.

"Thanks, Dunban! Let's go!" Reyn said. After the group splinted into two, Shulk's group wandered to find the White Beetle.

"Do you think a White Beetle is hostile?" Fiora asked Shulk.

"I highly doubt it," Shulk answered.

"Hey, you guys hear something?" Reyn asked. They were silent to hear a faint sound in front of them. They found the White Beetle beating its polished wings. "This must be it! The White Beetle!"

"What do you think it's doing, Shulk?" Fiora asked.

"Hmm..." Shulk said. "It sounds like it's...calling. Hey, look!" They saw two more White Beetles coming to the first White Beetle. Together, they emitted sounds together.

Fiora giggled. "You know, they're not so bad for little critters."

"Yeah, Fiora," Reyn said, nodding. "They look pretty cool."

"Agreed," Shulk added. "Let's capture them for Dunban." Unlike the dragonfly and hornet, they had a much easier time capturing the White Beetles. After they had done that, they left to find Dunban's group.


	13. Sorrow Beetle

**First started on September 10th, 2014.  
****Published on September 12th, 2014.**

* * *

**Chapter 13/300****  
Sorrow Beetle  
Colony 9 Arc (13/17)**

**"A frustrated-looking beetle mostly found near water for some reason."**

* * *

After Dunban's group departed from Shulk's group, Dunban, Dickson, and Mumkhar approached the shore to find the Sorrow Beetle.

"Where do we find this bug?" Mumkhar asked Dunban as they passed by a non-hostile Beach Krabble.

"They're mostly found near water, but I don't know why," Dunban answered. "We should find one around...here!" He found the Sorrow Beetle next to the water, but the group noticed something odd about the beetle.

"Why does this thing look...frustrated?"

"It probably cried out its tears," Dickson said with a guess. "Maybe that's why it's near water."

"Sorrow Beetle..." Dunban said with a small frown. "A beetle that felt deep distress caused by loss and more." As Dunban prepared to catch the Sorrow Beetle, Mumkhar listened to what Dunban said. Memories long forgotten resurfaced in Mumkhar's mind. The colony he originated from long ago was filled with destruction and death.

"Hey! You in there?" Dickson asked Mumkhar, snapping Mumkhar's senses.

"H-huh...?" Mumkhar asked.

"Is something wrong, Mumkhar?" Dunban asked with concern. He had already put the Sorrow Beetle in the inventory.

"No... It's nothing."

"If you say so." Dunban looked to see Shulk's group. They were waving their insect box, indicating they found the White Beetles. "That's our cue. We're done with this bug adventure. Let's go." Dunban and Dickson began to walk toward Shulk's group as Mumkhar stared at all of these people, especially Dunban.

_You are so blind...Dunban. _Mumkhar scowled at Dunban's back. _I wonder how you'll feel if you lose your little sister and the colony... That's it! I will take the Monado, and I will become a hero! If you take the Monado for yourself...I want you dead, Dunban._


	14. Blue Chain

**First started on September 11th, 2014.  
****Published on September 13th, 2014.**

* * *

**Chapter 14/300****  
Blue Chain  
Colony 9 Arc (14/17)**

**"Some kind of machine part or other. Looks old but should be usable."**

* * *

"Curse you, foul creation!" Désirée said as she swung her hammer as hard as she could against her refrigerator. Miraculously, the lights within the machine lit up with renewed life. She sighed out, feeling accomplished without her father. It's been almost a year since her father went to Sword Valley and never came back. Without her father, she was forced to close down her father's shop and think about her future. No matter how hard she tried, she could not be amazing like her father. All of these thoughts caused her to sit down, and when she did, she heard a loud crack. She accidentally slammed her watch against the edge of the table. "Oh, fiddlesticks..." She removed her broken watch wrapped around her wrist. If there was one thing to note about her, she was useless with machines, especially little ones. However, someone else was quite the opposite. _Shulk could fix this watch!_

Before she went out, she read a piece of paper about her watch. Even though she could not be careful with machines, she still could read a very simple manual for her watch. She read it and realized she needed a couple of Blue Chains so that Shulk could fix her watch. She scrambled in her father's workplace and found some Blue Chains in a small box. They were worn out, but she knew Shulk was well-known for using scraps. Once she gotten the materials, she headed to the Military District and the Weapon Development Lab.

On the way there, Désirée kept on thinking about the handsome budding scientist. Before the Battle of Sword Valley, if her father was not available, she would ask Shulk for a lot of favors. She admired how Shulk would be so passionate when it comes to machines and the Monado. However, her heart ached in pain when she kept reminding herself of why she could not be with Shulk.

In the building of the Weapon Development Lab, it was the home for many scientists, including Shulk. The building had all the necessities for a home. Désirée wandered down the hall.

"Reyn, put the Monado down!" a familiar voice said to her left. The room Désirée went in was the kitchen; she saw Reyn holding and putting the Monado down on the table in the middle of the room. Fiora narrowed her eyes at Reyn, clearly angry. "Were you seriously cutting the vegetables with the Monado?!"

"I-I-I was merely b-borrowing it just for a couple of seconds!" Reyn stammered. "Besides, the Monado is a sword! It can cut!"

"It's a weapon solely meant for those Mechons! Honestly, I'm trying to teach you how to cook, yet you don't listen! We have to wait for Shulk to bring the spare knives from the storage room!"

"I can't help it! I'm starving! Blame him for bringing the Monado into the kitchen. He's so obsessed studying the Monado."

Fiora narrowed her eyes even more. "Reyn..."

"D-don't tell Shulk about this! Promise me!"

Fiora let out an exasperated sigh. "Okay, but only because Shulk gets clearly mad if anyone uses the Monado without his permission." She noticed Désirée standing dumbfounded at the doorway. "Oh, Désirée! How long have you been there?"

"Up to where you told Reyn to put down that...Monado," Désirée answered.

Reyn gasped. "Y-you heard all that?!" he asked. "Promise me you won't tell Shulk about this, Désirée!"

"I-I won't tell Shulk! Promise!"

"So..." Fiora began, facing Désirée. "What are you doing here?"

"I broke my watch, and I wanted Shulk to fix it."

"Oh, okay. Shulk should be back very soon."

After the three waited, Shulk entered the room with a wooden block full of kitchen knives. "I'm back, guys," he said, heading to Fiora. "Here's the knives you need, Fiora."

"Thanks, Shulk." Fiora smiled, which Shulk returned the smile back. As Fiora resumed teaching Reyn how to cook, Shulk noticed Désirée.

"Désirée?"

"Hey, Shulk," Désirée said, approaching him. "I was wondering if you could fix my watch." She handed the broken watch to Shulk as he examined it.

"Hmm... I could fix it, but I need some Blue Chains."

"Oh, don't worry! Take these Blue Chains." She gave the Blue Chains to Shulk. His eyes lit up with glee.

"That's incredible, Désirée! This should be enough to fix your watch! Blue Chains are not easy to find here in the colony."

"These were from my father. I...have no need for them anymore."

"Oh, Désirée..." He put his head down. "I... I didn't mean to act so joyful."

She giggled. "Don't worry about it, Shulk. It's so easy to make you timid."

"Uh..." He scratched the back of his head. "I just need to head to my workroom. I'll fix it as fast as possible. I'll be back!" He left the kitchen as Désirée waited for him. She smiled now that she had the chance to talk to him. She trusted Shulk as he was reliable and amazing with machines like her father.

All that aside, Désirée thought of never being with Shulk. She looked at none other than Fiora, who was the reason why. She knew Fiora and Shulk shared a strong bond, and the two knew each other for a long time. When those two exchanged smiles, Désirée definitely knew it was too late. Yet, Désirée did not want to leave Shulk because he was the closest to her. _I can't be with Shulk...__but maybe if I...break my watch on purpose, I would have an excuse to talk to Shulk! He's the only one I can trust to decide my future. But eventually...I have to let go of these feelings one day._

There was one problem if she were to break her watch again: she had no Blue Chains left.


	15. Rabbit Diode

**First started on September 12th, 2014.  
****Published on September 14th, 2014.**

* * *

**Chapter 15/300****  
****Rabbit Diode  
Colony 9 Arc (15/17)**

**"A cute pink machine part reminiscent of a bunny's tail."**

* * *

"Happy birthday, Fiora!" the people in Dunban's House said. Everything was already set up for the party, including balloons, cake, and gifts. During the party, Fiora accepted all birthday presents, but there was one more person left. It was none other than Shulk, who was waiting while holding a small birthday box. Seeing Fiora's smile every time she received a gift made him questioned his own gift.

"Hey, Shulk," Reyn said, surprising his best friend a bit.

"H-huh? What?" Shulk asked as the two were located at the corner of the house.

"Aren't you going to give your present to Fiora?"

"I... I'm not sure, Reyn. What if Fiora doesn't like my present? I don't want to disappoint her."

"You won't know unless you give it a try. Besides, you worked so hard for Fiora. Come on!" Suddenly, Reyn began pushing Shulk straight to Fiora. He gave one last push, which Shulk ended up stumbling in front of Fiora. He quickly glanced back to see Reyn giving him the thumbs-up.

"Shulk?" Fiora asked as Shulk faced her.

"Oh! Uh...Fiora!" Shulk said as he tried to think up a way to say next.

She found his behavior amusing. "Is that a present for me?"

"Uh, yeah. Here you go, Fiora." Shulk handed the small box to her as the birthday girl opened it up. She pulled out a pink mechanical bunny's tail known as the Rabbit Diode.

"Oh, Shulk! It's so cute! I had a good feeling you would give me something mechanical. It's so like you!"

"Uh..."

Fiora giggled. "I really do appreciate the thought. Thank you, Shulk."

Hearing those words caused all of Shulk's stress to disappear out of his body and mind. "You're welcome..." He smiled. "Happy birthday, Fiora." Suddenly, Fiora wrapped Shulk's neck, which surprised him a bit before returning the hug with full force. Neither of them noticed the other one's blush since the warmth between them was too comfortable.

"Ooohhh!" Reyn said before singing. "Shulk and Fiora sitting in the tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Shulk and Fiora immediately let go and stared at their friend. "Reyn!" they said. Many people in the house laughed at this.

Dunban smirked, very amused to seeing Shulk and Fiora's red face. Though he knew they cared for each other, he could not tell what was going on beneath the surface. He wished the two would open up a bit more in order to understand them. He would need to give them a friendly push, just like what Reyn did. They would share the role together for the sake of Shulk and Fiora.


	16. Plate Snow

**First started on September 14th, 2014.  
****Published on September 15th, 2014.**

* * *

**Chapter 16/300****  
Plate Snow  
Colony 9 Arc (16/17)**

**"A horrible white thing that Fiora named when she was little."**

* * *

In the early days of Colony 9, Dunban played hide-and-seek with her little young sister, Fiora. It was young Fiora's turn to find Dunban, which ge decided to hide on Tephra Hill. To make it easy for her, they both agreed to hide only between the path of Colony 9's Main Entrance and Tephra Cave Entrance. It would be pointless to scout other locations, but this was not the case for Fiora. When she started looking to find her big brother, she ended up wandering aimlessly. She checked other locations, completely ignoring the lone, upward path to Tephra Cave. She found herself in the colony's waterfront.

"Big brother! Big brother, where are you?!" Fiora asked, crying a bit. With no progress, she began to feel scared of being lonely without any protection. She yelped to see a few Beach Krabbles on the shore. Due to her lack of knowledge that Beach Krabbles were non-hostile, she began to ran away, but ended up tripping on the sand. She spat out the sands in her mouth and started to cry. Suddenly, she spotted a strange thing in front of her, but it was covered in little bugs. She let out a scream.

A few minutes ago, Dunban sat on top of Tephra Hill, along with some Hand Bunnits. Luckily, these Hand Bunnits were not hostile, allowing Dunban to stroke the fur of one. Even so, Dunban was worried about her little sister. It's been a couple of minutes, yet it still worried him a lot more than usual. Finally, he decided to find Fiora first. He reached Colony 9's Main Entrance when she heard her sister's scream. He checked the shore and found Fiora on the sands. He quickly jumped down and quickly ran to her. "Fiora!"

"B-big brother!" Fiora cried with joy at the sight of her brother.

Dunban bent down to her to check her condition. "Fiora, are you hurt?"

"I-I'm fine, but look at that Plate Snow!" She pointed at the strange white thing covered in little bugs. "It's disgusting, big brother!"

"Plate Snow?" He examined it. "Is...this why you screamed?" He stared back at her, which Fiora nodded rapidly. "Don't fret, my dear little sister. There's no need to panic as long as I'm around. However..." He stared back at the Plate Snow. "This strange thing attracts bugs..." He smiled. "It might be useful for a bug trap."

"Ew! That's gross! They're icky!"

Dunban chuckled. "Come on, Fiora. Let's find another...Plate Snow around the colony's waterfront. We'll stick together from now on." Fiora cheered as the two searched for Plate Snows. However, one thing still bothered him during the search. How in the world did she get lost and ended up by the waterfront? He feared that Fiora was bad at directions.


	17. Rainbow Zirconia

**First started on September 14th, 2014.  
****Published on September 16th, 2014.**

* * *

**Chapter 17/300****  
Rainbow Zirconia  
Colony 9 Arc (17/17)**

**"Reyn did his best to name this. Reflects light like a pretty rainbow."**

* * *

"Reyn, you okay?" Shulk asked with concern.

"Yeah. Thanks, man," Reyn replied.

"We need to stick together from here on...and we'll be right as Reyn!" Shulk smirked. "Get it?"

Reyn laughed out loud. "You crack me up, Shulk!"

Fiora giggled. "Oh boys..." she said. The three had finished killing off a Beach Krabble. They were collecting various materials such as collecting shells of a Beach Krabble. Along the shore, Reyn noticed a small, faint rainbow on the edge of the water. He walked toward it and picked up a strange object. The strange object reflected the sunlight, giving off that beautiful rainbow "What's that you have there, Reyn?"

"Uh... I'm not sure. Never seen this before." Reyn began to grin. "It must have a name by yours truly!"

Shulk chuckled as he looked at the strange object in Reyn's hand. "I never seen this as well," he said. "It looks like-"

"No no no! Let me name this, Shulk!" Reyn stared back at the object, trying his best to name it. A minute later, he was still drawing a blank, except he kept on repeating one word. "Rainbow... Rainbow... Rainbow..." Shulk and Fiora looked at each other.

"Are you done?" Fiora asked Reyn. "We need to press on, Reyn."

"No, wait! Leave it to Reyn!" Reyn still stared back at it, now frustrated to figure out the next part. Finally, he sighed. "Uh, Shulk? What do you think it's called?"

"Well," Shulk began, "it looks like some sort of...zirconia, so-"

Reyn gasped. "That's it! This thing is called the Rainbow Zirconia!"

Fiora sighed. "That's it? It took you that long to name it?" she asked.

"Hey! I tried my best, all right?" Reyn held the Rainbow Zirconia in a certain position. The result was a rainbow over Reyn's head. "You can't have a rainbow without Reyn, baby!" His friends laughed out loud.

"That is so you, Reyn!" Shulk said.

"I think Reyn has a problem," Fiora said. "Let's just pretend it didn't happen, shall we?" The two left Reyn.

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?!" Reyn asked, then stared back at the Rainbow Zirconia with a slight frown. He tossed it away and joined up with his friends.


	18. Clear Almond (Tephra Cave)

**First started on November 28th, 2014.  
****Published on December 1st, 2014.**

* * *

**Chapter 18/300****  
Clear Almond  
Tephra Cave Arc (1/17)**

"**Its spiciness gives a nice little kick. It has a clear blue color like water."**

* * *

After Shulk and Reyn dragged the dead soldiers' bodies to the glowing green water, the two set up the campfire in preparation for the dangers ahead. Once that was done, Shulk took first watch while Reyn decided to take a nap. Though quiet and eerie during the watch, the scientist heard his stomach growling. The two had been through a lot since the Mechon invasion very recently, so they did not consider eating before they left Colony 9. Luckily, the duo prepared for this grand adventure such as bringing food in Shulk's bag. Shulk opened up his bag and took out an almond with a true sapphire-like color. He took a bite out of it, feeling the spiciness with a satisfying smile. Though he hated vegetables, he did like most fruits.

Reyn was lying on the ground, and when he rolled toward Shulk, he saw him eating. "Hey, Shulk. Got any food? I'm starvin' like an Armu."

"I have some Clear Almonds. Try one." Shulk took one out of his bag. "Here, catch." He tossed the fruit to Reyn, which Reyn held his right hand up to catch. However, the Clear Almond ended up landing on Reyn's head.

"Doh...I missed. Thanks, Shulk..." Reyn grumbled in a sarcastic tone, causing Shulk to chuckle. When Reyn took a bite on the fruit, he widened his eyes and spat it out with distaste. "Ugh! Sorry, Shulk, but I don't like it at all! Any food there in that bag of yours?"

Shulk sighed as he stood up, walked to the auburn-hair soldier, and placed the bag down. "Just take the bag." He walked back to his spot to continue eating and watching.

"Cheers, Shulk." The two ate in silence as Reyn tried his best to nap after eating a light snack other than the Clear Almonds. But he did not sleep a wink because he felt like he did one of Vangarre's drills. He would complain that to Shulk later.


	19. Bright Fig

**First started on November 28th, 2014.  
****Published on December 2nd, 2014.**

* * *

**Chapter 19/300  
****Bright Fig  
Tephra Cave Arc (2/17)**

"**Top class juicy fig that glows yellow. Can even be seen in the dark."**

* * *

"Argh! Where are we?!" Mumkhar asked. A small group of elite soldiers were tasked to exterminate the increasing Arachnos in Tephra Cave. But on the way, these Defense Force soldiers ended up in a dark room.

"Stop yer complaining!" Vangarre said in his typical manner. "Champions walk forward in the dark without fear!" He walked forward, only for him to almost trip a stray rock. Dunban chuckled to himself to see Vangarre like this.

"This is gonna be tough..." Dickson murmured.

"If only we have our own light source," Dunban said.

"Did someone say 'light source'?" someone asked, who was a burly balded man with a black beard. He also wielded a large hammer as he opened up his bag. A bright yellow glow came out suddenly as the man picked up a yellow ball object. "'I'm your host here! Get these high quality Bright Figs while their fresh!"

"Ah... Xord," Dickson said, grinning. "Nice thinking." Everyone except Vangarre (who was still proceeding with no progress) picked up a Bright Fig for themselves.

Mumkhar noticed that Xord was eating his Bright Fig. "Hey! Stop eating!" he said. "We need these to get through the dark!"

"But... I'm still hungry," Xord said, pouting before devouring his Bright Fig. "'Sides, I still have a bunch left, and I'm saving 'em for my daughter."

"What are you maggots doing?!" Vangarre asked, seeing a bunch of yellow orbs. "Stop slacking around!" The rest of the group joined up with Vangarre. With the Bright Figs, they were able to navigate the darkness of Tephra Cave. Dunban mentally admitted of feeling a bit hungry, but he did not eat his Bright Fig as he disliked fruits.


	20. Dark Grape

**First started on November 28th, 2014.  
****Published on December 3rd, 2014.**

* * *

**Chapter 20/300  
****Dark Grape  
Tephra Cave Arc (3/17)**

"**A mature black grape with a concentrated sweetness."**

* * *

In the Arachno Queen's Nest, the elite soldiers fought against a large Arachno Queen. By taking care of her, the rest of the Arachnos would retreat until they get a new queen in the future. The fight was almost close to the end.

"Gale Slash!" Dunban said, thrusting his katana to the big Arachno Queen. It let out a shriek as its blood began to pour out of the stab wound. "The time has come! Prepare for a Chain Attack!"

"Then start already!" Vangarre said.

"Prepare for our fury! Electric Gutbuster!" Dunban kicked the leg of the Arachno Queen. "Dickson, get 'em!"

"I know..." Dickson replied with such sass, aiming the monster with his gun rifle called the Sabre. "Eat this! Thunder Bolt!" He fired an electric shot. "Slash it, Mumkhar!"

"I'll tear you limb from limb!" Mumkhar said before laughing like a maniac. He yelled out. "Hell! Dive! Claw!" He leaped up and dove down the queen with his nasty Steel Claws. He slashed three times as the giant spider was pushed by Mumkhar's force. "Crush it, Xord!"

"You want it? You got it!" Xord replied, raising his hammer. "Go down! Swing Beat!" He smashed the queen's leg, which toppled it. "Finish it, Colonel!"

"I'll show you all how it's done!" Vangarre said, aiming with his custom gatling gun. "Burn! Fire Grenade!" He fired the grenade covered in fire as it went inside the Arachno Queen's mouth. Seconds later, it exploded inside, thus killing it. All the small spiders around quickly retreated after seeing the corpse of their dead queen. The group cheered for this victory.

Dunban smirked, sheathing his katana. "The taste of victory is sweet," he said.

"Taste? Sweet? This calls for a food celebration!" Xord said, opening up his food storage and giving them Dark Grapes. Dunban was the last one left. "Here you go."

"Uh... No thanks."

Xord heard Dunban's stomach growling, which he pointed. "Ah-hah! Just as I thought! I heard yer stomach from a mile away before! You didn't eat your Bright Fig, did ya?"

"Uh..."

"I'll shove this Dark Grape down yer throat!"

"Wh-what! N-no-" It was too late as Xord did what he said earlier. Mumkhar laughed out the hardest, seeing Dunban coughing and spitting with great distaste from the intense sweetness.


	21. Insanity Mint

**First started on November 29th, 2014.  
****Published on December 4th, 2014.**

* * *

**Chapter 21/300  
****Insanity Mint  
Tephra Cave Arc (4/17)**

"**Emits a savage smell powerful enough to knock you out."**

* * *

Shulk groaned as he and Reyn stared at the Caterpile Nest. "Tell me again why we're doing this, Reyn?"

"You, of all people, asking me?" Reyn scratched his head. "Well, we need three Insanity Mints so that Paola can fake herself passing out. I have to help her, Shulk."

"And these flowers have to be at...that nest?" Shulk emphasized the last two, feeling shivers down his spine when he looked at one Caterpile. He wondered if there was an another way to save Giorgio from overworking.

"Yep! Come on, Shulk! We can't waste any time or else Giorgio can't make any more curry."

_Is that what he's worried about? Oh whatever... _Two moved forward. Luckily for them, the Insanity Mints were at the front of the nest. "Just make this quick."

"I know, I know." Reyn opened up a clear box container and began to pluck. After two plucks, the powerful scent from these Insanity Mints made it difficult for him to concentrate. He plucked the last one, but this last flower emitted the strongest and nastiest scent Reyn smelled in his life. It was enough for him to pass out.

Shulk gasped in horror to see Reyn unconscious. "Reyn! Wake up, Reyn! Reyn!" Suddenly, he heard something big coming out in the middle of the nest, which was none other than the Cellar Bugworm. To his relief, the monster was staring at the opposite direction. Realizing that these monster would attack on sight, Shulk dumped the last Insanity Mint in the box and dragged Reyn as fast as he could. When everything was clear, Shulk started to slap Reyn's face a couple of times. "Wake up, Reyn!"

Reyn managed to open up his eyes. "Nrgh... Who am I?"

"Thank the Bionis you're awake..." Shulk sighed in relief. "You would have been caterpillar food if it weren't for me."

"Heh. Thanks, Shulk." Reyn grinned as he stood up. "You saved my butt. Now, let's get back to Paola."

"Right." Shulk walked away first as Reyn was carrying the tiny box full of Insanity Mints. Curiously, Reyn opened the lid a tiny bit just to take a whiff, which Shulk saw Reyn about to sniff. "Reyn, really?!"

Reyn immediately closed the lid. "S-sorry, Shulk!" He laughed in a nervous manner, seeing Shulk crossing his arms in annoyance.


	22. Night Tulip

**First started on November 29th, 2014.  
****Published on December 5th, 2014.**

* * *

**Chapter 22/300  
****Night Tulip  
Tephra Cave Arc (5/17)**

"**A tulip that reflects a beautiful black night."**

* * *

After Shulk and Reyn saw the Mechonis on Kneecap Hill, the two decided to make a campfire and sleep after killing off the Arachno Queen. The two were lying down on their backs, seeing the black night covered in many, many stars.

"This view is amazing..." Shulk said.

"It's not often we get views like this," Reyn said. "We were confined back in Colony 9."

"Yeah... Reyn, did you know that the stars are also made of ether?"

"Uh...really?" He heard Shulk sighing.

"You really forgotten what we learned in school, have you?"

"Hey!" Reyn felt offended. "There're some things I learned...like...like... Oh, forget it." He rolled the other way from Shulk and saw something unexpected, causing him to yelp.

"Wh-what is it, Reyn?!" Shulk got off and rushed up to his friend as the two stared down at a pretty black tulip. He chuckled a bit. "Reyn, were you scared of this tulip?"

"That tulip freaked me out, man! Look at it! It's like seeing the night up close and personal, almost as if it the darkness was consuming me!"

"Um... That's...nice to know, Reyn." Shulk bent down and pluck the Night Tulip with a small smile. "But this tulip looks lovely. Are there any more around?"

"Uh... I know it's cool and all, Shulk, but we need to get some shut-eye. We need all the energy we can get tomorrow morning."

"Yeah... You're right. Night, Reyn." Shulk walked back to his spot and laid down. He held the Night Tulip in the air as he compared the flower to the night sky above. The flower really blended in so well.


	23. Shin Newt

**First started on November 29th, 2014.  
****Published on December 6th, 2014.**

* * *

**Chapter 23/300  
****Shin Newt  
Tephra Cave Arc (6/17)**

"**This black newt loves to be by clean water."**

* * *

Shulk and Reyn reached the Spring of Grief after passing the ice ether deposits mounted on a wall. The two stared at the glowing column of light from the clear spring to the hole on the ceiling. "Whoa... Glowing string," Reyn said.

"Yeah," Shulk said with a nod, awing with his best friend by his side. "This is amazing... Let's check it a bit closer." The two approached the spring, then stared at the ceiling. "It looks like there's an area above. I wonder if we can get there."

"Beats me. Let's just hope there ain't any nasty monsters there." Reyn suddenly felt something next to his shoe. He looked down and saw a black newt by the water. The newt looked at him before jumping into the spring. He bend down with a smile. "Hey, Shulk! Check this little critter out!"

"Huh?" Shulk glanced at his friend, who was watching the newt with glee. "Hey, this must be a Shin Newt."

"Looks pretty cool, huh?" Reyn decided to put his right hand in the water and positioned it so that the Shin Newt was on his hand. He lifted the newt up and started to play around with it. As the Shin Newt proceeded forward, he would use his other hand in front of the newt so that the newt was moving forward continuously. He repeated this process a couple of times. "This is kinda fun! Want to play with the newt, Shulk?"

Shulk shook his head. "No thanks. I don't want to, but at least the Shin Newt is a bit interesting." He looked around the room and gasped at what he saw. There was a Noble Brog at the other side of the Spring of Grief. To his relief, it was looking the other way. He saw a path with two ether lamps. "Reyn, I don't think we should stay here any longer. There's a Brog on the other side, and it will surely attack on sight."

Reyn sighed in defeat. "Okay, Shulk. Got it." He set the Shin Newt down near the water, still staring at it. "Stay here, and don't go to the other side. You don't want to be eaten by a Brog, do ya?"

Shulk raised his eyebrow, and he could have sworn he saw the newt looking back up to Reyn in response. "Um, Reyn?"

Reyn laughed in a nervous manner at what he did. "S-sorry, Shulk. Let's go." The two walked passed a bunch of non-hostile Krabbles and continued their journey through Tephra Cave.


	24. Cave Rat

**First started on December 4th, 2014.  
****Published on December 7th, 2014.**

* * *

**Chapter 24/300  
**** Cave Rat  
Tephra Cave Arc (7/17)**

"**Lives by water yet cannot swim. Has eerily slimy skin and red eyes."**

* * *

It was a big shock to Shulk and Reyn when they discovered three dead bodies that came from Colony 6. Shulk decided it was best to submerge these dead bodies in a water close to them. After all, what was born from the Bionis must return to the Bionis. As Reyn put it, that was the ways of the Homs.

Since the bodies had the standard medium armors in the Defense Force, the two were having a tough time dragging the bodies to the glowing, green water emitting orbs of ether. Reyn had to do double duty, dragging two bodies at once. When Shulk and Reyn almost reached the water, they stopped when they heard a couple of high pitch squeaks. They saw a bunch of rats with slimy skins and nasty, blood eyes.

"Cave Rats..." Shulk said, seeing them next to the glowing, green water.

"Hey! Go on! Shoo!" Reyn said to the Cave Rats, which some of the rats retreated away. Shulk and Reyn resumed dragging the bodies, but when they were inches by the water, the rest of the Cave Rats returned. It was tough when these Cave Rats were interfering them. A few Cave Rats lingered around Reyn's feet, much to his frustration and annoyance. "Hey! Get away from me! Argh, why are they here?!"

"Must be the water. Come on, Reyn! We can't let these rats stop us!" And so, they agreed to be aggressive instead of being passive. The two dragged the corpses with all their might and rolled them into the water, causing a big splash. The Cave Rats, scared of the splash, retreated fully while keeping their distance away from Shulk and Reyn. The rats were still living on the far edge of the water. The duo watched the bodies slowly dissolved and broken down by the water's convection as they paid their respects. Shulk stood back up after praying.

"Hah..." Reyn panted a bit. "That was way harder than I thought it'd be. I'm just about read to collapse!" And so, the two decided to make camp to save their energies for the incoming threats deep in Tephra Cave.


	25. Shin Gecko

**First started on December 6th, 2014.  
****Published on December 8th, 2014.**

* * *

**Chapter 25/300  
****Shin Gecko  
Tephra Cave Arc (8/17)**

"**Its suckered feet allow it to go anywhere. Has a lovely blue body."**

* * *

In the Mag Mell Ruins, there was the Mell Lizard nest in the halls. Five small Mell Lizards, being brown with red spots, lingered at the automatic door. Though they looked frightening, they would only attacked if they were being threatened.

A small Shin Gecko crawled toward this group. One Mell Lizard saw the Shin Gecko with its blue body. It hissed at the Shin Gecko, forcing the Shin Gecko to crawl on the walls. Other Mell Lizards saw the Shin Gecko crawling on the wall, and they, too, hissed at the Shin Gecko.

The Shin Gecko refused to look back, and it started to crawl further down on the wall. Then, the Shin Gecko saw the leader of the Mell Lizard nest: Wallslide Gwynry. The Wallslide Gwynry had gathered a couple of collectibles it gathered in Tephra Cave. They were its prized possessions to keep.

The Shin Gecko feared it would retaliate back, so it continued to climb up to the ceiling without being noticed.

Suddenly, it heard a lot of yells from the entrance of the automatic door. The sound of weapons echoed in the halls, which alerted the Wallslide Gwynry. The Shin Gecko watched the Wallslide Gwynry engaging three Homs. Though the Homs were surprised by a large Mell Lizard, the Homs group attacked back.

The Wallslide Gwynry focused on the blond sword wielder, but a yell from an auburn-hair, tall soldier drew the Wallslide Gwynry's attention. The big lizard attacked the tall soldier, but he guarded the blow with his shield portion of his gunlance. The monster was attacked by the blond sword wielder and the female Homs with dual knives.

"All right! Time for a Chain Attack!" the blond sword wielder said.

"We're gonna knock yer block off!" the auburn-hair solider added with a grin.

"Let's do this! Turn...!" He slowly turned around in a 360 degrees while gripping his sword. "Strike!" He slashed down at the Wallslide Gwynry. "Reyn, you're up!"

"Yo! Goin' down!" Reyn thrust his gunlance to the fiend, toppling the monster in the process. "Fiora, it's up to you!"

"All righty!" she replied with such spirit. "Hidden Thorn!" She slashed upwards to daze the lizard boss. "We're not done yet!"

"Okay! My turn!" the blond sword wielder said. "Silt Edge!" He thrust the lizard's side before withdrawing his weapon back. "Keep it up!"

"Yeaaahhh! Reyn time!" Reyn said as his left fist glowed in red. "Suck on this!" He punched the Wallslide Gwynry's head with an uppercut. It let out a dying shriek before dropping down on the ground motionless. He grinned, putting his gunlance on his back. "Man, am I good, or am I good?"

The blond sword wielder laughed out loud as he placed his sword on his back. "That is so you, Reyn!"

Fiora, putting her dual knives on the side of her hips, giggled at these two. "You two never change," she said as she looked down at the corpses of the lizards. During the battle, they had sliced some of the tails off. These Moving Lizard Tails were still moving. "Ew! These things freak me out!"

"All right, then. The Cylinder Hangar should be down through this way." The group quickly walked down the halls on the opposite side, away from where the Shin Gecko witnessed a lizard massacre.

Naturally, the Shin Gecko crawled away and kept its distance away from the Homs.


	26. Happy Rabbit

**First started on December 7th, 2014.  
****Published on December 9th, 2014.**

* * *

**Chapter 26/300  
****Happy Rabbit  
Tephra Cave Arc (9/17)**

"**A rabbit with cute yellow eyes. They say touching it brings happiness."**

* * *

After Shulk and Reyn climbed up the vines on Kneecap Hill, the two could see a narrow path through the canyon up ahead. As they walked on the dirt path, the two saw a small group of tiny rabbits that were different from the Bunnits.

Reyn let out a delighted gasp. "Hey, Shulk! I know these rabbits!" he said.

Shulk raised his eyebrow at him. "You know them?" he asked.

"I read 'em on a book once. Those are Happy Rabbits. I heard that touching one will make you feel joyful. Come on, Shulk!" Reyn slowly walked to the Happy Rabbits' nest with no signs of being a threat. As he bent down slowly, a few Happy Rabbits hopped toward him curiously. "Hey... I won't hurt ya." He smiled without evil intentions. He extended his two hands, still sticking to being non-hostile. The Happy Rabbits that approached him started to lick his hand, causing him to giggle. Then, he began to stroke gently on the fur of one Happy Rabbit. With the Homs and the rabbit now connected emotionally, he lifted a Happy Rabbit and stroke it even more. Reyn chuckled, still stroking with love and care while staring at the rabbit's eyes. "Aren't these yellow eyes cute? These little guys are all right in my book!" He turned to Shulk, who already was next to him. "Come on, Shulk. I'm sure one of 'em would like to be petted by you."

"Uh... All right." Shulk spoke with a tone of being slightly doubtful. He bent down and grabbed the attention of one Happy Rabbit. This Happy Rabbit was more willingly to be picked up than Reyn's Happy Rabbit. Shulk held his Happy Rabbit and began to stroke. He did not feel happiness.

"Well, Shulk?"

"Sorry...Reyn. I just don't feel it."

Reyn gave Shulk a ludicrous look. "Really? That can't be right."

"Fiora...would love these rabbits."

Reyn blinked his eyes. "Uh... Yeah..." Both men went silent as they stopped stroking their Happy Rabbits.

Shulk set down his Happy Rabbit and stood up. "Come on, Reyn. We've gotta go."

"Okay..." When Reyn put down his Happy Rabbit, the two resumed their journey as the Happy Rabbits watched the two Homs entering Raginar Canyon Path.


	27. Brown Butterfly

**First started on December 8th, 2014.  
****Published on December 10th, 2014.**

* * *

**Chapter 27/300  
**** Brown Butterfly  
Tephra Cave Arc (10/17)**

"**Blends into the sky while in flight. Also known as Heaven's Teardrop."**

* * *

With everything taken care of, Shulk and Reyn were ready to resume their journey to Colony 6. But before that, the two stared back at Mechonis partly covered by several white clouds. "If we just came up the Bionis' shin..." Reyn said.

"Then this must be its kneecap, right?" Shulk said as the two turned around to see a cave they came out previously and the rocky wall.

"Yup! Which means Colony 6 is up ahead!"

Shulk looked around to find a way to climb up the wall. He spotted something to the far left. "Looks like we can climb up there." He pointed to one part of the wall covered in vines.

"Great! I love a good climb." Reyn grinned, punching the palm of his hand. The two walked to the vine wall, but noticed a few butterflies latched onto the vines. Those butterflies flew away when the duo got too close. "Shame for these butterflies..."

Shulk shared the same guilt as his friend. "Yeah..." The two looked at the butterflies flying away into the sky. From the duo's perspective, the actual shape of the butterflies suddenly became harder to notice. In fact, the butterflies looked almost like the shape of teardrops. Shulk recalled a piece of information upon examining them. "Hold on... I think those are Brown Butterflies."

"Brown Butterflies?"

"Yeah. They're known as Heaven's Teardrop. That's why they look like teardrops when they're blended in the sky."

"Oh really? That's cool." Reyn smiled as the two observed the Brown Butterflies fluttering in the sky again. "Whoa... It looks like the sky is crying, even though there's no rain."

"I could see that." Shulk turned to the vine wall. "Okay, that's enough sightseeing. Let's climb up."

"Right!" The two climbed up the vine wall to resume their adventure.


	28. Gold Caterpillar

**First started on December 9th, 2014.  
****Published on December 11th, 2014.**

* * *

**Chapter 28/300  
****Gold Caterpillar  
Tephra Cave Arc (11/17)**

"**Insect larva. Sparkles in shiny gold for only a few hours after hatching."**

* * *

Shulk, Reyn, and Fiora had already entered Tephra Cave, and were proceeding their journey to reach the Cylinder Hanger. But on the way there, they were about to walk into the Caterpile Nest. "Wait, guys! Stop!" Shulk said. "We can't just walk there!"

"But isn't this the only way?" Fiora asked.

"There's an alternate path on this wall." Shulk went to his left and discovered a dark tunnel. "If we go in here, we'll go around and over the Caterpile Nest. It's much more safe that way."

Fiora looked back at the Caterpile Nest, noticing the rocky bridge over the nest. "Yeah, you're right, Shulk."

"Hold on," Reyn said. "Even I know the Caterpiles here are non-hostile." He suddenly realized Shulk's true intention and put up a naughty grin. "Are you sure you're simply avoiding the caterpillars?"

Shulk cringed his face. "No!" he said. "It's dangerous if we go through the nest!"

"But if they're non-hostile, they won't attack if we walk pass them," Fiora said. "Plus, we can handle those small Caterpiles."

"Fiora, that area is a nest." Shulk emphasized the last word much more than he needed to. "There's a giant Caterpile called the Cellar Bugworm. That one will attack on sight."

"Oh please, Shulk," Reyn said, grinning even more. "You're avoiding the nest because you're afraid of caterpillars. Simple as that."

Shulk raised his voice. "If I recall correctly, you put the caterpillar in my sock drawer!" Hearing that caused Reyn to laugh out loud. When Reyn looked back at his friends, Shulk still had his angry look, but Fiora was also staring at Reyn with a similar expression like Shulk's.

"You know that wasn't nice, Reyn," Fiora said.

"Okay, okay," Reyn said, giving up in a casual way. "We'll walk through this tunnel, and we won't have to meet the Caterpile mom." He walked into the tunnel first.

"Thank the Bionis..." Shulk murmured as he and Fiora followed Reyn in the dark tunnel. However, the group saw several golden dots on the ground and the walls. Curiously, Shulk examined one golden dot, only for it to be a larva of a caterpillar. Shulk gasped, backing away. "Gold caterpillars?!" Now he realized all these golden dots were Gold Caterpillars. _Oh no... Here in this tunnel?! Of all the times for these...things to hatch!_

Reyn turned to them. "What're you doing, Shulk? Come on. It's either this path or through the nest. And we can't waste any more time." He walked away.

Shulk began to murmur. "M-maybe this was a bad idea to come..." He felt someone grabbing his right hand.

"Shulk, I'm right beside you," Fiora said, smiling and leaning in a bit. "You're not alone. You have me, remember?"

"Fiora..." Since the tunnel was dark (and the Gold Caterpillars were not bright enough), neither of them could see each other's blush.

"I'll lead you out of the tunnel. Just keep holding my hand...okay?"

"Okay... Thank you, Fiora." He felt himself being tugged by her. Whenever he saw a Gold Caterpillar, he gripped her right hand tightly, causing her to grunt. However, it was for the best. The tunnel was pretty short, so the two got out of the tunnel quicker than they thought. When Fiora saw Reyn looking at her and Shulk, she knew it was good idea to let go of Shulk's hand so that they would not have to deal with Reyn's antics.

But secretly, Shulk and Fiora wished they would have held each other's hand a little longer just to enjoy their sweet moment.


	29. Rumble Stonefly

**First started on December 10th, 2014.  
****Published on December 12th, 2014.**

* * *

**Chapter 29/300  
****Rumble Stonefly  
Tephra Cave Arc (12/17)  
**

"**It moves gracefully and sings sweetly. Very beautiful."**

* * *

Shulk's eyes were shot wide open as he could feel his heart beating out loud. This rapid beating was in his chest and in his head. Short breaths came out of his mouth, and when realization came to him, he slowly began to breathe calmly. The Heir to the Monado was lying on the grass of Kneecap Hill. He glanced over the dying campfire to see Reyn lying on his side while snoring a bit. Shulk wanted to make sure his friend was still with him before looking at the starry, black night. He recalled that nightmare that caused his agony. The nightmare was not fake, but it was a cruel reality that changed Shulk's life forever.

_Fiora... _

Shulk mentally repeated her name a few times mentally. He did not want to go back to sleep or else he would remember Fiora's right arm dangling out of the mobile artillery. He wanted to wipe the memory of hearing Fiora's death scream. It was too much for his heart and mind to bear as he never felt these extreme emotions before in his life. With all this thinking, Shulk refused to close his eyes and sleep. He thought that perhaps it would be the best solution to stay awake instead.

His ears picked up a soothing and blessing sound. He turned his head while lying on the ground until he spotted in what he assumed to be the cause of this rumbling melody. There was a Rumble Stonefly hovering slowly by the cave's entrance. Out of all bugs Shulk had seen, this particular one looked majestic with captivating sounds. Was the Rumble Stonefly really there before Shulk and Reyn came out to see the Bionis and Mechonis? He thought maybe the two disturbed this Rumble Stonefly beforehand

A small smile formed from the scientist's lips. Maybe one day, he would capture a Rumble Stonefly for himself. And now, it was all he needed to go back to dream land. This time, he did not have a nightmare of any sorts.

Shulk was hugging Fiora who had came back from the dead, and Metal Face was already sliced in half, thanks to the Monado.

He finally got his revenge; he felt the sweet satisfaction of revenge.

This was the best dream he hoped for...


	30. Kneecap Rock

**First started on December 10th, 2014.  
****Published on December 13th, 2014.**

* * *

**Chapter 30/300  
****Kneecap Rock  
Tephra Cave Arc (13/17)**

"**A rough rock that yields a golden building material when polished."**

* * *

Before Shulk and Reyn reached Kneecap Hill, they once accepted a quest from a Defense Force soldier in the Mag Mell Ruins. The soldier once buried an important item somewhere on Kneecap Hill, and he wished that it would be the best if Shulk and Reyn were to keep that item instead.

Currently, while Shulk and Reyn were preparing camp, Shulk remembered that the soldier's gift was somewhere to the left when they came out of the cave. He started to examine the wall next to the cave before looking down to see a lump on the ground. "Hey, Reyn!" he said, which Reyn was in the middle of making fire. "Come over here!"

Reyn stopped his progress and walked to his best friend. "What's up, Shulk?" he asked as Shulk pointed down.

"Remember that soldier in the Mag Mell Ruins? This must be it. It looks like there's something buried here." Shulk began to dig until he picked up a green Gem.

"A Gem? Nice!" Reyn grinned. "You know what it is, Shulk?"

Shulk gave out a thoughtful noise while trying to remember his Gem knowledge. "By examining the Gem closely, I think this is a Topple Resist II. I think you should have it, Reyn."

"For real?! Cheers, Shulk! Hopefully, I don't get toppled like a poor, little Krabble."

"But this Gem is Rank II, Reyn. There's a small chance-"

* * *

_Shulk held two irregular, but golden rocks. "That's two Kneecap Rocks," he said. "I can't believe they're golden whey they're polished. This should be enough to rebuild Colony 6."_

* * *

Shulk grunted a bit as his senses came back.

"Shulk? You were saying?" Reyn asked with a bit of concern. "You just stopped speaking for a second."

"R-Reyn... I had a vision..." Shulk answered, still confused by this vision.

Reyn gasped. "A vision? Well, what is it? If it's bad, we'll change the future!"

"It's...not like the visions I had before. In my vision, I was holding two Kneecap Rocks that will rebuild Colony 6. That's...pretty much it."

"Kneecap Rocks?" Reyn crossed his arms. "What are they?"

"Hmm..." Shulk widened his eyes. "I wonder..." He looked back at what he dug up, but focused on the wall. He saw the same rough rocks he was holding in his vision. He gripped two of these rocks and pulled them off the wall. Next, he took out a cloth and began to polish the surface of one Kneecap Rock. The result was a golden rock, so he did it again with the second Kneecap Rock. "Yes! These are definitely Kneecap Rocks! We have enough for the future!"

"Nice, Shulk! I never thought the Monado would give you a vision of items."

"Yeah... This would save the hassle." Shulk gasped a bit. "But wait... Kneecap Rocks to... rebuild Colony 6?" He widened his eyes in shock. "Could that vision...?"

Reyn widened his eyes. "N-no... That can't be true! Colony 6...!"

Both went silent for a few seconds before Shulk stood up. "Let's...not think about until we see it ourselves."

"Got it, Shulk..." And so, the two finished making camp while avoiding the worse possible scenario of Colony 6.


	31. Confusion Ivy

**First started on December 11th, 2014.  
****Published on December 14th, 2014.**

* * *

**Chapter 31/300  
****Confusion Ivy  
Tephra Cave Arc (14/17)**

"**Wraps itself around anything, hiding signs and leading travelers astray."**

* * *

When Shulk and Reyn left the Spring of Grief, they found three branching tunnels with no ether lamps. "Uh... Which way do we go?" Reyn asked, seeing the three tunnels.

"Hmm... This is not good," Shulk said, putting his hand on his chin. "I'm assuming this part of the area might be a network of tunnels, and there are no ether lamps to guide us."

"We can't just stand here and wait! Let's just pick one!"

Shulk frowned at him. "And how are you going to do that?"

Reyn stood in front of the middle path, then he pointed to the left tunnel. "Eeny, meeny, miny, moe..." He pointed at each tunnel at every word, "catch a Nopon by the toe. If it hollers, let it go. Eeny, meeny, miny...moe!" He pointed to the middle tunnel with a grin. "The middle tunnel, it is!"

_That's his plan?! _Shulk resisted the urge to facepalm, so he sighed out loud. "All right, Reyn. To the middle tunnel..."

"Yeah!" Before they entered the middle tunnel, Reyn spotted an ivy on the wall. "Hey, Shulk. I just got an idea. If we follow this ivy, we'll reach Colony 6 very quickly."

Shulk stared at the ivy a bit closely. "Hmm... Are you sure, Reyn?"

"Course I'm sure! I'll lead you out of here in no Reyn time!" When Reyn walked away, Shulk had no choice but to catch up to Reyn. Due to that, Shulk did not have time to examine the Confusion Ivy. And so, the duo continued to navigate the Tephra Cave's tunnels. Every time they found two or more branching tunnels, Reyn would do the same rhyming method before (causing Shulk to facepalm without his friend noticing). Reyn would also pick a tunnel with the Confusion Ivy on the walls. This went on for three minutes until they finally reached the end...as Reyn thought. In reality, the two were back to the same spot five minutes ago. "Uh..." Reyn started to shake his friend in a panic. "What do we do, Shulk?! We're lost!"

"Calm down, Reyn!" Shulk broke free of Reyn's grip. "Just...let me think about this situation, okay?"

"Good! You do all the thinking! You're the brains here!"

Shulk stared back at the three tunnels while assessing their current problem.


	32. Clarity Moss

**First started on December 11th, 2014.  
****Published on December 15th, 2014.**

* * *

**Chapter 32/300  
****Clarity Moss  
Tephra Cave Arc (15/17)**

"**Acts as a landmark for lost travelers. Soft and damp."**

* * *

Previously, Shulk and Reyn were lost in the network of tunnels due to the Confusion Ivies on the walls. Reyn gave up afterwards and let Shulk figure out the solution. Shulk examined the right tunnel and noticed something new growing on the wall, which was a moss. The scientist touched the Clarity Moss, feeling it to be soft and damp. "Hey, Reyn! How about if we follow this moss?"

"This moss?" Reyn gawked a bit, being doubtful. "You sure, Shulk? How is this moss be different from those ivies?"

"Usually, you would find things as a landmark if you get lost. Those Ivies we followed-"

"And my rhyming song!" Reyn put up a sheepish grin, causing Shulk to frown a bit.

"...And your rhyming song did not work. So let's try these mosses I spotted when you were leading."

"Well, if that's our only option, let's go with your plan." With Shulk in the lead, the two followed every tunnel that had the Clarity Mosses. In less than two minutes, the two realized they were going in the right direction when they spotted green, glowing water on the far left corner of this room. "We did it, Shulk!" Reyn stared at the last Clarity Moss next to an ether lamp. "You know, these mosses ain't bad at all! I like 'em!"

Shulk gasped in shock. "R-Reyn! Look!" He and Reyn walked closer and saw three dead bodies wearing Defense Force uniforms. "What the...?"


	33. Leaf Mystery

**First started on December 11th, 2014.  
****Published on December 16th, 2014.**

* * *

**Chapter 33/300  
****Leaf Mystery  
Tephra Cave Arc (16/17)**

"**Fiora delightedly named this. A fresh leaf that quietly glows."**

* * *

After Shulk, Reyn, and Fiora dealt with the Mell Lizards in the halls, the two exited out of the halls and entered back to the familiar, cave-like path. At they made a U-turn at the end to reach the Rear Entrance, a leaf flew aimlessly to the group. Fiora suddenly had the urge to grab this particular leaf. Shulk and Reyn noticed Fiora was staring at the leaf she caught.

"What is it, Fiora?" Shulk asked.

"Look at this Leaf Mystery!" Fiora said with such happiness, touching the leaf portion with both hands.

"Leaf Mystery?" Reyn said.

"I named this strange leaf. Look how it quietly glows." Indeed, when Shulk and Reyn took a closer look, the new leaf glowed a bit. Suddenly, Fiora immediately let go of the leaf and started to scratch her hands feverishly.

"Fiora, what's wrong?!" Shulk asked.

"My hands are itchy all of the sudden!" But to her surprise, the itchiness slowly went away.

"You okay, Fiora?"

"Y-yeah..." She examined her hands, relatively fine. "That was...quick."

"Hmm... It might be a side effect for touching the...Leaf Mystery. Good think it's very temporarily...but that leaf is quite interesting, if I'm honest."

"This Leaf Mystery is cool!" Reyn said, holding the Leaf Mystery. His friends gasped at him.

"Reyn! Put that down or else you'll get itchy!"

"Huh? I don't feel itchy, Shulk."

"What?" Shulk examined Reyn and the Leaf Mystery before realizing what was going on. "Oh, I see... You're touching the stem, but not the leaf itself. The leaf is where the itchiness comes from."

"Well, that's it!" Fiora said with a frown. "I don't like that Leaf Mystery!"

"You know," Reyn said, grinning, "this Leaf Mystery could be used as a prank."

"Reyn!" Shulk and Fiora said, narrowing their eyes.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Reyn threw the Leaf Mystery away, making sure the leaf does not touch anyone. "Anyways, the Cylinder Hangar is just up ahead. Let's go!"


	34. Steel Silk

**First started on December 11th, 2014.  
****Published on December 17th, 2014.**

* * *

**Chapter 34/300  
****Steel Silk  
Tephra Cave Arc (17/17)**

"**Dunban called it this a long time ago. It's soft like silk when wet."**

* * *

After the whole ordeal against the Arachno Queen (and Dunban spitting out the taste of the Dark Grape in his mouth), Dunban's group was returning back to Colony 9. On the way, the elite soldiers were walking down the tunnel covered in the spiders' webs. However, they did not return unscathed since the soldiers were covered by pieces of silk from the spiders they fought.

"Argh... This stupid web," Mumkhar said, trying to remove one on his armor, but his hands ended up being sticky. Oddly, these silks were much tougher to remove.

"No way I'm huggin' my daughter covered like this," Xord added.

"Gonna take a long shower as soon as get home," Dickson said, sighing.

"You all better clean your uniforms before next uniform inspection! Got it?!" Vangarre said at the group.

"Yes, sir," Dunban replied, going along with Vangarre as usual with a small, amusing grin. He looked down and noticed his boots were covered by the spiders' web. "These Steel Silks are a nuisance."

"Steel Silk?" Mumkhar asked, raising his brow.

"It's what I named these webs on us. It's not easy to remove the silks, and they're unusually durable." The group finally reached Vilia Lake and were walking through the glowing water. Whey they walked out of the water, Dunban looked back down on his boots and noticed the Steel Silk were sliding off his boots. "Wait, gentlemen!"

"What is it?!" Vangarre asked as everyone else turned to Dunban.

"I think I figured out a way to remove these Steel Silks. Watch!" Dunban removed a piece of his armor covered in Steel Silks and dipped it fully into the water. The Steel Silk slid off the armor as Dunban picked up the silk that changed its properties. "And behold, gentlemen! This Steel Silk is soft like silk when it's wet."

"Nice!" Xord said. "I think I found a shower already! Cannonball!" He leaped to an area that was deep enough for him to submerge.

"If the water can get these stupid silks off..." Mumkhar murmured, grumbling before submerging himself in the water.

"Nice thinking, you beast," Dickson said to Dunban as Dickson bent down into the water while removing his armor covered in Steel Silks. He cleaned them off thanks to the water.

"I'll let this foolishness slide...for now," Vangarre said before doing the same method as Dickson. "But this water is not enough to polish your uniforms! Got it?!"

Dunban just smiled that his friends were cleaning themselves like this. This was one memory he would remember.


	35. Hot Taro (Bionis' Leg)

**First started on January 28th, 2015.  
****Published on January 31st, 2015.**

* * *

**Chapter 35/300  
****Hot Taro  
Bionis' Leg Arc (1/22)**

"**Gives off steam even when raw. No need to cook this 'chef's friend'."**

* * *

With Tephra Cave's Leg Pass behind, Shulk and Reyn walked through the Raginar Canyon Path with no sunlight available. On the way, Reyn started to sniff a faint scent of food. When the two turned the corner, they spotted a group of Homs travelers cooking. Shulk and Reyn did not eat breakfast this morning, so seeing the steam of an unidentified food caused their stomach to rumble. They decided to talk to them, which the Homs group greeted back.

"Hello there!" a male Homs said with a smile. "Fancy meetin' you here, boys!"

"I'm surprised to see you guys here," Shulk said.

"More importantly, I'm starvin'!" Reyn said, punching his left palm while eyeing on the table full of plates and food.

"Wait, Reyn! I don't think they'll lend us food that easily."

"It's okay," the female Homs said. "You two are lucky. We have plenty of food that can serve all of us."

"And besides," a male Homs merchant added, "if it's money we're talking about, you talk to me. I sell equipment here if you're interested."

Shulk smiled at them. "Thank you so much," he said.

"Cheers!" Reyn said before rushing to the table. The first thing he picked up was a vegetable giving off steam. "Hey... There's something strange with this vegetable."

"Oh, that's a Hot Taro," the female Homs said. "Hot Taros always give off steam even when raw, so there's no need to cook this 'chef's friend'."

"Nice! Time to dig in!" Reyn grabbed the Hot Taro carefully and munch a piece off of it. However, Shulk noticed Reyn's face crunching a bit

"How is it, Reyn?" Shulk asked in concern.

"It's...okay, I guess." Reyn sounded disappointed. "I can still eat it, though. Why don't you try, Shulk?"

Shulk frowned. "You know me. I highly doubt I could eat this piece of vegetable, Reyn."

"Listen up, Shulk. Food is food. Eat up or shut up, that's what I say."

Shulk sighed in response.


	36. Juicy Broccoli

**First started on January 28th, 2015.  
****Published on January 31st, 2015.**

* * *

**Chapter 36/300  
****Juicy Broccoli  
Bionis' Leg Arc (2/22)**

"**Take a bite to release its green juice. A sweet and popular vegetable."**

* * *

The two boys continued to eat their breakfast with the group of Homs travelers in Raginar Canyon Path. Shulk tried his best to avoid eating vegetables as much as he could. As for Reyn, he noticed another vegetable that he was so sure he could eat.

"Hey, these are Juicy Broccoli!" Reyn asid, picking up a plate full of them.

"You sounded so sure there, Reyn," Shulk said.

"You haven't heard? These are sweet and popular vegetables!"

Shulk lifted up his eyebrow. "How so?"

"Here, I'll show you." Reyn took a bite off of one of the Juicy Broccoli before showing the bitten portion to Shulk. He noticed green juices coming out of the broccoli. "There are green juices in it, making 'em sweet. Try it, Shulk! It's good!"

Shulk put up his frown up again. "Reyn, I don't like broccoli."

"Food is food. Eat up or-"

"Shut up..." Shulk rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know..."

"By the way," the female Homs traveler said. "What are you two boys doing here?"

"O-oh! We're heading to Colony 6. Do you guys know where?" The Homs traveler group stopped eating and stared back at Shulk and Reyn. The boys noticed the three had worried expressions. "Um... What is it? What's wrong?"

"Colony 6...has been taken by the Mechon," the male Homs traveler answered, much to Shulk and Reyn's shock.


	37. Spicy Cabbage

**First started on January 28th, 2015.  
****Published on January 31st, 2015.**

* * *

**Chapter 37/300  
****Spicy Cabbage  
Bionis' Leg Arc (3/22)**

"**Packed with nutrients, but a complex veg that's tricky to prepare properly."**

* * *

Shulk and Reyn learned the news about the fate of Colony 6 from the Homs group. Deep down, however, the two did not want to believe it. They wanted to see Colony 6 with their own eyes. After finishing eating breakfast and made preparations to Gaur Plain, the Homs traveler group yelled out in protest.

"Wait!" the male Homs said to Shulk and Reyn. "A-are you two seriously heading to Colony 6?!"

"It's suicide!" the male Homs merchant added.

Shulk and Reyn looked back at the group. "Don't sweat it, you guys!" Reyn said, using his right thumb to point at Shulk. "We have the Monado in our side. Those Mechon will be scrap trash when we're through with 'em."

"Th-the Monado?!" the group said, gasping in shock.

"I-is that really the Monado?! The one that's effective against Mechon armor?!" the male Homs merchant stammered in amazement.

"It is," Shulk answered. "If you excuse us, we'll be heading our way." Shulk and Reyn looked away and started to walk a couple of steps forward.

"W-wait!" the female Homs said, rushing up to the two while carrying a medium-sized brown bag. "If... If you're really planning to go to Colony 6, take these." She gave the bag to Reyn as Reyn opened up. He and Shulk saw a couple of cabbages inside. "These are Spicy Cabbages. I worked very hard to cook these, but it's worth it because they're nutritious. I figured you two need to be in top shape."

"R-really?!" Reyn asked before smiling ear-to-ear. "Cheers!"

"I appreciate the thought, but I don't like cabbages," Shulk said before smiling at Reyn. "But I'm sure Reyn will love them."

The female Homs giggled. "I had a feeling someone like him will love Spicy Cabbages," she said. "It was a good guess."

"And you guessed correctly!" Reyn said. "I'll enjoy every second of these Spicy Cabbages." And so, Shulk and Reyn said their good-byes to the group. The two turned the corner to see the vast grassy area of Gaur Plain. The two were awed to see the giant rocky structures, the white clouds, and the wildlife with their own eyes. They had to remind themselves that this was just the Bionis' Leg itself. As they continued walking forward, Reyn noticed a black smoke to his right. "Oi, Shulk! Look over there!"

Shulk stepped forward a bit so that Reyn was not blocking his viewpoint. "Smoke...?" he said, unsure about the source of the black smoke.

"Maybe someone's got a fire cooking." Reyn grinned. "Hope they're cooking up something good!"

Shulk turned to him and scratched the back of his blond hair. "Reyn, we just ate. Besides, it's hardly a good spot for a barbecue. Come on, let's take a look."


	38. Hard Lotus

**First started on January 31st, 2015.  
****Published on January 31st, 2015.**

* * *

**Chapter 38/300  
****Hard Lotus  
Bionis' Leg Arc (4/22)**

"**Green and surprisingly spicy. Eat it and you'll soon feel the burn."**

* * *

When Shulk and Reyn investigated the black smoke, which came from a buggy, Shulk saw a vision of a boy being attacked by two Berserk Arduns. The two quickly looked around (while avoiding a huge Gogol called the Territorial Rotbart) and found the boy near Rho Oasis. The two finished off the Berserk Arduns and regrouped back to the buggy. Shulk fixed the buggy's circuit for the boy, which the boy introduced himself as Juju.

Juju had witnessed the battle when he retreated earlier. It was only just a glimpse due to fear, but Juju realized Shulk and Reyn were strong. He decided to take his two rescuers to a Homs camp somewhere in Bionis' Leg. Shulk and Reyn agreed so that they could get more information from the people.

With Juju in the buggy, the three traveled forward while avoiding any aggressive monsters (especially the Territorial Rotbart for the second time). After passing Rho Oasis and reaching Kamos Guidepost, Juju suddenly stopped his buggy. "Oh! I almost forgotten!" he said as he searched the back of the buggy's storage department.

"Forgot what?" Reyn asked. His question was answer when Juju had a couple of green vegetables in his hands.

Juju sighed in relief. "Good... They're safe." He looked at Shulk and Reyn. "Um... One reason I was out here with my buggy was that we were running low on food. I managed to pick up these Hard Lotuses before my buggy short-circuited."

"Hard Lotuses?" Shulk asked as he and Reyn looked at the green vegetables in Juju's hands.

"Yeah. They're quite spicy than you think. They say that if you eat it, you'll really feel the burn."

"Ah..." Reyn said, nodding with a smile. He picked one up without thinking. "Some grub!"

"Wait, Reyn!" Juju snatched the Hard Lotus from Reyn's hand. "What do you think you're doing?! These are food provisions! Food is scarce in the camp! Don't be such a heartless man like that!"

"Oh... Um, sorry..." Reyn looked down, feeling guilty. "I didn't know the food supply was that low..."

"I'm..." Juju looked away. "I'm sorry as well. I didn't mean to yell like that. It's just that...my big sister loves Hard Lotuses."

"Big sister?"

"Yeah. Her name is Sharla. She's in charge of the camp. She's around your guys' age, maybe a bit older. My sister really loves fruits and spicy foods."

"Oh, is that so?" Reyn smiled, which Juju nodded. "How strong can she handle spicy foods?"

Juju smirked with pride. "She's the best back in the colony! I think she can handle even the spiciest food in existence! If it was a spicy fruit, she'll absolutely love it!"

"So not even Hell can tame her..." Reyn awed, looking at the sky and picturing Juju's sister. He punched his left palm with eagerness. "She's great in my book! We should have an eating contest!"

Juju dropped his smirk. "I...don't think it's the best time...in our current situation." He gripped on the steering wheel. "I'm sorry for wasting time. The camp is through the woods."

"Right! Let's move on!" Reyn and Juju took the lead with Shulk in the back of this group.

For Shulk, he noticed something off with what Juju said earlier about the camp and the shortage of food. Then there was the tragic news about Colony 6 from the Homs traveler group. There were a few opportunities he wanted to speak up during the conversation, but he decided it was not really necessary. He connected the dots in his mind. _No... It couldn't be... The camp couldn't possibly be... _he thought in his mind before stopping himself and following Reyn and Juju closely. He and Reyn would later discovered the truth of the Refugee Camp.


	39. Sour Gooseberry

**First started on February 3rd, 2015.  
****Published on February 3rd, 2015.**

* * *

**Chapter 39/300  
****Sour Gooseberry  
Bionis' Leg Arc (5/22)**

"**A bitter fruit from which prairie trees sprout. Grating it yields a green dye."**

* * *

The Refugee Camp was full of problems. The laughter from the orphaned children were gone, and the camp was mostly filled with children and old people. The young adults, however, were cowards and weaklings. There were clothes shortage because the Tirkins stole them and ran back to Tirkin Headquarters. There were also a lack of medicine supplies, hindering old people even more. The food here was bad; they needed a food with flavor like the Clear Almonds. The cave felt humid, which messed up a child's hair.

Despite Shulk and Reyn meeting the one in charge, Sharla, these problems kept popping up. Sharla decided that they needed to help the people in the camp before she could reveal what happened to Colony 6. Shulk and Reyn agreed and planned to help her until she felt that she was ready. She ordered Juju to stay in the camp since he was not truly ready to leave the camp.

Shulk, Reyn, and Sharla's first quest was to find more food. The three left the camp and decided to find Sour Gooseberries. They found some prairie trees growing near the camp, which the trees were sprouting Sour Gooseberries.

"They're a bit higher than I thought," Shulk said, looking up.

"We need a tall person to get these Sour Gooseberries," Sharla said

"Did someone said 'tall person'?" Reyn asked, rolling his right shoulder. "No sweat...because it's Reyn time!"

Sharla looked at Reyn with a bewildered expression. "'It's Reyn time'?"

Shulk chuckled. "Get used to hearing that from Reyn," he said.

Sharla put her hands on her hips. "Okay... Well, Reyn is tall. I'm pretty sure he can climb and get them all with his height."

"Here we goooo!" Reyn said, dashing forward and smashing against the tree with his right arm. A lot of Sour Gooseberries dropped down to the grass.

Sharla blinked her eyes. "...Or that could work, I guess."

Reyn turned around with a grin. "Just goes to show, Sharla," he said, pointing himself with his thumb. "Brawn is better than brains."

"Uh...excuse me?" She shook her head. "Never mind. We have the Sour Gooseberries. Let's get this party started, shall we?" As a team, Reyn and Shulk picked up the Sour Gooseberries while Sharla got out her grating machine. Reyn handed one fruit to her, which she smiled back. "Thanks, Reyn."

"So what's so special about these Sour Gooseberries?"

"I'll happily show you." She put the Sour Gooseberry into the grating machine and cranked it. The machine poured out green juices into the bowl. "These fruits have a special green dye in them for painting. They're bitter, but I love Sour Gooseberries."

"They sound good," Shulk said, smiling. "I can't wait to try one."

"Me too! Me too!" Reyn added.

Sharla put her hand on her forehead. "Don't be such a baby, Reyn," she said.


	40. Red Durian

**First started on February 3rd, 2015.  
****Published on February 3rd, 2015.**

* * *

**Chapter 40/300  
****Red Durian  
Bionis' Leg Arc (6/22)**

"**A strong fruit that makes you sweat. Used as a cold remedy for kids."**

* * *

One of the kids in the cave was sick with a cold. Normally, it was nearly impossible to retrieve Red Durians all by herself due to any potential dangers from monsters. But luckily, Shulk and Reyn helped out with various side quests. Currently, Sharla and Olga were preparing the cold remedy with the Red Durians. All they had to do was to extract the juices out of these Red Durians. After some preparation, Olga gave a cup of red juice to Sharla.

Sharla smiled. "Thank you for your help," she said.

"I should be thanking you," Olga said. "Now the kid will recover."

"Right. I'll be going." Sharla walked around the cave and found the sick boy lying on the worn-out mat with Shulk and Reyn. Sharla bent down to get closer to the sick kid. "Hey, I have a cold remedy for you. Drink this cup of red juice, please. It's gonna make you sweat at first, but it's normal, okay?"

The sick boy took the cup and started to drink. It only took one sip for the kid to spit it out. "Yuck!" the kid said. "Sharla, I don't wanna drink this..."

"Please, you have to listen to me! Don't you trust me as a medic?"

"But it's disgusting!"

"Oi, kid!" Reyn said, crossing his arms. "Have some respect to her. We worked hard to get this cold remedy. If the Red Durian is gonna make you feel better, be a man and drink up for your own health! It may be disgusting, but it's worth it. All right?"

The boy stared at Reyn's serious expression before looking down at his cup. "Okay..." The kid muster up all his willpower and drank the cup with big gulps.

"Hey! Small gulps!" Sharla said, frowning. "Otherwise, you'll cough suddenly!"

The boy finished the cup, having a disgusted expression on his sweaty face. Sharla gave the boy a cup of water, which he accepted. After drinking enough water, the boy lie back down on the mat with its blanket. "Thanks..."

Reyn smiled. "Well, that's that!" he said.

"You're looking very pleased with yourself," Sharla said, giving him a warm smile. "I guess you do deserve some of the credit."

"W-what? Really?" Reyn saw Sharla nodding back, which he grinned back. "Cheers, Sharla!"


	41. Walnut Grape

**First started on February 3rd, 2015.  
****Published on February 3rd, 2015.**

* * *

**Chapter 41/300  
****Walnut Grape  
Bionis' Leg Arc (7/22)**

"**A grape in a hard shell. Too bitter to eat even if you manage to crack it."**

* * *

When the trio gathered the Sour Gooseberries, they hunted down for some more food. Sharla decided to find some Walnut Grapes. After wandering off a bit further, they found some small trees sprouting Walnut Grapes. In fact, this one section had many Walnut Grapes.

Reyn awed at this. "This could serve the entire camp!" he said.

"I'll get some over there at that tree," Sharla said, walking to one tree on the right. This left Shulk and Reyn at the tree they were currently facing.

Reyn grabbed a cluster of grape and plucked one as he examined it closely. The grape was in a hard shell, so he cracked one with his strong, bare hands and ate one. He spat out the Walnut Grape out. "Argh! Too bitter for me!"

"Hey, Reyn. Toss me one," Shulk said as Reyn plucked and cracked the Walnut Grape.

"Catch, Shulk!" He tossed it in the air. The grape came down fast, so Shulk ended up opening his mouth as the grape went inside his mouth.

Shulk chuckled after swallowing the grape. "Almost had me there. This is a good grape."

"Nice one, Shulk! See if you can get this with your mouth!" Reyn tossed another grape with no shells as Shulk swallowed it. Suddenly, this all became a game between them. Reyn would crack and toss the grapes in the air while Shulk tried his best to eat these delicious grapes without using his hands. In the next few rounds, the game became more stylish. Reyn would toss a grape under his legs while Shulk would jump in the direction in order to catch Reyn's unexpected tosses.

This went on for a minute. Though Sharla was enjoying herself eating these Walnut Grapes, she heard laughter from them. Seeing this shenanigans caused Sharla to be both perplexed and slightly amused. For her, it's been a while seeing something positive for once. _What are those two doing? _she thought, walking closer to them.

Reyn turned around in a stylish way and threw the Walnut Grape straight. The speed took Shulk by surprise, so he dodged it by instinct. This was the first Walnut Grape he missed. As for Reyn, he did see Sharla during his spin. "I'm on fire! Sharla, did you see me?! Did you see what I did?!"

Sharla was taken back to see Reyn actually paying attention to her during his one spin. Still, she decided to tease Reyn a little bit. "Oh! I, uh, wasn't really looking," she said.

"Oh, come on! That's not fair..." Reyn dropped down his shoulders and pouted, much to Sharla's hidden amusement.

Shulk just laughed out loud.


	42. Humming Plum

**First started on February 3rd, 2015.  
****Published on February 3rd, 2015.**

* * *

**Chapter 42/300  
****Humming Plum  
Bionis' Leg Arc (8/22)**

"**A plum that makes you burst into song when you eat it."**

* * *

It was quite understandable that the Refugee Camp had a dark atmosphere due to the Mechon currently occupying Colony 6. Even when Shulk, Reyn, and Sharla did a few side quests, the camp had this overall depressing atmosphere. The trio had gathered a lot of food, so the three plus Juju began to pass out the food to the refugees.

One of the food they got were a group of these strange fruits. Reyn found it odd that no one was eating this plums. When Reyn examined one in his hand, he could hear a faint sound of sweet humming within this plum. Still, Reyn shrugged off and took a bite out of it. It was not his taste, but he was unaware of the side effects to the Humming Plum.

Shulk, Sharla, and Juju were passing out food as normal when they heard someone singing out loud, making it off-key. The three found the source, which was Reyn singing off-key. More of the refugees saw him as well.

"What time is it?! It's Reyn time!" he said, pointing two refugees. "It's not your time, it's not your time! It will always be Reyn time!" He turned to a different group. "In this wooooooorld...where the only tiiiiiiime is Reyn time, everybody drop to the ground and praise the lord of the time! Reyn time! Reyn time!" He ended this off with both of his fists in the air until he began to pant out loud.

As for the rest, everyone started to laugh at poor Reyn.

"Funny Hom Hom!" a Nopon said.

"You sing funny, but horribly!" another Nopon added,

"That was quite funny!" a girl added.

"It's Reyn time!" a boy said in the same tone as Reyn's.

As for Reyn, he blushed in extreme embarrassment with all these strangers laughing at him. He even saw Shulk, Sharla, and Juju laughing out loud. Reyn quickly ran up to them. "Guys! What happened to me?!" he asked. "I just ate this plum, and I started to sing!"

"Reyn, you ate a Humming Plum!" Sharla said, still giggling. "When you eat one, you sing without reason. The side effect is only temporarily."

"What did I tell you, Sharla?" Shulk asked. "Get used to hearing him saying 'Reyn time'."

"Hey! I don't say 'time' all the time!" Reyn said. Everyone blinked their eyes as the camp was filled with positive laughter once more. "What?! What did I say?!"


	43. White Ladybird

**First started on February 16th, 2015.  
****Published on February 17th, 2015.**

* * *

**Chapter 43/300  
****White Ladybird  
Bionis' Leg Arc (9/22)**

"**A ladybird with white spots all over. Males are known by another name."**

* * *

Shulk, Reyn, and Sharla made some good progress collecting food for the refugees. The three were almost done collecting Walnut Grapes. When Reyn plucked the last one, there was a ladybird next to the vine he plucked earlier. Reyn stared at this odd insect with unusual white spots. "Hey, Shulk!" he said as his friend walked closer. Reyn smiled. "Check out this insect. Looks pretty cool, huh?"

Shulk stared at this ladybird curiously before sharing the same expression as Reyn. "Yeah, it is," he replied.

Reyn looked around to find Sharla, only to find that she was coming to them. "Hey, Sharla! Guess what I found?"

"A White Ladybird," Sharla answered.

"Oh? How'd you know?"

"I know some things here on the Bionis' Leg. After all, I lived in Colony 6. One other thing I know about the White Ladybird is that males are known by another name, but I can't seem to recall."

"Oh..." Shulk said, sounding a bit disappointed. "I was actually curious. Maybe some other time..."

Reyn put his finger in front of the White Ladybird, which the bug climbed onto it. He held his finger to the sunlight, admiring the White Ladybird. He glanced back at Sharla. "Come on, Sharla. Why don't you get a closer look?" he asked.

Sharla widened her eyes a bit, gulping. Her fingers tensed a bit. _Oh no... Gotta stay calm, _she thought before putting up her frown. "Instead of looking at a bug and wasting time, help me return to camp with the food."

"Y-yes, ma'am..." Reyn and Shulk replied, looking at each other with the same expression when Fiora was at the Tephra Cave Entrance.


	44. Hill Firefly

**First started on February 16th, 2015.  
****Published on February 17th, 2015.**

* * *

**Chapter 44/300  
****Hill Firefly  
Bionis' Leg Arc (10/22)**

"**Lives on cliffs. Its numbers appear to correlate with shooting star rates."**

* * *

Even when completing various side quests, Sharla was not ready to explain her side of the story to Shulk and Reyn. The refugees still felt a bit unease, making her worried. Shulk and Reyn did their best to help out the refugees.

Tonight, one refugee spoke that the Hill Fireflies would become active. The trio, plus Juju and a couple of Homs and Nopon, were staring at the cliff, meaning the evac ship was to their left. The group looked above to see a few shooting stars. Then they stared back at the cliff to see three Hill Fireflies illuminating the spot. Seeing this sight caused some of the refugees to relax. The light soothed their worries, but it was only temporarily.

"Wow..." Shulk said.

"Pretty neat. These fireflies are cool, huh, Sharla?" Reyn asked before looking at her, who had a somewhat nervous expression. "Sharla?"

"Oh... It's nothing," she said, much to Reyn's confusion. "I just need to sleep. Tomorrow morning, I tell you what happened to Colony 6." She walked away back to the cave, leaving Reyn perplexed.

"What's with her?" Reyn scratched his head. From Reyn's perspective, he tried to connect the dots with her and bugs. That thought was interrupted when his stomach growled. _What's for dinner?_

Juju was holding a child Nopon as the two watched the Hill Fireflies show. "Pretty light," the Nopon said. "They lovely!"

"Yeah," Juju said with a smile, stoking the Nopon's blue fur. Even though bugs were not his thing, he could still appreciate this sight.

"Me feel sleepy... Me want to be with Juju..." Juju looked down to see the Nopon snoring a bit. He chuckled quietly to see the Nopon being a fast sleeper. "Don't go away...Juju..."

Juju tensed after hearing that. After all, tomorrow would be the day he would made his decision against the Mechon in Colony 6. But he was so tempted to join up with Shulk and Reyn.


	45. Moth Crawler

**First started on February 17th, 2015.  
****Published on February 17th, 2015.**

* * *

**Chapter 45/300  
****Moth Crawler  
Bionis' Leg Arc (11/22)**

"**Weird little wriggler. It's harmless, so it's fun to roll it between your fingers."**

* * *

Before returning back to the Refugee Camp, Shulk had a vision of collecting 3 Moth Crawlers for a boy and his sister. Now, Shulk and Reyn approached the two, who were sitting near the lake. The boy looked up. "Hey!" the boy said. "Um... You two look strong. Could you find something for my little sister to play with? There aren't many toys here, and I don't know what to do."

"I want some pet insects to call my own," the sister added. "It's so boring here..."

"Well, what kind of insects?" Shulk asked.

"Moth Crawlers! I heard they're fun to play with."

Shulk smiled. "Well, we have 3 Moth Crawlers. They're yours to play." He pulled out a small insect box, containing the three bugs. When he opened the top and showed the two, the girl's face lit up with glee.

"Whoa!"

"Me and Reyn used to play with these back home when we were kids. I let Reyn handle this since I'm no longer a fan of these bugs."

"No sweat!" Reyn said as he sat down in front of the boy and girl. He picked up the Moth Crawler in his right hand.

"Are you sure about these...bugs?" the boy asked, moving his head back a bit.

"They may wiggle a bit, but they're harmless!" Reyn grinned back. "They're fun bugs to play with because of this!" He let the Moth Crawler on his fingers, allowing the bug to roll between his fingers. "Try it, you two!"

The girl clapped out loud. "I wanna try! I wanna try!" she said. The boy, his sister, and Reyn held each of their own Moth Crawler and let them roll between their fingers. Shulk simply watched to see the three laughing and having fun, even in these dark times.


	46. Queen Locust

**First started on February 17th, 2015.  
****Published on February 17th, 2015.**

* * *

**Chapter 46/300  
****Queen Locust  
Bionis' Leg Arc (12/22)**

"**Deep red like the setting sun, it's a popular gift for ladies."**

* * *

Today's event was a nightmare for Sharla. Her brother, Juju, was taken away by the Bronze Face Mechon, and she just woke up. She realized she was back in the Refugee Camp. When she got out, she saw Shulk and Reyn talking to each other. After their short conversation, the group initially planned to head to Colony 6 right now in order to rescue Juju. However, she still felt her head spinning and ringing, which Shulk and Reyn noticed her current health. It was then the two lads decided to force Sharla to rest until she has fully recovered. She argued back, but Reyn ordered her back, which was very similar to how Gadolt would do. Just like before, Sharla realized it was not worth arguing against Reyn.

Sharla was lying back to her mat, determined to recover as fast as possible. During this wait, she glanced to see Reyn coming while holding what appeared to be an insect box.

"How're you feeling?" Reyn asked.

"The headache lessen a bit since I rested here," Sharla replied.

He smiled. "Good! The sleeping princess needs her full rest."

She giggled. "If you keep talking like that, I might be back in shape in no time. Anyways, what is it?"

"Oh! Uh..." He held the insect box in front of him. There was a deep red locust inside, which send chills on Sharla's skin. "I heard from the refugees about this bug called the Queen Locust, so I got one while you were resting. It's...not my type of bug, but I heard it's a popular gift for the ladies. Am I right or am I right?" He grinned.

She blinked her eyes, staring back up to him. "Wait... You're giving me this Queen Locust as a gift?"

"S-sure! So you'll accept it?"

Sharla stared closely at the Queen Locust. Normally, bugs was not her thing, but this Queen Locust was a beautiful red bug. Plus, Reyn went far enough to give her this gift. _It's the thought that counts. _She looked back up to him. "Sure, Reyn." She grabbed the insect box and set it next to her mat.

Suddenly, he exhaled out loud. "Whew! For the second there, I thought you were gonna refuse! Felt like sweating like a Brog!"

She giggled again. "You really do amuse me, Reyn. Thank you."


	47. Fire Tarantula

**First started on February 17th, 2015.  
****Published on February 17th, 2015.**

* * *

**Chapter 47/300  
****Fire Tarantula  
Bionis' Leg Arc (13/22)**

"**An adorable tarantula whose many hairs are deadly poisonous."**

* * *

Shulk, Reyn, and Sharla quickly ran as fast as possible to rescue Juju. The team reached the northern part of Raguel Bridge and were currently approaching Maguel Road. However, Shulk started to pant out loud, causing him to stop. As much as Shulk wanted to prevent the vision from happening, his body would not listen. Reyn and Sharla agreed to rest for around two minutes since they were running non-stop. They rested on these sitting stones that were apparently set up like a camp from the Tirkins, which Sharla deduced. While they were resting, Reyn decided to speak to her. "Is this the place you were on about?" he asked.

"This is it, all right," Sharla said with a nod. "At the end of the road, there's a path to Colony 6."

"But there's no sign of Juju," Shulk said, still panting a bit. "If my vision is right, he should be around here somewhere."

Sharla sighed with a bit of frustration, but she was also worried. "I'm sure he would have gone along this road. I just hope nothing's happened to him yet."

"Any chance he went up that way?" Reyn asked, pointing at a very wide cave entrance.

"That's Windy Cave. It's not safe around here. I doubt Juju would go off the beaten track if he could avoid it."

"Got it," Shulk said. "We'll search along the road." All of the sudden, Reyn yelped out and leaped out of his spot. "W-what is it, Reyn?!"

"There's a tarantula next to me! Look!" Reyn said, raising his pitch. The three looked next to the sitting stone and saw a hairy tarantula.

Shulk blinked his eyes. "It looks...cute."

"Guys, get back!" Sharla said, standing up and backing away. "That's a Fire Tarantula! It may look adorable, but its hair are deadly poisonous!"

"What are you two slacking off?!" Reyn asked. "Time's up! We have to save Juju now! Get a move on, on the double!" He ran away and began to enter Maguel Road by himself.

"He's...very similar to Gadolt, but what's with him?"

"He has a fear of spiders," Shulk said, smiling a bit.

"Oh..."

But Reyn was right. They need to save Juju now.


	48. Mat Ice

**First started on February 20th, 2015.  
****Published on February 21st, 2015.**

* * *

**Chapter 48/300  
****Mat Ice  
Bionis' Leg Arc (14/22)**

"**Ice known as Golden Soil. It forms underground and is gold in color."**

* * *

When Shulk, Reyn, and Sharla returned back to camp with the food, Sharla led the two to the cave entrance. Next, she led them deeper and below the cave. Some of the refugees would be here to sleep. But there was an another room that was meant to store these rations. When they entered the room, the right side was filled with empty crates, barrels, and a huge box as a table. As the three stored the food, Shulk and Reyn noticed something bright. On the opposite side was the corner, but part of the ground was shiny gold.

"Whoa! It's a gold mine!" Reyn said as he got closer to the golden dirt. Shulk and Sharla followed him.

"Oh, that's a Mat Ice," Sharla said, bending down to it.

"What? It's actually ice?" Shulk asked, being a bit skeptical. He thought it was something else, which he felt a bit disappointed.

"It is. This ice is known as the Golden Soil. From what I know, the Mat Ice come from underground. They're also golden." She broke a piece and held it in front of her smiling face. "I really love the Mat Ice. It's beautiful."

"Yeah!" Reyn added, holding his own piece next to his face. "I guess you could say this ice is...nice!"

Shulk chuckled after hearing that. Sharla dropped her smile, looking at Reyn's grinning face and his reflection. Seeing two Reyns grinning at her, she simply placed her hand on her forehead. But deep down, it almost looked like it was Gadolt grinning at her, instead.


	49. Bluesky Bark

**First started on February 21st, 2015.  
****Published on February 21st, 2015.**

* * *

**Chapter 49/300  
****Bluesky Bark  
Bionis' Leg (15/22)**

"**Tree bark like the sky above the Bionis' Leg. Lush and refreshing."**

* * *

Young Dunban and Fiora felt a great sense of relief, recalling the dreadful event that happened today. Colony 9 was attacked by the Mechon, and the two could not make it to shelter in time. They had to retrieve a keepsake from their mother before they ran through Tephra Cave. Some of the Mechon were pursuing them as Fiora was onto Dunban's back. With the Mechon relentlessly chasing them, it was the most frightening thing to them. Eventually, the two reached the Bionis' Leg and stopped at Rho Oasis when they realized they escaped from the Mechon. In this peaceful afternoon, Dunban feared the possibility might still be Colony 9. And so, the two rested around Rho Oasis until he felt it was safe to return home.

Dunban scouted out to search for food alone, leaving his little sister behind. As Fiora waited for him, she decided to look around this place without leaving the vicinity. One thing that stood out the most was the tree in front of her. The tree was different from the rest because its bark was sky blue. She walked forward closely and broke the piece of the bark.

"Fiora?" Dunban said.

She turned around and saw Dunban holding some fruits in his hands. "You're back, big brother!" she said, holding the Bluesky Bark in her hands. "Look! It's different from the other trees!"

"Hmm? That...piece of bark?" He walked forward, bent down, and stared at the Bluesky Bark closely.

She stared at him with her childlike expression. "What do you think, Big Brother?"

Dunban shook his head in disappointment. "This bark does not suit well with the rest of the trees. It goes against the natural beauty of this land's nature."

"Y-you don't like it?"

"I don't like this bark, Fiora."

Fiora held the Bluesky Bark a bit closer to her face. While it did felt somewhat good, she decided to go along with him. If he did not like it, she would not like it, too. She dropped the Bluesky Bark.


	50. Pione Stone

**First started on February 21st, 2015.  
****Published on February 21st, 2015.**

* * *

**Chapter 50/300  
****Pione Stone  
Bionis' Leg Arc (16/22)**

"**A fragile looking purple stone. Water seeps out when you break it."**

* * *

It's been a week since Dunban and Fiora stayed in Rho Oasis after the Mechon attack of Colony 9. The two survived living here, and Dunban believed it was time to return home. He thought about Colony 9's state and wondered if the Defense Force succeeded in repelling the Mechon. He wished for that to be true, but he had to see it for himself.

"Waaaaah! Big brother!" Fiora said, breaking Dunban's thoughts.

Instinctively, Dunban rushed to his younger sister, who was next to Rho Oasis. "What is it, Fiora?!" he asked in a haste. He saw her crying out tears.

"Th-these p-purple stones broke b-because of me! I-I broke nature!"

Dunban tilted his head, so he looked next to her to see a bunch of purple stones just below the water. The stones on the sand were already broken, which the water leaked out onto the sand. With his sharp eye, the edge of the water was filled with this purple stones called the Pione Stones. He chuckled before rubbing Fiora's hair and staring at her tearful face. "Wipe those tears away, Fiora. It's okay. There's plenty of stones left in this region. You did not break nature."

"R-r-really?" She still choked, but he nodded. He grabbed one of the Pione Stones, but it broke immediately due to his strength. To her surprise, he was smiling at this.

"These stones are rather unique. I liked how the water seeps out of these stones. We could probably play a game with these...but..." He signaled Fiora to climb onto his back, which she did. "We must return back to Colony 9. We must return to our home."

"Home..." She smiled after hearing that, burying her face on Dunban's long hair. And so, Dunban carried her all the way to Colony 9.

* * *

12 years later, Dunban and Dickson were walking on the grassy plains as normal when Dunban suddenly stopped. Dickson noticed Dunban's strange action. "What's the holdup, Dunban?" he asked. He watched to see Dunban staring at Rho Oasis. "Have you forgotten about Shulk and the Monado already?"

Dunban stared back at Dickson and lightly shook his head. "I apologize," he replied. "I was just...revisiting the past."


	51. Rusty Bolt

**First started on February 24th, 2015.  
****Published on February 24th, 2015.**

* * *

**Chapter 51/300  
****Rusty Bolt  
Bionis' Leg Arc (17/22)**

"**A bolt that's been rusted away by the elements. Probably useless now."**

* * *

While Sharla was recovering, the Refugee Camp was attacked by an Aqua Nebula in a drizzle. This was because Shulk and Reyn were practicing their Ether Arts for the upcoming fights in Colony 6. Under the drizzle, the Aqua Nebula appeared without warning and attacked Shullk and Reyn. The refugees retreated in the cave while the fight took place at the camp's entrance.

As for the fight, the two were having a much difficult time damaging this Aqua Nebula. Their physical attacks were not working against this gaseous enemy, and they were taking some ether damage. To make it worse, Shulk had a vision of the Aqua Nebula's self-destructing itself, greatly damaging the two. The two were about to use their desperate attacks to change the future.

"Eat these electrical rounds!" a woman's voice said as two electrical bullets struck the Aqua Nebula. The cloud-like enemy faded away into nothingness. Shulk and Reyn turned around to see Sharla with a small smirk. "Honestly, you two... Fighting an ether-like enemy without me?"

"Sharla, you're a life-saver!" Reyn said, grinning.

Shulk chuckled. "That's supposed to be my line, Reyn," he said. After Shulk and Reyn recovered their vitality thanks to Sharla's heal rounds, Shulk's shoe bumped into a small object on the ground. He looked down and picked up a Rusty Bolt.

"What's that, Shulk?"

"Just a Rusty Bolt." Shulk continued to stare at it. "It...looks like it's been rusted by that Aqua Nebula."

"From how it looks, it's probably useless," Sharla added.

"No way!" Reyn said. "If anyone can build parts with junk, it's Shulk! After all, he is a scientist in Colony 9."

"Oh, a scientist? That is a wonderful occupation for you, Shulk," She smiled as Reyn started to look at the same spot Shulk picked up the Rusty Bolt.

"Thanks, you two," Shulk said, smiling back. "I'll find a way to use this Rusty Bolt."

"Hey! Look what I found!" Reyn said as he held two things in his hands. On his right hand was a small blue seed, and the left hand had a fragment that looked like it was for ornamental use. "What are these things doing here?" Suddenly, he suddenly slipped on the wet dirt, causing the blue seed to fly up in the air. The seed exploded, causing a rain shower specifically around him. Strangely enough, it only lasted for 10 seconds until everything stopped raining. Reyn grunted. "Argh... I'm wetter than...wet!"

"What just happened?!" Shulk asked.

"I...don't know," Sharla replied, who was also perplexed by a sudden rain shower. The three simply witnessed the usage of the water seed called the Light Rain Element.

"Hey, look! This fragment glows like a rainbow!" Reyn said, staring at the elemental piece on his left hand. What he was holding was the Element Fragment. "You know what I say? You can't have a rainbow without Reyn, baby!"

Shulk laughed out loud while Sharla did a facepalm.


	52. Winding Gear

**First started on February 24th, 2015.  
****Published on February 24th, 2015.**

* * *

**Chapter 52/300  
****Winding Gear  
Bionis' Leg Arc (18/22)**

"**A curved white cog. Why was it made like that? Nobody knows."**

* * *

After defending the Refugee Camp from the Aqua Nebula, the trio decided to dry up and prepared to head to Colony 6. Shulk decided to dry up in a secluded corner where there were not a lot of refugees watching. One generous refugee offered his spare clothes to Shulk until his clothes were dried up. Shulk thanked the kind refugee; he also assumed Reyn and Sharla were doing the same thing as him. As Shulk waited for his clothes to dry, he was about to sit on top of the box to kill some time when he saw a curved white cog on it. He picked it up and examined it closely. He had never seen this Winding Gear. But the ultimate question was why was it made like this? He had to know right now.

Some time later, Reyn and Sharla were all set to head to Colony 6 and to rescue Juju. They searched around and found Shulk at the secluded corner. He was sitting on a small barrel and using the large box as his table. Beside the scattered papers, he also had a writing utensil to make notes. One of the paper had markings on the side to make it as a substitute ruler. Reyn and Sharla could see Shulk studying the Winding Gear with his eyes being glued to it.

"Uh-oh... Shulk's gone nerd-mode," Reyn said.

"I can see," Sharla said. "It's like seeing a scientist, no matter what working station he's in. Well, aren't you gonna call him?"

"I know, I know." Reyn walked forward and slammed his hands on the large box.

"Shulk yelped and focused his attention on his grinning friend. "Reyn, did you really had to scare me like that?!" he asked.

Reyn scratched his back of his head. "Look, man. I know you, and I figured I had to make some loud noise to grab your attention."

"I highly doubt that, Reyn..."

"Anyways," Sharla said, "Reyn and I are ready to go. Are you, Shulk?"

"Wh-what? We're going already? But I was almost done figuring out this Winding Gear!"

"Shulk! Snap out of it!" Reyn said, frowning. "We have to save Juju, remember?"

Shulk widened his eyes, unable to look at his friends. He could feel their piercing stares at him. "I'm... I'm sorry... I got too carried away, didn't I? I'll get prepared as soon as possible." A few minutes later, Shulk wore his old clothes after they were dried. Before leaving, he took the Winding Gear and his notes so that he could stored them in his inventory. He really wanted to know why someone made the Winding Gear.


	53. Gold Dust Illusion

**First started on February 26th, 2015.  
****Published on February 26th, 2015.**

* * *

**Chapter 53/300  
****Gold Dust Illusion  
Bionis' Leg Arc (19/22)**

"**A starry-eyed Shulk named this. A sand that shines a beautiful gold."**

* * *

After Shulk, Reyn, and Sharla defeated the Aqua Nebula at the Refugee Camp's entrance, the trio went back to dry up. But on the way back, Shulk spotted something shiny in the sand. In fact, some parts on the edge of the lake were radiating in gold color. Shulk quickly ran ahead and bent down at the golden sand. "Look at this!" he said as his eyes reflected like the stars. "It's some sort of...Gold Dust Illusion!"

"Gold Dust Illusion?" Reyn said, bending down next to his best friend. He scooped up the golden sand on the palm of his hand before frowning. "Oh... I thought it was really gold at first. Guess it really is an illusion."

"Yeah, it's a bit of a shame."

"But don't you think it's lovely?" Sharla asked as she scooped up the golden sand in both of her hands. "Even if it's an illusion, it's beautiful." She looked at the edges of the sparkling lake, then the golden sands around the lake. "I never thought this place could look so beautiful."

Reyn looked around as well. "Yeah, it does look beautiful," he said as Shulk nodded.

"Yeah..." She dropped the Gold Dust Illusion and stood up. "Come on, boys. Let's head back to the cave and dry up."


	54. Devious Gravity

**First started on February 26th, 2015.  
****Published on February 26th, 2015.**

* * *

**Chapter 54/300  
****Devious Gravity  
Bionis' Leg Arc (20/22)**

"**Reyn came up with this at random. Gives a wild savage impression."**

* * *

Shulk, Reyn, and Sharla almost reached the entrance of Maguel Road. This time, they were heading to Colony 6 to rescue Juju. The team walked past the familiar camp site where Reyn jumped out in fright because of the Fire Tarantula a while ago. Shulk and Sharla noticed Reyn to be unusually stiff than normal.

"Relax, Reyn," Sharla said, touching Reyn's right shoulder before smirking. "No itty-bitty spider is gonna scare you."

"I can't help it!" Reyn said, glancing her with a worried look. "And I still don't get how a spider can be cute! What's the logic in that?!"

_Let's just hope there's no cute caterpillars, _Shulk thought, shivering at that thought. With Reyn in the lead, he was about to walk past by a lone tree when something dropped down from the tree branches. The group stopped suddenly at this tiny creature that looked wild and dangerous judging by its appearance only.

Reyn gasped out loud. "Whoa! It's sort of...Devious Gravity!"

"Devious Gravity?" Shulk and Sharla said with puzzled looks.

"That's kind of a random name there, Reyn," Shulk said, scratching the back of his head. "Though this Devious Gravity looks interesting."

"Yeah. It looks fine," Sharla agreed.

"'Fine'? It looks awesome!" Reyn said. "Look how wild it is! I bet it can take down a bigger foe!"

Sharla smiled. "Looks like someone has found a pet."

"Regardless, that...Devious Gravity," Shulk continued, "looks dangerous. Let's stay focus and move on." The team entered Maguel Road as the Devious Gravity climbed back up to the tree branch just so it could surprise the next one.


	55. White Songbird

**First started on February 26th, 2015.  
****Published on February 26th, 2015.**

* * *

**Chapter 55/300  
****White Songbird  
Bionis' Leg Arc (21/22)**

"**A poetic name given by Shulk. Makes a fresh sound in the breeze."**

* * *

When Shulk, Reyn, and Sharla exited the Refugee Camp to head to Colony 6, the team had to fight some of the Antols along the way. They had to kill them so that the Antols would not threaten the refugees. Luckily for the team, one hit from the Monado's beam, the gunlance, and the rifle were enough to kill an Antol. The fight ended when Shulk finished the last Antol with a Back Slash. The Homs put their weapons on their back to celebrate their victory.

"We got through that pretty good!" Shulk said.

"We make a great team!" Sharla added.

"Man, what a buncha jokers!" Reyn added with a grin. He stopped grinning when he heard the sound of grass moving. He looked down to see the dead Basin Antol with its eye on the grass. To his horror, the eye sprouted legs and began to move on its own. "Oh my Bionis! It's a Living Antol Eye! Whoa!"He sprinted to his friends, who were confused by Reyn's behavior.

"What's wrong, Reyn?" Sharla asked.

"That eye from the Antol just sprouted legs! It's like a spider, for crying out loud!"

"Stop moaning about it, Reyn," Shulk said. "Look, if it makes you feel better...do you hear that sound?"

"What sound? What do ya mean, Shulk?"

"Reyn," Sharla said with a smirk, "you have to be quiet in order to hear what Shulk was referring to."

"I-I know that..." The three stayed quiet, feeling the soft breeze. The team could hear a fresh tweeting sound somewhere at the tree branches.

Shulk looked up and found the source of the fresh sound, which was a white bird. "Over there!" he said. "Judging by its looks, it must be a White Songbird."

"White Songbird? Sounds poetic, Shulk," Sharla said with a smile as the three listened more. The sound had a soothing effect on them. "It must have started to sing when the Antols were gone."

"Wow... It's...lovely," Reyn said with a slight gaping mouth. Sharla waved her hand in front of Reyn's face, but he did not flinch.

Sharla giggled. "Hello? Bionis to Reyn?"

"H-huh? Wha?"

"It looks like Reyn really likes the White Songbird," Shulk said before chuckling a bit. "It calmed down his mind from the walking eye."

Reyn crossed his arms. "Somethin' wrong liking music?"

"It's okay if you like its tweets," Sharla said. "But we have to get moving. Now, get a move on, big guy!" She began to push him as he let his feet move forward.

"W-w-wait! I wanna listen more!"

Shulk followed behind with a small smile as the White Songbird continued to tweet in the gentle breeze.


	56. Death Bangle

**First started on February 26th, 2015.  
****Published on February 26th, 2015.**

* * *

**Chapter 56/300  
****Death Bangle  
Bionis' Leg Arc (22/22)**

"**Reyn came up with this on the spot. It's made from viciously sharp fangs."**

* * *

"We're almost there," Sharla said to Shulk and Reyn. The team was currently on a small island connected by two metal bridges. To their left was the Kasharpa Falls. In front of them was the second metal bridge and a huge cave passage. "Once we passed this metal bridge, we'll head into Bask Cave Passage and finally reach Colony 6."

"All right," Shulk said. "We can definitely do this! Right, Reyn?" He glanced to his right to see Reyn picking up an unidentified object near the shore. "Reyn?"

_Whoa... What is this? _Reyn thought in his mind, holding a palm-sized orb with water inside. However, there was a large crack on it, almost on the verge of breaking. With his large hands, he started to feel it until he heard a crack. Suddenly, the orb shot out a torrent toward him, sending him flying in the air as he screamed out loud. He landed in front of Shulk and Sharla.

"Reyn!" Sharla said, pulling out her ether rifle and aiming at Reyn. "Heal Bullet! Clear!" A blue bullet shot forth and exploded into blue ether, wrapping around Reyn's body.

The pain from the orb's torrent was gone, allowing Reyn to get his back (or rather his gunlance) off the ground. "Sharla, with you around, I fight three times as hard!" Reyn grinned at her with a thumbs-up.

She sighed. "Reyn... What am I going to do with you?"

"Reyn, what did you do?" Shulk asked, crossing his arms.

"I just picked up a broken orb, and then it shot me!" Reyn answered.

"Hmm..." Sharla said. "I...think that orb you picked up was a Flamii Waterfall Orb. Those orbs come from Lahar Flamiis that appear here at night. If the orb breaks...you know the rest."

"Figures..." As Reyn was about to get up, he noticed another object near his right hand. It was an unusual bangle with sharp fangs. "Death Bangle!" He leaped off the ground almost in an instant.

"Death Bangle?" Shulk said, taking a closer look at it. He cringed his face in disgust to see its design. "How hideous! So...ugly! What kind of bangle is this, and who on Bionis made this?!"

"I dunno, Shulk, but it looks cool for a bangle."

"Oooh! This bangle looks nice!" Sharla said, picking up the Death Bangle and admiring it without cutting herself from the fangs. "You know, I think I'll keep this with me."

"Is she serious?" Shulk whispered to Reyn with a confused look.

"I guess so..." Reyn whispered back with the same expression as Shulk's.

"Is there something you boys wanna tell me?" Sharla asked with her hands on her hips. Her Death Bangle inserted around her right wrist.

"N-no, ma'am!" Shulk and Reyn answered as Sharla walked to the metal bridge leading to the Bask Cave Passage.

"Then let's get going! To Colony 6!"


	57. Cute Orchid (Colony 6)

**First started on May 28th, 2015.  
****Published on ****June 1st****, 2015.**

* * *

**Chapter 57/300  
**** Cute Orchid  
Colony 6 Arc (1/8)**

"**This bloom is truly lovely, but is soon scattered away on the breeze."**

* * *

Shulk, Reyn, and Sharla exited out of the Bionis' Leg's Bask Cave Passage, exited out of the Supply Road, and finally walked in the area of Colony 6. Walking further a bit, the three stopped at Watchpoint Junction to see Colony 6 surrounded by a halfway metal dome from afar.

"This is Colony 6?" Shulk asked.

"It's like a fortress," Reyn said, scratching his head a bit. "Did people really live here?"

"So much has changed..." Sharla began, putting her hand on her chin. "It's only been a month."

Reyn punched his left palm with a serious expression. "We'll find Juju, and then smash some metal!"

Shulk faced him. "Wait!" he said. "We can't just rush in."

Sharla faced the two. "We could enter through the mine," she said.

"Mine?"

"There's a massive ether deposit under the colony. The first settlers here built right on top of the mine. That's how we got our colony. The mine is like a network of tunnels. It's much more complicated than the colony streets. They can't have figured it all out in the space of a month."

"So..." Reyn said, crossing his arms.

"She means it's the best route if we want to remain unseen," Shulk said.

"You're catching on," she said to him, nodding.

"Great!" Reyn said, grinning. "So how do we get in?"

"Through the Drainage Outlet. It's just up ahead." Sharla led the two boys, turning the corner of Watchpoint Junction. Shulk and Reyn noticed an elevator. "First, we'll use this elevator to get down, walk on the Splintered Path, and reach the bottom of Colony 6, which is the Drainage Outlet."

"Okay," Shulk said, nodding. They walked down the path until the three noticed a cluster of flowers at the left side. "Hey... Look at these flowers."

"Oh, those are Cute Orchids. It looks like they recently bloomed here. They sure look nice."

"Eh... I don't like 'em," Reyn said, looking down at the Cute Orchids.

"I like them, Reyn," Shulk said. Suddenly, the breeze began to pick up nearly all of the Cute Orchids into the air. "What?! Oh no!"

"Oh, I forgot to mention one thing," Sharla said, seeing the dancing flowers in the air. "They're plucked away very easily by the wind."

"So much for that," Reyn said as the three watched the Cute Orchids floating toward the direction of the Drainage Outlet. Shulk and Reyn also saw the Splintered Path, realizing one strong gust of wind could easily pushed them off the edge. "Oh man! We really have to go through there?" He gulped, seeing the very deep drop to the ocean.

"It's the only way. Come on, let's go." Sharla led the two into the elevator, pressed the down button, and waited for the elevator to move down.


	58. Sirius Anemone

**First started on May 28th, 2015.  
****Published on ****June 1st****, 2015.**

* * *

**Chapter 58/300  
****Sirius Anemone  
Colony 6 Arc (2/8)**

"**Blooms secretly in hidden spots. Used as a remedy to calm the mind."**

* * *

_"Listen to me!" Sharla said to Gadolt. "Nobody knew that so many Mechon would come! More people would've died if it wasn't for you!"_

_He fired three shots from his rifle. "It's not about reducing causalities," he said, grunting. "We lost 30 men...and we lost the fortress. Those men died for nothing!" His voice was full of anger and regret._

_"Would their deaths have any meaning if we'd won?"_

_"...Yes."_

_She gasped silently._

_"At least they would have died for something." He reloaded a new cartridge and aimed at the broken Mechon armors. "This is the end now. It's either the Mechon...or us." He fired more shots in the blaze, causing Sharla to close her ears from the loud gun shots. The Mechon armors were now in pieces this time. "I don't care if I'm the last man standing! I'll take them down!"_

* * *

After finishing target practice, Gadolt was back in Colony 6 in his room. He cleaned and inspected his custom rifle on his table, making sure it was in top shape. Though, he still wished it had more power. He heard the door's creaking a bit, which he glanced to see Sharla coming in.

She glanced away a bit. "I...brought you something," she said, holding a clear cup of white liquid as she approached him.

"What is it? Milk?" he asked.

"A remedy to ease your mind." On her other hand, she was holding a white flower. "This is a Siruis Anemone. I recently heard about this, and I thought you might need the remedy. I found only one in Hope Farm. And then, I had Olga to help me with the remedy."

He dismissed it with a wave before looking back at his rifle. "No thanks. I'm fine, really."

"No, you're-" She stopped suddenly as he glanced at her. She looked down on the floor. "Just... Please drink this for my sake. I...don't want you to do anything rash, okay?"

He stared at her intently before seeing her sympathetic look. He dropped his serious demeanor and took the cup. "All right. For you, Sharla."

She watched him taking a couple of sips. "Thank you, Gadolt. I'll be leaving now." She walked away and closed the door silently, still having her hands (and the Sirius Anemone) on the doorknob behind her back. One question kept popping in her mind.

Was it really worth it to beat the Mechon at any cost, even giving up your own life?

The medic had no answer. She wanted to ask this question to someone else.


	59. Spirit Clematis

**First started on May 28th, 2015.  
****Published on ****June 1st****, 2015.**

* * *

**Chapter 59/300  
****Spirit Clematis  
Colony 6 Arc (3/8)**

"**The petals look a bit intimidating, but it's supremely beautiful and fragrant."**

* * *

On a stormy, rainy night, Dunban and Dickson reached the entrance of the Pod Depot with their umbrellas. Before reaching here, they had killed several hidden Fliers, allowing Dickson to craft highly water-resistant umbrellas. They stood next to the tree as Dickson had to take a breather before continuing on.

"I must say, these umbrellas are quite handy," Dunban said with a small smile as he glanced at his new sword strapped on his right hip. "But nothing compares to this Anti-Mechon Glaive you given me."

Dickson scoffed. "Tch... You better not waste that sword, Dunban. Take good care of it."

"You have my word." Suddenly, Dunban smelled something good. He looked down to see a flower with looked like it had beautiful, but sharp petals. He set down his umbrella, bent down to the grass, and plucked this Spirit Clematis gently. "This is a good flower." Dunban smiled, sniffing it more. "I can smell this more than the rain."

Dickson rolled his eyes. "Look at yourself. Dunban, the man of flower-lovers. Someone give this man a medal."

"I take pride in my appreciation of nature." Suddenly, they heard several huge sounds from afar. The Hoxes and Antols around the Pod Depot began to run away. "The monsters... They're unsettled. Let's go, Dickson!" He dropped the Spirit Clematis and picked up his umbrella before rushing off with Dickson behind. They passed the Pod Depot and stood on the cliff before looking down to their right. An army of Mechon, small and big, had surrounded Shulk's group.

"I can talk all right," Metal Face responded back to Shulk's group, "and I got a good memory." He thrust his face forward as his voice changed into a mocking way. "'Fiora! Get outta there! Get out!" He exclaimed with an evil, joyful laugh. "Her screams were music to my ears," he continued, showing off his claws, "as my claws slid right through her soft flesh...like a hot knife through butter!" He laughed out loud.

Dickson heard Dunban growling in anger, taking out his sword. "Wait, you beast!" Dickson said, putting a hand in front of him. "I know how you feel, but you gotta stay calm!"

Dunban breathed in and out slowly, ridding that memory. "Stay calm... Stay focus," he murmured.

Dickson pulled out his Sabre and aimed at Metal Face. The two saw Shulk knocked away by Metal Face's claw. "Wait for my signal. We'll launch a surprised attack."

"Understood." As Dunban backed away sightly, Dickson watched Metal Face continuing to mock Shulk and the Monado.

"Now," Metal Face said, widening his right claw, "time to cut you down to size!" He lifted his claw, preparing to thrust at Shulk's group.

"Eat this!" Dickson fired an explosive shot in front of Metal Face.

"Hey, what?!" Metal Face and everyone else looked up at the slanted cliff to see Dickson.

Otharon gasped, squinting his eyes in this heavy rain. "Huh?" he said. "That's-"

Dickson glanced his eyes to his left. "Now!" he said, still aiming at Metal Face. "Let 'em have it, Beast!"

Dunban let out a battle cry as he charged down the slope.


	60. Pyro Lizard

**First started on May 28th, 2015.  
****Published on ****June 1st****, 2015.**

* * *

**Chapter 60/300  
****Pyro Lizard  
Colony 6 Arc (4/8)**

"**Covered in bumpy skin. It turns a fiery red if you disturb it."**

* * *

Shulk, Reyn, and Sharla almost reached the Drainage Outlet, approaching the entrance's side bridge. But before they reached here, it started to rain. Water Upas at the entrance of the metal bridge appeared, forcing the trio to take care of them when these Upas spotted them. As they three walked on the bridge, they found one more thing standing in their way. There was a small lizard covered in bumpy skin.

"That's a Pyro Lizard!" Sharla said, gasping. "Its skin will turn like fire if we disturb it, hence its name."

"What? That can't be right," Reyn said, crossing his arms. He approached the lizard, causing it to stare at him. The lizard's skin turned into a blaze color, causing Reyn to step back. "Whoa, you're right!"

"Come on, Reyn! Let's go!" Shulk said. The three had to jump over the Pyro Lizard, entering inside the Drainage Outlet. The three looked back to see the Pyro Lizard, but its color reverted back to normal before crawling away. Shulk smiled. "That is one cool lizard."

Reyn grinned. "Yeah." He looked at Sharla to see she had something in her hand. "What're you holding, Sharla?"

"It's a Small Upa Light," she answered, showing a tiny ball of light. "I thought we could use this in this darkness further ahead." She stared back at it intently. "But then I realized it's too small."

"Bummer..."

"But..." She smiled, clasping it. "At least it lights up my heart with hope."

Reyn and Shulk smiled and nodded to her, understanding her message. The three entered the Ether Mine's Drainage Tunnel.


	61. Amblygon Turtle

**First started on May 28th, 2015.  
****Published on ****June 1st****, 2015.**

* * *

**Chapter 61/300  
****Amblygon Turtle  
Colony 6 Arc (5/8)**

"**Carries a shell-like topaz clusters. Folks like to use it as a decoration."**

* * *

"There we go!" Sharla said, putting an Amblygon Turtle in a transparent box. She and a few other Colony 6 residents were at the lake within Colony 6. It was a peaceful day where these turtles with topaz shells would emerge out of the lake. With Sharla being satisfied, she carried the box and headed back to her home. She held the box in front of her, poking the box. "I hope Juju likes this. This one is nice." The medic pulled out her elaborate pocket watch to check the time, seeing that it was almost noon.

But then, the reflection was covered in black. She looked up and gasped in fear, dropping the box. A swarm of Mechon has blackened the sky, dropping down in different sections of the colony. Sharla's first thought was to find Juju immediately. It was her only concern. She ran around the colony like a headless Bunniv as the people around were screaming and running away. The air-raid siren blasted away, yet it was already too late. Sharla continued to call out Juju's name repeatedly until she found him at the southwestern part of Colony 6.

"Sharla!" Juju said, running up to her.

"Juju!" Sharla hugged her little brother tightly before putting him on the ground. "Are you all right?!"

"I-I'm fine! Otharon and Gadolt are here!"

Sharla looked forward to see the two soldiers coming to her. "Sharla, you're okay!" Gadolt said, smiling in relief.

"I am!" Sharla said, sighing in relief as she faced Otharon. "Sir!"

"Damn! I can't believe this! How?!" Otharon said, seeing more Mechon dropping down before facing the rest. "Medic Sharla, lead the evacuating residents into the Ether Mine!" He glanced back at one of the many mine entrances of Colony 6. "The rest of Colony 6's Defense Force will repel the Mechon as much as possible. Later on, Gadolt and I will rendezvous you and Juju at the Mining Base for the next order! Go! Go!"

"Sir!" She saluted him. "Come on, Juju!"

"But I wanna fight!" Juju said. "I can fight! I'm no coward!"

"Juju!"

"Oi, kid!" Gadolt said, showing his gritting teeth. "This is no game! You wanna help? Help the people here first!"

"Gadolt is right! Move!" Sharla took Juju's wrist and headed inside the mining entrance. She glanced back to see Gadolt and Otharon running into combat with their rifles.


	62. Dobercorgi

**First started on May 28th, 2015.  
****Published on ****June 1st****, 2015.**

* * *

**Chapter 62/300  
****Dobercorgi  
Colony 6 Arc (6/8)**

"**Timid and weak, yet can become an excellent guard dog with training."**

* * *

After Shulk's group repelled an army of Telethia, the team decided to help around reconstructing Colony 6 for a bit. Melia and Riki wandered around near the entrance of the colony, picking up a few debris from the Telethia attack. The two were tired, but Riki wanted to stay and help her as a Heropon. Melia, on the other hand, want to avert her thoughts away on Shulk and Fiora by doing this task. Though her heart felt strangely relief after Fiora said she felt strongly for Shulk, there was still this small throbbing pain within her heart. She let out a heavy sigh, realizing it would take a while to let go of Shulk.

"Melly? What wrong?" Riki asked.

"I'm just...exhausted," Melia replied.

Riki stared at her closely, seeing her dull eyes. He had a gut feeling there was something more, but decided not to press more. "Melly should sleep now! Melly can cuddle with Riki!"

Melia curved up her lips. At least there was someone who can lit up her heart. "I appreciate it, Riki. Let us return to Junks." The two began to walk away until Melia heard a sound of a dog crying. She looked left to see a small pile of debris and approached it. She moved the pile out of the way to see a small green dog. "Is that...a Dobercorgi?"

"Wobekogi?"

"Dobercorgi, Riki. I read one of these before." Melia bent down to the shivering Dobercorgi and smiled. "Here, doggy doggy doggy. May I stroke your fur, please?"

"Whua?!" Riki watched the Dobercorgi slowly walking up to Melia as she stroke the fur. The fear on the dog's face was replaced with happiness as the dog circled around the High Entia.

Melia giggled. "I think this Dobercorgi wants to follow me." She picked up the Dobercorgi and rubbed the head. "It has no collar. I shall take him under my care."

"Whua?! But...Melly!" Riki could not believe it. One minute, he thought he was going to be stroked by Melia. However, this "mutt" Riki put it clearly stole his spotlight. Riki swore he saw the Dobercorgi smiling at him to make him jealous (though that was purely his own imagination).

The two returned back to Junks to see Dunban leaning at the side at the entrance. "Good evening, you two," Dunban said. "I...see you have a Dobercorgi."

"Indeed, Dunban," Melia said, nodding. "I found him in the debris and decided to take care of him."

Dunban raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You training a dog?" Suddenly, the Dobercorgi started to bark at him. "What the?!" He cringed at the dog barked more.

"Down, boy!" Melia stroked the head again, easing the dog to stop barking. "Hmm... It seems that while the Dobercorgi is fragile, he can become a great guard dog through training." She smiled widely at that thought. "You shall become the finest puppy ever!" She entered inside Junks as the two stared at her with ludicrous looks.

Dunban scratched the back of his hair, still feeling his body tensed. "Small animals..." he said in a grumpy tone as he heard Riki growling out loud. "Riki?"

"Riki is angry!" Riki said, bouncing up and down fast.

"For...what?"

"Riki hate Wobekogi!"

"How...interesting, Riki."


	63. Verdant Eternity

**First started on May 28th, 2015.  
****Published on ****June 1st****, 2015.**

* * *

**Chapter 63/300  
****Verdant Eternity  
Colony 6 Arc (7/8)**

"**Shulk mulled over this for ages. A leaf that never withers."**

* * *

Shulk was outside on top of Junks, way above the entrance's sliding doors. He heard the Dobercorgi's barking below, but just shrugged off. He used his left elbow on the rail so that he could rest his chin on his left hand. On his right hand was a leaf that fell to him when he was here on this spot. He stared at it as he slowly twisted around repeatedly, noting that it was not dry and shriveled at all. It was like touching a fresh leaf.

He heard a door behind him open up. "Shulk?" someone asked.

"Fiora? Is that you?" he asked, still looking at the leaf. Then, he saw Fiora's head leaning down with a smile.

"There you are." She moved her head back to see Shulk twisting the leaf. "What are you doing here?"

"Just...wanted some time alone. I want to rest here, that's all."

"Oh... Why are you holding a leaf?"

"It's a Verdant Eternity."

"Huh?"

"I named this. This leaf doesn't look like it would wither." He lifted his chin off his left hand and stood up. "I'm probably talking nonsense, huh, Fiora?"

"Wither, huh?" She paused for a bit longer than usual. "Dickson...told us something interesting about himself."

He glanced at her. "What?"

"When we left Mechonis on Junks, and Dickson and his Telethia army stopped us, he said that he was always like this before any one of us were born. He said he's Zanza's disciple and part of the Trinity."

"He did?" He paused. "About Dickson... After the Telethia retreated, I had a vision. One thing important was Dickson, I think. He was in a different form, ready to fight us, but I recognized his face." He stared at the Verdant Eternity. "At this point, anything is believable."

"Really?" Suddenly, her Mechon body started to spike in internal pain. She resisted the urge to groan out in pain, feeling her Mechon body malfunctioning a bit. "We...shouldn't think about this too much."

"Yeah. Let's go back."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" She gave a gray-looking pen to him, which he raised an eyebrow in confusion. "This is the reason I came here to see you. I want you to have this." She panted and grunted a tiny bit. "It's from one of those Telethia. I have my own, and noticed it had...infinite ink... Ugh..." She placed her fist on her chest where it once had Meyneth's Monado.

"Infinite ink?" He widened his eyes before curving his lips into a smile at this Infinite Telethia Pen. "Wow, Fiora! Thank you!" She giggled somewhat weakly until she realized she was hugged by him. She returned the hug back, feeling her internal pain slowly disappearing. Her body may be made of Mechon, but she really missed Shulk's hug so much. He let go out of the hug. "I want to use this pen now! I'll see you in a bit."

She forced a smile. "S-sure! Take your time." She watched him enter inside before letting out a loud panting sound. _Why...? Why now? _She clutched her chest and almost lost her footing. _How long...will this body last?_


	64. White Night Rod

**First started on May 28th, 2015.  
****Published on June 1st, 2015.**

* * *

**Chapter 64/300  
****White Night Rod  
Colony 6 Arc (8/8)**

"**Reyn was able to name this quickly. It's a white shiny metal rod."**

* * *

In this stormy, rainy right, Shulk, Reyn, Sharla, Dunban, Dickson, Otharon, and Juju were able to survive Metal Face's ambush. After discussing their next plan, Dickson decided to lead them to Satorl Marsh. The group walked up the Fright Road and followed the path, ignoring a few Grom Nebulae along the way. Dickson started to see a misty path up ahead.

"There," Dickson said, pointing forward. "That's Misty Path. It's the entrance to the Satorl, the shimmering marsh."

"A shimmering marsh?" Shulk asked in a doubtful tone.

"Trust me, it shimmers, alright. Since it's nighttime, you're in for a treat. Now let's get out of this blasted rain."

The travelers continued on except for Reyn, which Sharla noticed. She saw Reyn picking up something at the edge of this cliff. "Reyn, what are you doing?" she asked.

Reyn turned around. "Look, Sharla! I found a White Night Rod!" he said.

"What?" She noticed him holding a white shiny metal rod.

"Can't believe it looks so new in this rain. And it's so shiny!"

"Well..." She placed her gloved hand on her chin. "I'll give you credit. It does look nice."

Reyn grinned. "Now you're talking, Sharla!"

"Hey, what's the hold up?!" Dickson asked. The rest of them were within the Misty Path. "Get in here, you slackers!"

"C-coming, Dickson!" Reyn ran ahead, still holding on the White Night Rod. Sharla stepped forward a few times before turning around to see the smoking Fright Elevator from afar. She had a feeling it would be a long time before returning back here. She turned around and walked to the Misty Path, recalling her memories in the Ether Mine.


	65. Light Bat (Ether Mine)

**First started on February 15th, 2016.  
****Published on February 22nd, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 65/300  
****Light Bat  
****Ether Mine Arc (1/13)**

"**Emits light from its body. Why does it do this? Who knows...?"**

* * *

Shulk, Reyn, and Sharla walked slowly into the Ether Mine's Drainage Tunnel. However, they noticed one problem while walking in.

"It sure is dark here," Reyn said as his boots splashed a bit louder on the murky water.

"Yeah," Shulk said, having his hand on the wall while walking. "Isn't there any lights here, Sharla?"

"Actually, there is," Sharla replied with a short breath. "Look up at the ceiling."

"The ceiling?" Reyn asked as the three looked up. To their eyes, they saw glowing balls of light hanging on the ceiling.

"Wait, are those really light bulbs?" Shulk asked, squinting his eyes.

"They're Light Bats," Sharla answered, biting her lips. "They're common in dark areas in the Ether Mine."

"What?! Bats?!" Reyn asked as the bats started to flutter around the tunnel, then flew deeper into the tunnel. Reyn chuckled. "They sure look cool, eh, Shulk?"

Shulk nodded. "Yeah," he answered. "I'm really curious how and why these bats glow. Do you know, Sharla?"

Sharla shrugged. "Who knows?" she replied. "But enough of these bats. I could see a faint light ahead." The group continued their walk and found a narrow yellow ether lamp at the corner's ceiling. After turning the corner to the right, they saw several pipes and a metal staircase and walkway into the building. "All right. We're almost out."


	66. Black Frog

**First started on February 15th, 2016.  
****Published on February 22nd, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 66/300  
****Black Frog  
****Ether Mine Arc (2/13)**

"**Darker than the darkness cave. Rarely moves, so it looks like a stone."**

* * *

In the Drainage Tunnel, the group ignored the Colony Upas on the water, seeing them to be non-hostile. As they climbed up the rusty staircase, Reyn felt his boot hitting something. He looked down to see the object. "That's an odd black stone," he said as he picked it up.

Shulk turned his head to him. "Reyn, we don't have time for picking up stones," he said.

"Whoa! This stone is moving!"

"What?"

Sharla widened her eyes a bit. "Reyn, you're holding a Black Frog," she said.

"For real?" Reyn asked as he and Shulk examined it, noticing the frog's legs moving in a very slow manner. "Awesome! This one is better than those Light Bats."

"Light Bats are better than a Black Frog," Shulk said. "But this one is interesting, I guess."

Reyn turned to Sharla, grinned, and extended his frog to her. "Wanna see, Sharla?" he asked.

Sharla narrowed her eyes. "Absolutely not," she replied, smacking Reyn's hands away. "Can we move along, boys?" She walked on the metal walkway, entering the small building.

Reyn glanced at Shulk. "Someone isn't a fan of frogs," he said.

"Looks like it," Shulk said, shrugging his shoulders. After Reyn dropped off the Black Frog, the group met Nopon Merchants in the Drainage Control Room. After checking their equipment and getting advice about following the glowmoss on wall to navigate (which the Nopon scolded Reyn for not paying attention), the group continued onward to the doorway.

Sharla let out a silent gasp as she bent down. "Guys! Kill the noise," she whispered. Reyn and Shulk stopped and looked ahead. They widened their eyes to see something at the far end of the tunnel before it went away.

"A Mechon," Shulk murmured.


	67. Yellow Cat

**First started on February 15th, 2016.  
****Published on February 22nd, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 67/300  
****Yellow Cat  
****Ether Mine Arc (3/13)**

"**Also known as the Golden Lightning. Has smooth lemon yellow paw-pads."**

* * *

"All right, we came through!" Reyn said as his friends put their weapons away. They had taken care all the Mechon in the first network of tunnels (the area after the Drainage Control Room). At Test Pit 2, the group decided to harvest an Ether Deposit where they had to climb up the fence wall. After climbing up, they found a Fire Ether Deposit and another unusually thing lying in front of it.

"A Yellow Cat!" Sharla said, gasping. They could see the cat shivering. "The poor thing... The Mechon must have scared the cat."

Reyn approached the cat. "Hey there," he said. "I'm not gonna hurt ya." He tilted his head. "Oh, those are some nice paw-pads."

"Careful, Reyn."

"What? I'm not trying to scare the cat."

"That's not it. You see, Yellow Cats-" The cat looked up, dashed below their feet, and leaped out with a vibrant yellow streak.

Reyn's jaw was still lowered before he recomposed himself. "Whoa, that was fast!"

"Yellow Cats are known as the Golden Lightning." She smiled. "They're incredibly hard to catch."

Reyn smirked. "Not on my watch!" He punched his palm. "Lights Bats, Black Frogs... These animals have been great, so not even a Yellow Cat will escape from Reyn!" He ran past his friends and leaped down. "Alley-oop!"

"Reyn! We don't have time for games!"

"But we should keep the cat safe, right? Just in case?"

Sharla put her hand on her forehead. "Reyn... What am I gonna do with you...again?"

"I'll just take the cat to those Nopon, okay?" He ran off.

Shulk scratched the back of his head. "I guess I'll harvest," he said, turning to the deposit.

"And I'll keep an eye on Reyn," Sharla said before dropping down the ledge.


	68. Black Beetle

**First started on February 15th, 2016.  
****Published on February 23rd, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 68/300  
****Black Beetle  
****Ether Mine Arc (4/13)**

"**Has a sheen like black metal. Kids love it because it looks so cool."**

* * *

Sharla's first job required her to replenish lamps with fresh ether. After checking the map only once, Sharla put on a smirk and set off with Juju. Just after leaving the Storage Depot, she found her first dim ether lamp. Remembering the procedure, she began to unscrew the lamp.

"Sharla, why am I here again?" Juju asked, moving around on his spot.

"Well, if you ever get my job, you'll learn how to do this job."

"It seems boring."

Sharla sighed. "Just focus and learn on what I'm doing, okay?" Deep down, however, it felt intimidating to replenish all the lamps on her route in this complex network of tunnels.

Juju began looking at the ground with his dull look before widening his eyes a bit. "Sharla, there's a Black Beetle." He pointed at it next to Sharla's feet.

"What?!" Sharla widened her eyes and let out a small gasp, almost dropping the lamp. She looked down to see the beetle crawling away into the dark. She let out a mental groan. _Creepy-crawlies, _she thought.

"You scared it, Sharla."

Sharla let out a sigh of relief, then a thought crossed her mind. "Say, Juju, don't you like Black Beetles? I heard kids love it because it's cool."

Juju shook his head. "No, Sharla. Bugs...aren't my thing. I prefer animals."

"Oh, okay." After a few minutes, Sharla managed to replenish her first ether lamp. "All right. One down...a bunch of lamps left." The two began to continue on.

"Um, Sharla? The Ether Mine is confusing. Are we going to get lost here?"

"Of course not."

Later, they got lost.


	69. Rubber Mantis

**First started on February 15th, 2016.  
****Published on February 23rd, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 69/300  
****Rubber Mantis  
****Ether Mine Arc (5/13)**

"**An elastic mantis that will attack with its pincers. Doesn't hurt though."**

* * *

Otharon let out a small groan before managing to open up his eyes. He felt himself lying on the cold metal floor of the Storage Depot. He wanted to get up, but his body refused to listen.

He recalled the plan where he and Gadolt planned a surprise attack to set everyone free. He thought that with Gadolt, this was their only chance to repel the Mechon back. And yet after many pointless rifle bullets against the Mechon, both of them were struck down by the Mechon's metal parts and lasers. Before Otharon passed out, he could still remember Gadolt's angry roar gunning down at the Mechon. There was no hope; they failed miserably.

Finally, after a few minutes, he managed to lift his head up, only for his head to drop down to the other side. To his surprise, he saw a Rubber Mantis with its pincers on his fingers. Of course, he knew about it, and he felt no pain from the rubbery feel of a pincer. Once he felt his energy returning, he manged to get off the floor on his knees, grab the Rubber Mantis with his other hand, and threw it away. The mantis started to hop away.

With a grunt, he stood up and looked around the room, hoping to find Gadolt. He spotted a familiar object next to the staircase. He approached it and grab Gadolt's Rifle. Otharon murmured Gadolt's name, closing his eyes and clenching the rifle to the point of feeling pain.

But he breathed in and out to calm down because Gadolt's body was nowhere to be seen. Otharon thought Gadolt had to be alive; he was like a son to him, even if they were not related by blood.


	70. Mystery Firefly

**First started on February 17th, 2016.  
****Published on February 23rd, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 70/300  
****Mystery Firefly  
****Ether Mine Arc (6/13)**

"**Also called Singtings. Its discoverer thought she was seeing things."**

* * *

The woman panted out loud, dropping her pickaxe and lying down on the dirt. Her arms felt sore; her head felt like it was pounding inside. She was all alone in her designated area; no one would be able to hear her loud breathing. The job of digging tunnels to create the Ether Mine was agonizing. To make it worse, all the workers would eventually create a gigantic machine deep in the Central Pit. She thought it would take decades to make that a reality.

Though her eyelids felt heavy, she managed to open them up. She saw several tiny light balls hovering around the ceiling. But what really captured her attention was that they were singing to her. The calm and soothing melody allowed her to breathe in a steady pace. It almost felt like heaven.

"Hey! Hey!" a man said. "Are you okay?!" He reached to her, grabbed her back, and lifted her back off the dirt. He waved his hand in front of her dull eyes. "You still conscious?"

The woman looked up again at the tiny light balls scattering away. "Singtings," she said.

"Huh?" The man looked at the ceiling, but saw nothing. "Are your eyes okay?"

She blinked her eyes, regaining her vision. "Was I...seeing things?"

* * *

In the present, Shulk awed in a dark cave. "Look at these fireflies!" he said.

Reyn stood next to him, looking at the fireflies. "What are they, Sharla?" he asked.

"Those are Mystery Fireflies," Sharla said, standing behind the farthest. "I heard a story that a discoverer called them Singtings."

"Singtings? Weird. They look all right, I guess. They're nothing compared to the Yellow Cat." Reyn smirked.

"These fireflies are amazing!" Shulk said, smiling a lot. "I wish I could keep one."

"Guys! Focus!" Sharla said, almost to the point of yelling in frustration.

"S-sorry, Sharla," the two boys said.


	71. Charcoal Leg

**First started on February 17th, 2016.  
****Published on February 24th, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 71/300  
****Charcoal Leg  
****Ether Mine Arc (7/13)**

"**A soft root blackened from ether mine soot and machine smoke."**

* * *

"Come on, come on!" Sharla said, panting out loud in one tunnel as she ran. "Almost there!"

"I'm gonna win! I'm gonna win!" Gadolt said, running in a different tunnel. Both of them had finished their job replenishing all the lamps with ether. It was a race to see who completed their job the quickest.

Otharon and Juju stood in the Central Terminal, waiting for Sharla and Gadolt. Juju let out a gasp. "It's Sharla!" he said.

"And Gadolt!" Otharon said, seeing him coming in from a different tunnel.

"It's gonna be close!"

As Gadolt continued to run, he saw Juju and Otharon. There was also a machine emitting smoke near the exit. When he ran through the smoke, he started to cough before tripping down suddenly. "Argh, what the?!" he asked, looking at what he tripped.

Sharla sprinted with all energy before reaching Otharon and Juju. Otharon pressed the timer. "Time!" he said. "The winner of the race is Sharla!"

"Wahoo! Yes!" Sharla said, still panting. "My prize, Otharon?"

"Of course." He handed her several small ether crystal shards in different colors.

Wiping off a sweat on her forehead, she smiled. "Thanks, Otharon."

Juju walked up to Gadolt, who was getting up. "You all right, Gadolt?" he asked.

"Yeah, kid," Gadolt replied, grunting a bit. He had already grabbed the item that tripped him. "I just tripped on a Charcoal Leg. Of course a Charcoal Leg had to be near that stupid machine."

"Oh, by the way, you lost the race."

Gadolt groaned and lowered his head in defeat.


	72. Ether Pebble

**First started on February 17th, 2016.  
****Published on February 24th, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 72/300  
****Ether Pebble  
****Ether Mine Arc (8/13)**

"**Solidified gravelly lumps of ether. The texture's too fine to be useful."**

* * *

After the race between Sharla and Gadolt, the group decided to mix their own ether crystal shards in the Central Terminal. They saw down in the circle, each with their own mini mixing machine.

Sharla laid down all her colorful ether shards as she began to think. She wondered about making an entirely new color of crystal. Noticing she had an abundance of electric and water crystals, she grabbed both piles and dropped them in her mixing machine. Looking back down, she also noticed some Ether Pebbles laying around. She did not want them to go to waste, so she poured a few into her mixing machine.

Gadolt, in the middle of making cartridges, had already seen her dropping them. "Still got a hang of it, Sharla?" he asked. "Making cartridges that I taught you?"

"Mm-hmm," she replied, nodding.

"Yellow and blue shards together, huh?"

"Yeah. I thought it would be like paint. If I mix yellow and blue, I get green, right? That's what I'm mixing."

"I see."

Sharla heard a ding sound from her machine. She opened the lid and saw several wind shards in it. "I did it!" More ding sounds came from the rest. Otharon opened his lid and smiled in satisfaction.

Juju opened his and groaned. "Soot..." he said, dumping the soot out.

"What?! Soot again?!" Gadolt asked, seeing them in his machine. He growled. "Oh, come on! I thought I had it this time!"

"Calm down, Gadolt," Sharla said.

Gadolt breathed in and out. "Sorry, everyone. Didn't mean to yell out like that."

"It's okay now. Don't get mad. We're all experimenting and testing out new things, right?"

Gadolt scratched the back of his head before his lips turned into a small smile. "Yeah. Thanks, Sharla."


	73. Rumble Coal

**First started on February 18th, 2016.  
****Published on February 24th, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 73/300  
****Rumble Coal  
****Ether Mine Arc (9/13)**

"**Golden charcoal that can be struck to make captivating musical tones."**

* * *

Juju let out a sigh. After getting another soot, and having no more ether shards left on him, he walked around the Central Terminal while Sharla, Otharon, and Gadolt continued their mixing process. There was nothing more he wanted to do here.

He started to walk up to a wall and started to kick gently at the corner. Upon impact, the small part began to crumple down, revealing golden charcoals. He gasped and bent down, digging and pulling out more of them. After a couple of scoops, Juju started to notice something about these charcoals. Every time the charcoal collided with something, it emitted a high quality music tone. The charcoal also rumbled before returning to normal.

He set down several Rumble Coals in front of him before grabbing two rocks nearby him. Then, he started to strike down the charcoals as if they were part of a xylophone. He awed, listening each Rumble Coal's different sound.

Eventually, he started to strike only three Rumble Coals in low, mid-high, and high. In order, he struck low, mid-high, high, and back to mid-high. He repeated this until he heard footsteps from behind.

"Juju, what are you doing?" Sharla asked.

Juju stopped and turned his head to her. "Oh, Sharla!" he said. "Check out these charcoals. You cane make music out of them."

Sharla bent down to see the Rumble Coal; her eyes glittered in yellow. "Wow... They look lovely. They make music?"

"Yeah! Listen." He resumed back to striking the three golden charcoals every 4/4 measure. Juju grinned. "It's like music in the Ether Mine."

"Music in this place?" She chuckled. "That's one wild imagination."


	74. Black Chip

**First started on February 18th, 2016.  
****Published on February 25th, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 74/300  
****Black Chip  
****Ether Mine Arc (10/13)**

"**A black chip with residual charge. Unfortunately the wiring is busted."**

* * *

Shulk, Reyn, and Sharla entered a vast room with a gigantic towering machine in the center. Sharla turned to the two boys. "We're here," she said. "The Central Pit."

Reyn stepped forward a bit, seeing that huge machine. He scratched his head, wanting to comment how big the place was to navigate. "Where are they all?" he asked. "I don't see anyone."

Sharla shook her head and turned to a different direction. "We'll take that lift."

Reyn punched the palm of his hand with a determined look. "I'm ready to mash some Mechon!"

"Yeah!" Shulk said with a small smile. "Juju, Otharon... Just hold on." The group walked toward the lift, opened up the lift's wall gate, and entered inside. Shulk went up to the lift's button and pressed the down button. Immediately afterwards, as the lift began to lower down to the first level, he noticed something on top of the activation button panel. He picked it up carefully. "Hey, it's a Black Chip. And it has some residual charge."

"Uh..."

"You know, a feeble charge that appears on a condenser whose dielectric is not homogeneous a short time after being discharged."

"Um..." Sharla said, raising an eyebrow before turning to Reyn. He shrugged his shoulders with an obvious confused expression.

Shulk sighed. "Why do I even bother?" He examined the mechanical chip before frowning. "Oh, not good. The wiring is split up." The lift came to a halt as the exit opened up.

"Enough with the...whatchamacallit charge," Reyn said, leading out first. "Let's go!"


	75. Ready Coil

**First started on ****February 18th****, ****2016****.  
****Published on February 25th, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 75/300  
****Ready Coil  
****Ether Mine Arc (11/13)**

"**A coil wound with red wire. You could make a fun gadget with it."**

* * *

The group had already defeated Xord at the bottom of the Central Pit. Now, the group, plus Otharon and Juju, reached the freight elevator so that they could get out of the mine the quickest.

Shulk touched the up button as the elevator started to hum with power. "Good. Works perfectly," he said.

Reyn grinned at Sharla. "You see!" he said. "What did I say?"

Sharla smiled. "We're all impressed."

Shulk chuckled as the elevator began to move. He looked back at the control panel, then noticing an object on top of it. He picked it up. "A Ready Coil?" he asked. As he saw Reyn and Sharla conversing each other, he saw Otharon still carrying Juju. Shulk walked up to them. "How's Juju feeling, Otharon?"

"He's still out," Otharon replied.

"I see. Juju has been through a lot." Shulk looked at the Ready Coil, then scratched his head. "Uh, in case I forget, if Juju wakes up, tell him that I'll be able to make a gadget with this coil. I'm sure a kid his age would like my invention."

Otharon blinked his eyes, then nodded. "I'm sure he'll appreciate it. Okay, I'll tell him."

Shulk smiled. "Thanks, Otharon." He walked back to Reyn and Sharla until everyone started to stumble a bit.

"Hey, why've we stopped?" Reyn asked.

"I don't know...but I think we're about to find out." The group turned to see Xord landing on the freight elevator.

Reyn groaned. "Not him again!"

"This one doesn't give up!" Sharla said, gritting her teeth.

However, Shulk noticed the Mechon dripping with green ether as electricity began to spark on his partial green body. Green ether vapor covered his body as Xord gripped his hammer. "This is our chance, guys!" Shulk said as he, Reyn, and Sharla pulled out their weapons.


	76. Love Crane

**First started on February 18th, 2016.  
****Published on February 26th, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 76/300  
****Love Crane  
****Ether Mine Arc (12/13)**

"**Sharla named this as she saw it. Gold in color and moves prettily."**

* * *

"Where're you taking me, Gadolt?" Sharla asked as the two walked through a narrow tunnel.

"I found this area quite a while ago," he answered, smiling. "It's like a secret area in this mine."

"Secret area?"

"It's unique. Trust me." They continued walking until they reached their destination. Thought it was a dead end, Sharla awed at the blue lake. The glowing blue ceiling and pillars reflected the color back down to the lake. She also saw bright green glowmoss on the ceiling and at the far end of the wall.

"Wow... It's beautiful. Here of all places."

Gadolt chuckled. "I knew you would like it. For a while, I observed this lake, and the Krabbles don't show up at this hour. It's the first time it has happened."

"Where are the Krabbles?"

"Probably sleeping deep down in the lake. I figured...you know...we would relax here."

Sharla smiled. "Gadolt, that's sweet of you." She started to smirk when she saw Gadolt's face turning red before he turned away. The medic turned back to the lake and saw a being at the at the far end of the area. Next to the Water Ether Deposit was a golden crane. Every small steps made the crane glitter a lot. The sparkling blue deposit and the blue and green walls only served to enhance the crane's beauty even more. "Look, Gadolt. It's a Love Crane."

Gadolt came closer to her to see it. "Love Crane? Whoa..."

"I know." She glanced at him as her eyes started to stare at Gadolt's left hand. A few seconds later, Gadolt glanced at her, feeling his left hand grabbed in a gentle manner. "I'm glad to be here with you, Gadolt."

His blush resurfaced again, but he stared at her and smiled back. "Me too, Sharla."


	77. Fire Abron

**First started on February 18th, 2016.  
****Published on February 26th, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 77/300  
****Fire Abron  
****Ether Mine Arc (13/13)**

"**Sharla names this deep red statue of an unknown subject."**

* * *

Sharla and Gadolt sat down, still staring at the Love Crane minding its own business. For a while, neither of them spoke up. Only Gadolt's fidgeting caused Sharla to look at him. From her viewpoint, she could mostly see his big left arm and the left side of his body. "Gadolt, is something wrong?" she asked. "Are you hiding something?"

"Wh-what? Uh..." he stammered, much to Sharla's amusement. "Well, yeah. There's another reason why I brought you here. I recently found a collectible in the mines, and I thought...well...you might be interested. Here." He turned his body to her, revealing a crimson statue on his right hand. He gave it to her as she accepted it.

"A statue? Of what?"

"I don't know, honestly. Well, Sharla...do you like it?"

Sharla tilted her head. "Well-"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He reached out for the red statue in a haste. "It was a stupid gift! I should have thought better than a random statue!"

"Hey, hey!" She pulled away her hands, causing Gadolt to miss. "You didn't let me finish my sentence!" He sat back down. "If I'm completely honest with you...it's nice."

"R-r-really? You're not lying?"

"I'm not lying. This...uh..." She furrowed her brow before smiling. "This Fire Abron is nice."

"Fire Abron?"

"It reminds me of you and your red face." She giggled, causing him to turn his head away. Then, he felt Sharla's head on her left shoulder. "But next time, don't spoil the mood by apologizing for no reason, okay?" Sharla could feel his shoulder releasing the tension.

Gadolt's lips formed a small smile. "Okay. Sorry for that-"

"Don't apologize for no reason!"

"S-sorry, Sharla!"

She groaned in response.


	78. Blue Turnip (Satorl Marsh)

**First started on August 10th, 2016.  
****Published on September 1st, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 78/300  
Blue Turnip  
Satorl Marsh Arc (1/22)**

"**Blue's not the most appetizing color, but one bite and you're hooked."**

* * *

Many minutes had passed since Shulk's group entered the enchanted Shimmering Marsh during the nighttime. Everyone just awed at the beauty of the ether marsh during the travel, except for Dickson since he already knew the place. The visualization allowed everyone to ignore the typical negative things of the marsh.

Currently, the group stopped at a Nopon merchant camp to take a small break. The Nopon had already prepared dinner, and they were generous enough to share the food to the weary travelers. The Nopon handed the group's first meal in quite a while. Each of them looked at their food with their questionable expression. The main thing that stood out was chopped turnips.

Dickson glanced at his group. "What's the matter?" he asked. "Eat up, or you'll starve."

"Uh, what is this turnip?" Shulk asked. "Why does it look blue?"

Dickson resisted the urge to sigh. "That it? That's what yer all worried about?"

"Eat up, Hom Hom!" Bokoko, the leader of the merchant camp, said. "Tummy rumble rumble, right?"

"He's right," Otharon said, who already began to eat his meal with a small smile. "In fact, the Blue Turnip is quite addicting." The rest of the members stared back at their food, their stomach growling. Then, they decided to take a bite.

Shulk swallowed his first. "It's...not bad for a vegetable," he said.

"Yeah," Reyn agreed. "Though it could've been better, I guess."

"I'm with you, Reyn," Dunban said with a small nod.

Juju, however, cringed upon eating. Still, he could not spit it out with everyone watching around in general, so he swallowed it in disgust. "Sharla, I don't know about th-" he said, glancing at her. He let out a quiet gasp to see her face cringing in disgust, but she managed to swallow. "Sharla, you don't like it?"

Sharla turned her head to him. "No, Juju," she answered. "But unless there are other food, we have to deal with this."

Juju ended up sighing. He hoped to avoid vegetables, but today really was not his day.


	79. Cute Parsnip

**First started on August 10th, 2016.  
****Published on September 1st, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 79/300  
****Cute Parsnip  
****Satorl Marsh Arc (2/22)**

"**Pleasing to the eye and very sweet. Some folk plant it for decoration."**

* * *

"Hom Hom!" Bokobo said, standing along with a few Nopon friends. "If friend not like Blue Turnips, try these Cute Parsnips." He and his friends began to hand out the second round of meals, which also had chopped parsnips.

"Cute? How does a food look cute?" Shulk asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Bokoko not know. What Bokoko do know is they very sweet!"

_Sweet?_ Dunban thought, his face turning into an unpleasant look. Shulk and Reyn had gotten their plate and ate theirs. This time, Shulk cringed before swallowing. He said nothing else after that.

Reyn, however, began to smile. "Hey, not bad," he said. "A bit better than the Blue Turnip."

When a Nopon handed a plate to Dunban, he did a dismissive wave. "No thank you," he said. "I'm good." The Nopon shrugged and handed it to Juju.

"Thank you," Juju said, then stared at his meal. "Sweet, huh? Well...here goes nothing." He took a bite out of it and swallowed. "Huh… It's okay. What do you think, Sharla?"

"It's good," she answered, curving her lips a bit.

"I heard a rumor that these Cute Parsnips can be used for decoration," Otharon said.

"You're right, gramps," Dickson said as he looked around. "In fact, have you all noticed these parsnips around the camp?" The group did, seeing the top half of the Cute Parsnips.

"Oh wow, I didn't notice," Shulk said, blinking his eyes. "Food used as decoration?"

"Hey, ain't that all a waste?" Reyn asked with a slight frown.

"But camp look cute, yes?" Bokoko asked.

"No! You should eat 'em!"

Bokoko frowned. "You have tunnel vision, Hom Hom!"

"What was that, fur ball?!"

As they continued arguing, Dunban let out a sigh and just looked at the planted Cute Parsnips. With their pink exterior, and the hidden smile on it, Dunban's heart felt heavy. The thought of Fiora loving them crossed his mind.


	80. Poisonous Gourd

**First started on August 10th, 2016.  
****Published on September 1st, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 80/300  
****Poisonous Gourd  
****Satorl Marsh Arc (3/22)**

"**Eating it raw saps energy fast! Cook it to make a bitter condiment."**

* * *

A half-Homs grunted at what was he about to do. To complete the Coming-of-Age Ceremony, participants had to find four offerings scattered in Satorl Marsh. One of them, the Dull Radiant, was located in the center of the Dark Swamp's island. The boy's stomach growled out loud, yet he grunted even more whenever he moved a muscle. The fights in the marsh proved to be more difficult that he thought. Not only that, a day passed since the start, and he had not eaten any food since.

But he had no choice but to get it. He had to gain the High Entia's trust. And so, the half-Homs ran through the poisonous swamp. As it slowed down his movements, his legs felt like it was degrading and on fire. He could feel his life force slowly fading away the move he stayed in the swamp. It felt like torture as he felt like he was losing his mind.

To his relief, he finally reached the center island. However, he immediately collapsed onto the grass and panted out loud. His stomach began to groan even more as his eyes laid on a purple gourd next to a tree. He scurried to it and started to devour the food.

The half-Homs suddenly widened his eyes as he dropped the gourd, or rather the Poisonous Gourd. All of the sudden, all the energy he had vanished as he fell down to the ground. All the cells within him felt like being attacked to death. He gasped, grunted, and uttered screams until they became silent.


	81. Humming Cabbage

**First started on August 10th, 2016.  
****Published on September 1st, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 81/300  
****Humming Cabbage  
****Satorl Marsh Arc (4/22)**

"**Eating it makes you want to spontaneously start singing."**

* * *

"So, Hom Hom want this Humming Cabbage?" Bokoko asked Reyn.

Reyn smirked. "You betcha! Cabbages are my favorites!"

"Bokoko not want to give to you."

"What?!"

"But…Bokobo and Hom Hom play the Hard-Cut-Flat!"

Reyn tilted his head, thinking for a few seconds. "You mean Rock-Paper-Scissors?"

"Yes, yes! If Hom Hom win, Hom Hom get Bokoko's prizes, including this yummy cabbage!"

Reyn's smirk returned back. "You're on, furball!" He readied his hand while Bokoko readied his ear wing. "Rock-Paper-Scissor!" Reyn used scissor; Bokoko used paper. "Ha ha! Yes, I win!"

Bokobo nodded, smiling a bit more than usual. "Hom Hom clever! Bokoko give you prizes!" First, he handed the Humming Cabbage to him. Then, he gave out a couple of bags. "These Quadwing Bags, perfect for holding valuable. They preserve quality of its contents."

"Nice!"

"Bokoko thinks Hom Hom should play more Hard-Cut-Flat to other Nopon!"

"Huh… Never gave much thought of it." Reyn smirked once again. "All righty, then! I'll show you that I'm the best of this game!" He took a bite of the Humming Cabbage as he started to sing his victory song. The rest either gave him odd stares, sighs, or chuckles.

Bokoko's eyes glinted a bit; his smile showed mischievous. There was one more item he secretly wanted to give to Reyn. Reyn's Quadwing Bag contained a cursed item called the Quadwing Treasure. _As long as mean Hom Hom has that, he'll always lose to __Hard-Cut-Flat!_


	82. Sunflower Rogue

**First started on August 10th, 2016.  
****Published on September 2nd, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 82/300  
****Sunflower Rogue  
****Satorl Marsh Arc (5/22)**

"**Only blooms in the wild. Withers the moment it's plucked."**

* * *

After taking a small break in the Nopon merchant camp, Shulk's group left and continued their journey. Though they continued admiring the shimmering ether lights, Dickson reminded them to be on guard for any hostile monsters.

Even after 30 seconds passed since they left the camp, Sharla sparked up something to talk about. "Look, guys! There's a sunflower along the dirt path!"

"Sunflower?" Reyn asked as Sharla went ahead on the left side of the dirt path. She bent down to examine the sunflower before smiling. The rest of the group caught up to her.

"To think a sunflower would grow in a marsh."

Dickson placed his hand on his chin. "Ah, that's a Sunflowers Rouge," he said. "There's something special about it."

"What is it?" Shulk asked.

"Let the pretty young lady pluck it, and then you'll see."

Sharla rolled her eyes before doing so. To some people's surprise, the Sunflower Rogue withered immediately. "What the?!" she asked.

"It just died like that?" Juju asked, gawking a bit.

"How is that possible?" Shulk added.

"I'm no flower scientist," Dickson said, shrugging his shoulders. "But that's what happens if you pluck a Sunflower Rouge."

Reyn grumbled. "And that was an all right flower," he said.

"Thanks a lot, Dickson," Sharla said with a frown.

"Lighten up," Dickson said, grinning. "There's plenty of 'em growing here. Ain't that right, Dunban?"

Dunban started to walk ahead. "If we're done concentrating on one flower rather than the area itself," he said, "we should get moving now. There are still monsters lurking around, am I right?"

"He's right," Otharon said, following behind him. "Hurry up, everyone."


	83. Merry Coronation

**First started on August 10th, 2016.  
****Published on September 2nd, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 83/300  
****Merry Coronation  
****Satorl Marsh Arc (6/22)**

"**Sways joyfully even when there's no wind. A perfect ornamental plant."**

* * *

After walking away from the withered Sunflower Rouge, the group eventually walked on another wooden bridge. This time, they could barely notice a hidden waterfall behind an outcrop. Before reaching the second wooden bridge, they glanced at their right to see a patch of flowers seemingly dancing back and forth in unison.

"Hey, what's with those flowers?" Sharla asked in awe.

Shulk raised his hand next to his head. "There's no wind. How are they swaying like that?"

"Those must be the Merry Coronations," Dickson said.

"Merry Coronations?" Reyn asked with a slight frown. "What's up with these names?"

"I think they would be lovely in a house," Sharla said, smiling.

"Medic, we don't have time for flower-seeing," Otharon said, shaking his head.

"He's right," Dunban said, who already started to walk on the bridge. "Let's move, people."

Sharla let out a sad sigh before following the others. Juju managed to see her face before glancing back at the Merry Coronation.

* * *

In the next day, Dickson, Otharon and Juju had already left Shulk's group and returned back to the area near Zaldania Waterfall. However, Juju had already plucked several Merry Coronations to store in his Quadwing Bag.

"What are you doing, Juju?" Otharon asked with a slight irritated tone.

Juju looked back at the two, a bit hesitant. "Well...I figured that if we're gonna restore the colony, we could at least have these to brighten a colony, yeah? Sharla would love them."

Otharon crossed his arms to contemplate for a second. With a sigh, he walked to the patch of flowers. "If it's for the colony, then I'll help out."

Juju beamed. "Thanks, Otharon!"

Dickson continued to stare at the two before looking away. He could only shake his head in more ways than one.


	84. Ether Rose

**First started on August 11th, 2016.  
****Published on September 2nd, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 84/300  
****Ether Rose  
****Satorl Marsh Arc (7/22)**

"**The white petals are lovely to look at, but its stench keeps creatures away."**

* * *

The group finally reached Barren Moor as Dickson and Dunban continued to lead the group, walking side by side.

"Hey, Dickson," Dunban whispered. "They're starting to lag behind."

Dickson glanced back, seeing everyone else walking a bit more slowly with dull expressions. Their eyes, however, continued to show interest to the shimmering marsh due to boredom. "What of it?"

"They've been traveling and fighting all day. Are there any safe havens in Satorl Marsh?"

"Yeah, yeah. We just gotta walk up alongside a river." Dickson suddenly stopped while Dunban also sensed some presences as well. To their left, they saw a small group of Ignas. They turned to the right to see two Volffs. Both monster groups had their eyes set on the team. "We've got company!"

The others behind became alarmed. "Oh, man..." Reyn said, grumbling.

"What a pain..." Sharla said, grunting as she was about to reach her rifle.

"Wait, I've got a better idea!" Dickson said. "Dunban, take that pretty white flower next to you! It's an Ether Rose." Dickson started to bury his hand into his bag.

Dunban looked down to his right, seeing the rose's petals to be huge and curvy. "What does it do?" he asked once he plucked it.

"It'll keep those monsters away from us. And to make we're really safe..." Dickson pulled out a regal-looking flute and began to play while walking forward. Dunban wanted to say something, but he decided to point the Ether Rose forward. The Ignas and Volffs suddenly stopped and lowered their head upon listening the music. When Dunban got a little closer, the monsters began to run away. Once they were out of sight, Dickson stopped playing.

"Whoa, Dickson!" Reyn said, laughing a bit.

"Thank you, Dickson," Sharla said with a smile.

"Dickson, what kind of flute is that?" Shulk asked upon taking a closer look.

"The flute is made out of a horn of the Gogol," Dickson answered, smirking. "Its music can tame those monsters."

"I figured as much," Otharon said, also smirking. "Only someone like you knows this, huh?"

"And this Ether Rose?" Dunban asked, holding it in front of him.

"That rose emits a certain stench," Dickson answered. "Only the monsters can smell it. Pretty handy, dont'cha say?"

Dunban began to smile, both at the Ether Rose and his friend. "You really are well-traveled, Dickson."


	85. Orb Daisy

**First started on August 11th, 2016.  
****Published on September 2nd, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 85/300  
****Orb Daisy  
****Satorl Marsh Arc (8/22)**

"**This black-petaled flower is widely known for its medicinal properties."**

* * *

As the group resumed walking to reach their final destination of the night, Dickson and Dunban would repel any monsters with their Gogal Horn or Ether Rose respectively. Shulk and Sharla walked side-to-side as Shulk noticed something along the dirt path. He jogged forward a bit to pluck an ebony daisy. "Look at the sheen of its petals," he said, his eyes glint with great interest. "This really is a beautiful flower."

Sharla finally caught up as they resumed walking forward. She gasped a bit. "Oh, that's an Orb Daisy."

"Orb Daisy?"

"A lot of people who study medicines or become a medic know the Orb Daisies. They're great for medicines."

"What's this about an Orb Daisy?" Reyn asked, slowly walking behind between the two. He frowned a bit upon seeing it. "Another black flower? Come on..."

Sharla sighed. "It's not a bad flower, Reyn." She smiled. "Shulk seems to like it, though."

"It's always him and machines..and black flowers."

Shulk just smirked a bit. "Sharla, if we do see any Orb Daisies, let's pluck them," he said.

Sharla nodded, curving her lips. "You got it, Shulk," she said.


	86. Forget-You-Not

**First started on August 11th, 2016.  
****Published on September 2nd, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 86/300  
****Forget-You-Not  
****Satorl Marsh Arc (9/22)**

"**A flower of celebration used at weddings. A symbol of constancy."**

* * *

"We're almost there, everyone," Dickson said as he pointed forward while walking. "See that tall white bean pole? We're stopping there."

"Hm?" Reyn squinted his eyes. "Hey, that thing has something glowing on top."

"I'll explain once we get there." As they continued walking, Juju glanced to his left and saw a bundle of blue flowers. He let out a gasp and hurried to it in order to pluck them all. He once read a book about them when he heard that Gadolt became Sharla's fiance. Juju still believed that Gadolt was alive out there. If Gadolt returned back safe and sound, these flowers would eventually served its purpose.

Sharla glanced back, seeing Juju running up to her. "Juju, what are you doing?" she asked, frowning. "Don't stray away from the group."

"Sorry, Sharla," Juju said as they started to catch up to the group. Then, he held the blue flowers to her. "But I finally found these flowers."

Sharla tilted her head. "Uh...what are those exactly?"

Juju put up a big smile. "They're Forget-You-Nots. I read that they're great for weddings, so I figured...you know..." He stopped when he saw Sharla having a disapproved look. "Sharla?"

"I'm...sorry, Juju, but those flowers aren't my type."

"O-oh..." He lowered his head in shame, then felt a hand on his head. He glanced up to see Sharla with a reassuring smile.

"But I appreciate the thought. I will find Gadolt."

Juju started to smile, then nodded. "Yeah, I know you will." The two saw that the group stopped in front of their destination called the Glowing Obelisk.

"This lamp..." Shulk said, looking up. "It has a very strange glow."

"It's a remnant of the High Enita," Dickson said. "They've hidden themselves away in the upper regions now, but at one time, they controlled this whole area."

"Good for them," Reyn said.

Dickson turned around to the group. "It's the perfect place to get some shut eye. The lamp'll keep the monsters away. We'll be safe if we rest here. Let's set up the camp."


	87. Chimera Rabbit

**First started on August 11th, 2016.  
****Published on September 3rd, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 87/300  
****Chimera Rabbit  
****Satorl Marsh Arc (10/22)**

"**A rabbit with a mousy face. Very furry and eminently huggable."**

* * *

At the Glowing Obelisk, for the group to get a somewhat good sleep, the group had to find several materials around the area. Reyn and Dickson headed up north to find timber. They spotted many Bunnias, a few they looked potentially hostile. But as long as Dickson played his Gogol Horn, the two could go in deep.

When Dickson sensed no danger, he bent down to pick up a piece of wood. A smirk started to form. "Hey, Reyn. This here is a Bunnia Scent Wood."

Reyn turned to see it. "What about it?"

"If you rub the top hard enough, it'll smoke. Did you know that applying the smoke from this wood to your body makes you popular?"

Reyn widened his eyes. "Whoa, really?"

Dickson laughed as he tossed it from behind. "Nah, I'm just jokin' around. Fooled ya, huh?"

Reyn crossed his arms. "Yeah, real funny, Dickson..." He glanced down to his right to see a small furry rabbit looking at him. "Whoa, check out this strange mouse, Dickson!" He bent down to pick it up as he hugged it with glee. "Ah, it feels so good!"

"Oh, a Chimera Rabbit? How fittin' for something like it to be here with all these Bunnias."

"Chimera? That sounds awesome!"

"Are you done makin' love, Reyn? We've got a job to do."

"Why not?" Reyn had a mischievous smirk. "You sayin' you wanna hug it? Here ya go!" He thrust the Chimera Rabbit to Dickson's hands before letting it go.

Dickson grunted. "You've got a nerve!" But then, the Chimera Rabbit looked like it wanted to get out of his hands. Dickson let go as it fell down and leaped away.

"Hey! Oh no!" Reyn let out a sigh. "Aw, man..."

Dickson scoffed. "Stop foolin' around or you won't be sleeping tonight."

"Yes, sir..."


	88. Venom Platypus

**First started on August 12th, 2016.  
****Published on September 3rd, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 88/300  
****Venom Platypus  
****Satorl Marsh Arc (11/22)**

"**A black-furred venomous platypus. Happily swims in poisoned swamps."**

* * *

A new half-Homs boy had started the Coming-of-Age Ceremony. Unknown to him, he stood and faced the Dark Swamp when a former participant died. His face scrunched up by the fumes of the poison lake, thinking it would be suicide to rush in in order to get the Dull Radiant.

Then a thought occurred to him, which he pulled out a glowing white orb. Back then, when the fog of the marsh increased, he fought a monster and ended it with his Ether Arts. This, however, triggered a Frost Nebula nearby to attack him, but the half-Homs used his Summon Flare to vanquish the enemy. It dropped down the Glacier Element, which he decided to take.

He previously tested it before coming to the Dark Swamp. He breathed in and out before squeezing the Glacier Element tightly. As his foot stepped onto the poison lake, an ice sheet instantly formed. The half-Homs took three steps, creating even more ice sheets. A smile began to form as he walked forward with confidence.

On the way to the center of the Dark Swamp, he noticed something to the right. He squinted his eyes, almost losing what he saw. A Venom Platypus leaped in the air before diving into the poison water. The boy just raised his eyebrow before heading to the center. He found the Dull Radiant and took it before heading back.

The ice sheets slowly began to melt, but the Glacier Element on the user still had its effect. Before reaching back safely, the Venom Platypus broke through the ice sheet and landed in front of the half-Homs, startling him. It squeaked out, almost sounding joyful before sliding to the side and sinking back to the poison swamp.

He let out a small chuckle, and once he reached land, he continued his trial.


	89. Humming Cat

**First started on August 12th, 2016.  
****Published on September 3rd, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 89/300  
****Humming Cat  
****Satorl Marsh Arc (12/22)**

"**A cat with hot mottled red-paws pads. It meows in pleasing harmonies."**

* * *

After their brief encounter with the Chimera Rabbit, Reyn and Dickson continued to find any materials to make camp. Dickson realized what to get after understanding the area of the Bunnias. After telling Reyn what to do, the two went separate ways to find a certain type of wood.

Reyn went to the right, picking up a couple of strange, but rough, timbers of all things. As he picked up another way, he heard something humming. He went closer to the source and found a cat resting on a tiny flat rock. It looked up at Reyn's awed expression as it meowed, soothing Reyn's worries. He chuckled. "Come here, little fella."

With a pile of timbers on his left shoulder, Reyn used his right hand to let the cat on it. He scooped the cat to his right ribs as it meowed with a happy expression. Reyn got a closer look at the cat's red paw pads. As his right fingers touched it lightly, he let out a yelp.

"Whoa, that's hot!" A wild grin replaced his shocked look. "Man, you're an awesome cat, y'know?" The cat meowed back, letting Reyn to forget the stinging pain. As Reyn walked back, he saw Dickson carrying a pile of timbers in front of him.

"Looks like we have enough of these." Dickson then gave Reyn the odd look before sighing with a hint of frustration. "First, the Chimera Rabbit, now a Humming Cat?"

"Come on, Dickson. This one's better than the Chimera Rabbit." Reyn held the cat forward. "Trust me, you'll like it!" However, the cat looked at Dickson and started to shiver. It cried out as it leaped out of Reyn's hand and ran away. "Oi! No, come back here!"

Dickson scoffed. "Well, it doesn't like me. Lousy animals..."


	90. Mist Tree

**First started on August 12th, 2016.  
****Published on September 4th, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 90/300  
****Mist Tree  
****Satorl Marsh Arc (13/22)**

"**A form of timber unique to Satorl. It's rough, so it needs to be sanded."**

* * *

Reyn and Dickson returned back to the Glowing Obelisk with the gray timbers. He noticed Dunban, Sharla, and Otharon were still not here. Only Shulk and Juju remained at the Glowing Obelisk, laying their back on it.

"Hey, Shulk," Reyn said, putting the timber down. "How're you holding up?"

"I'm fine, Reyn," Shulk said, looking up to him while holding the Monado in front of his right chest.

Juju got up to see the three. "Dickson, what are those you two brought?" he asked.

"These timbers are called Mist Trees," Dickson answered as he laid one down. "If ya don't like resting on the grass, you can rest on them. Three Mist Trees per person should be enough space."

Juju tilted his head. "It looks uncomfortable lying on 'em."

"That's why I brought these from those Nopon merchants." He pulled out a couple of sponge-like objects. "We just need to sand them. Make it smooth. Reyn, help me out." He tossed a sanding sponge to him.

Reyn grumbled. "This is gonna be a pain," he murmured before working on his pile.

"Hey, can I help out?" Juju asked.

"Knock yourself out," Dickson answered, tossing another one to him.

"I'll...help," Shulk said, about to stand up.

"Save it, Shulk. You've been exerting yourself all day. Take it easy for the night. You'll need your energy for tomorrow if you want to reach inside the Bionis."

Shulk blinked his eyes. With a sigh, his dull eyes resumed staring at the ground, thinking the past once more.


	91. Lemon Stone

**First started on August 12th, 2016.  
****Published on September 4th, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 91/300  
****Lemon Stone  
****Satorl Marsh Arc (14/22)**

"**If you break it, a golden liquid with a delicate lemon taste comes out."**

* * *

The half-Homs boy let out a relief sigh once he reached the Glowing Obelisk. Not only he found all four offerings, he was at least grateful that a safe haven existed here. Yet before he could return back, he needed to replenish his energy, so he laid down all the food he was able to find on an Igna Stone Pot.

The first one was a succulent white liver. Its juice looked so white that it shined. He remembered when a Detox Brog attacked him before he countered back. But he had a hesitant look, wondering if it was really safe to eat.

Next, he pulled out two eggs and cracked them, recalling that he killed a Flamii. The first egg, after cracking, dropped a typical yolk. But after cracking the second egg, it had no yolk. It perplexed the half-Homs slightly on how a Flamii's body worked when laying two eggs.

Finally, he took out several yellow stones and cracked them. Golden juices splattered on all the food in the pot, making the entire meal sparkling. Seeing this caused him to drool at this sight, so he immediately began to eat his well-earned meal. The added Lemon Stones' juices added immense satisfaction, soothing his psyche. Its sourness tasted delicious for a lemon. After a minute passed, he sighed once more with a bright smile.

A bit later, after he felt like he rested enough, he stood up and faced the direction of the big river. He walked forward with renewed hope and determination to complete his trial.


	92. Feather Leaf

**First started on August 12th, 2016.  
****Published on September 4th, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 92/300  
****Feather Leaf  
****Satorl Marsh Arc (15/22)**

"**A furry leaf from which they make bedclothes."**

* * *

When the group stayed at the Nopon merchant camp, Bokoko once requested them to get bed materials since he was feeling a bit ill and old. Dickson refused since they also had an important mission. Bokoko still insisted, but pleaded at least one material before the group was about to leave. He told them to get Feather Leaves so that he would be able to sewn and make a pseudo bad version.

Only Dunban decided to volunteer as Bokoko told him to head to a closest tree up north. Dunban headed there and found several huge leaves on the grass. True to its name, Dunban let his left hand glide on the soft fur of these leaves. He let himself enjoy it before deciding it was enough. He picked them up, grabbing as many stems as possible in his left hand before returning back to Bokoko. "Here are the Feather Leaves."

Bokoko awed. "Thank you, Hom Hom! Bokoko want other bed materials, but this will do."

"I apologize that we could not help you out any further."

"It okay. It so nice to meet kind people while traveling, unlike that mean Hom Hom."

"Heh, you mean Reyn?"

"Bokoko think he be bad around Nopon. Trust Bokoko's instinct."

"We do have Nopon in our home colony. But I will admit that we've never been to a Nopon village and their culture."

Bokoko smiled. "Ah, yes. It sounded like you and your friends would go there. Bokoko heard that this year's Heropon will come."

"Heropon, huh?" Dunban gazed up a bit in thought, unaware of Bokoko's pity sigh. _I hope to get a good impression of him._


	93. Water Log

**First started on August 12th, 2016.  
****Published on September 4th, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 93/300  
****Water Log  
****Satorl Marsh Arc (16/22)**

"**A black log that's constantly damp, as if it has been soaked in water."**

* * *

"Finally decided to join us, Shulk?" Dickson asked as Shulk came in once it was morning. The whole shimmering marsh, filled with glowing white, purple, and blue, was replaced by the typical marsh environment.

Shulk scratched his head, still having a dull look. "Sorry, guys. Didn't sleep a wink."

"Right, then. Time to move on," Dunban said. "How far now?"

"We'll be there soon enough," Dickson answered. "The High Entia ruins are just ahead." Everyone faced forward to the big river, getting closer to it. "We have no choice but to trek up to the Mauk Floodgate, then to the ruins. Hope yer all ready for soggy feet." Shulk and Juju shifted their feet, dreading by the fact they wore normal shoes instead of long boots.

"Here goes nothing." Dunban almost stepped in when he noticed a black log next to the water. However, he noticed the log dripping and streaming toward the river. "This is a strange log."

Dickson got closer to it. "Oh, it's a Water Log. These things are out of the ordinary. It's always cryin', and I bet my cigars that nothing moved it before we got here."

"That is weird, but it looks interesting," Sharla said.

"It's just a dumb log," Reyn said, frowning.

"Maybe it could be used as a water source," Shulk said, placing a hand on his chin.

Dunban smiled at it. "This is refreshing," he said. "Its own water just adds its uniqueness. I'm glad I noticed it." He faced forward. "All right, to the High Entia ruins."


	94. Wool Rock

**First started on August 12th, 2016.  
****Published on September 4th, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 94/300  
****Wool Rock  
****Satorl Marsh Arc (17/22)**

"**A rock covered in black fur. It can be shorn to make blankets."**

* * *

While Reyn and Dickson returned back to the Glowing Obelisk to sand the Mist Trees, Sharla, Dunban, and Otharon had found materials to bring back. They found several piles of big black rocks not too far from the Glowing Obelisk.

Dunban got closer and bent down. "These must be the Wool Rocks Dickson was talking about."

"So...these rocks grow fur?" Sharla asked with confused eyes.

"According to Dickson, yes," Otharon answered, folding his arms. "But I've heard about these Wool Rocks. I never get to see them up close. You really have to wonder how a rock of all things can grow fur."

"Yeah," Dunban said as each of them pulled out their electric shear they bought from the Nopon merchants by Dickson's suggestion. "Well then, let's get to work." Each of them went to their pile of Wool Rocks and began shaving as much large fur as possible.

Sharla let out a giggle. "It's like giving someone a haircut," she said, taking a good clump.

Dunban chuckled and smiled. "This is good quality fur. I really do enjoy these Wool Rocks." Several minutes later, the three believed they had enough fur. Each of them carried their big pile of fur before heading back to the others.


	95. Blue Gear Shard

**First started on August 13th, 2016.  
****Published on September 5th, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 95/300  
****Blue Gear Shard  
****Satorl Marsh Arc(18/22)**

"**Sharp shard. Somebody could have their eye out with that!"**

* * *

The half-Homs boy gasped in alarm and rolled out of the way, avoiding a powerful thrust of a beak to the ground. He grunted and refocused his eyes at the Satorl Guardian, who managed to pull its beak out and stared back at him.

However, he could stop himself from panting out loud. The muscles within him increased their resistance of obeying the mind. All of his energy was nearly depleted; he could not use anymore Ether Art. Yet, he was getting very close to the end of the fight. Both of them received and dealt hits ever since the battle began, though more so to the boy.

The Satorl Guardian flew around, keeping its distance until it managed to get the other side. The half-Homs managed to turn around, only to see the Ansel flapping its wings forward. A powerful gust of wind blew him away until he stuck his staff at the small hole the enemy made earlier. He kept holding on, grunting and hanging on until he gasped in realization. During the trial, he had also fought a Wine Nebula and claimed its item.

As the gust of wind died away, he pulled out a green orb, removed his staff out of the hole, and buried the element in. He slowly stood up and retreated back as fast as possible. The Satorl Guardian flew forward, aiming its beak forward. But then, a tornado shot up from the hole, striking the Satorl Guardian in the air. It spun around in the tornado until the tornado faded rather quickly, which also cased the Ansel to fall on the ground.

The boy thought he had won, but noticed the Satorl Guardian twitching a bit. Still having no energy within himself, he pulled out a Blue Gear Shard he once found here in the marsh before running forward. He yelled out loud before thrusting it into the Ansel's eye and its brain. It shrieked out loud until its wings dropped to the ground, not moving at all.

He pulled out the Blue Gear Shard, panting as the Satorl Guardian faded away into light. Then, he heard something raising. When he turned to the ruin's elevator, he saw the ground raising each piece of the ground. Together, they formed a staircase up to the elevator and home.

His lips reached ear-to-ear before cheering, realizing he finally completed the Coming-of-Age Ceremony.


	96. Rumble Part

**First started on August 14th, 2016.  
****Published on September 5th, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 96/300  
****Rumble Part  
****Satorl Marsh Arc (19/22)**

"**A white part that beats a constant rhythm. Puts you in a singing mood."**

* * *

When Shulk's group separated from Dickson's group, Shulk and his three companions had to find four offerings in order to open the path the to the upper Bionis. During their search, they found the White Radiant in Basin Cave, the Rainbow Radiant in Altar of Fate, and the Dull Radiant in the Dark Swamp. None of this would have possible without the group's thinking and having Sharla as their medic.

Currently, they were in the southern area from the Glowing Obelisk. The group eventually realized they ended up in Igna Territory. They pushed forward and defeated all enemies in their path, including the Aggressive Cornelius guarding the Blue Radiant. After its defeat, Shulk approached the Blue Radiant next to the tree.

"Man, those Ignas were annoying," Reyn said, panting a bit.

"Who knew those Ignas would claim this area," Sharla said rather than asking a question.

"We should get out of here quickly," Dunban said, eying the fortress. "There might be more reinforcements." The three finally started to calm down their adrenaline, then they heard something beating. Next, they heard someone humming, so they turned toward Shulk. He held the Blue Radiant in one hand and a white part that rumbled in the other hand. His head bopped along with the beating while humming. "Shulk?"

"Oh, guys," Shulk said, smiling a bit before holding up the Rumble Part. "I found this next to the offering. You have to wonder how an object can create music."

Reyn grinned. "Hey, those beats sound good," he said, bopping along.

"Yeah, it sounds nice. If you like it so much, go ahead and sing," Sharla said with a sly smirk.

"H-hey!" Reyn frowned as Shulk and Sharla laughed a bit.

"While I do appreciate its beats," Dunban said, looking back at the Exile Fortress, "we really need to get out of here now. We do have all four, right?"

"Yeah," Shulk said with a serious look, dropping the Rumble Part. "Back to the Sororal Statues."


	97. Pauper's Cup

**First started on August 14th, 2016.  
****Published on September 6th, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 97/300  
****Pauper's Cup  
****Satorl Marsh Arc (20/22)**

"**Dunban fretted over what to call this. An overly-tiny cup of obscure usage."**

* * *

When Shulk's group reached the High Entia elevator, they could not access it because it seemed like it was broken. They had no choice but to climb up this entire ruin. They went to the left side of the ruin, trying to find anything to climb up. It took a few seconds to find a wall of sturdy vine.

"Good!" Shulk said, looking up. "This should do it."

"Hopefully, there are more vines to climb up," Sharla added.

"Seriously, I can't believe we have to do this," Reyn said, grumbling.

"Enough complaining and start climbing," Shulk said, shaking his head. Then, he noticed Dunban bending down to the vine wall. "Dunban?"

Dunban turned his head, having an odd anxious look. "Oh, Shulk..." he said.

"Is something wrong?"

"Just...these things. These...Pauper's Cup." Dunban moved his body a bit to show several tiny rocky cups on the ground. He took one between his left thumb and finger so that his friends could see up close.

"Pauper's Cup? You mean...a very poor cup?"

"Precisely." Dunban stared at it. "They look like cups, yes? It's just...I don't know how anyone could use them. They're way too small for a drink, and they can break easily." He crushed it as he dropped several pebbles.

"That's it?" Sharla asked, placing her hand on her forehead. "It's just a rock, Dunban. Probably from this High Entia ruins."

Reyn grinned. "They look fun to play around," he said.

Shulk bent down and grabbed several Pauper's Cup. "I agree, Reyn," he said, smiling. "In fact, I'm really curious how to use these tiny cups. I'll definitely find a way once we return home."

"Shulk..." Dunban said, then a small smile formed. "I look forward to it." Shulk put them in his Quadwing Bag before he started to climb up. Reyn and Sharla followed behind as Dunban stared at the vine wall. He gripped it with his left hand before he began to climb up with all of his power.


	98. Happy Carnival

**First started on August 14th, 2016.  
****Published on September 6th, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 98/300  
****Happy Carnival  
****Satorl Marsh Arc (21/22)**

"**Reyn was laughing as he named this weird liquid that chimes when stirred."**

* * *

After Shulk's group gotten the fourth offering in the Igna Territory, they quickly ran back to the Glowing Obelisk. Once they were done resting, they headed back to the big river in order to return back to the Sororal Statues. Like before, they pushed forward their legs hard in order to progress.

They started to get closer to the left wall, about halfway before reaching the Mauk Floodgate. Reyn was in the lead as he realized he had to walk around a rock with its top having a bowl-shape in. When he got closer, he looked at the top rock to see a white fog-like water. He almost tripped, grabbing on top of the rock to restabilize himself. He felt his finger in the strange water, which he heard a chime. He looked at it and decided to stir with his finger, emitting more chimes from the water.

"Reyn, are you okay?" Sharla asked as they finally caught up to him. However, the three heard Reyn laughing. "Reyn?"

Reyn turned his head with a grinning look. "Hey, guys! Look!" He had to walk around the rock so that he was at the other side. He used his finger to stir the liquid, which he resumed laughing. "This water is so funny to me! It's a Happy Carnival!"

"Happy Carnival?" his friends asked as they got closer while holding onto something to see the Happy Carnival.

"Yeah! I never heard a liquid could do this!"

"Well, it does seem interesting," Sharla said, examining it.

"It's another discovery of nature," Dunban said, smiling at Reyn. "Well done for finding this discovery, Reyn."

Reyn grinned. "Cheers, Dunban!"

"This is quite amazing," Shulk said, awing at it. "There must be something in the water that's making it chime."

"Take it, Shulk! Grab a bottle or something."

Shulk shook his head. "Maybe the next time we come here. Come on, let's keep moving. I hate staying in this river."

Reyn sighed. "All right, all right."


	99. Dawn Dice

**First started on August 14th, 2016.  
****Published on September 6th, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 99/300  
****Dawn Dice  
****Satorl Marsh Arc (22/22)**

"**Reyn named this while daydreaming. Pretty dice made of red stone."**

* * *

Shulk, Reyn, and Sharla finally reached the Statue Summit, panting out loud as the result of climbing many vine walls. They started to rest in front of the entrance until Shulk gasped in realization. "Oh no! Dunban! I forgot that he can't use his right arm!"

"What?!" Reyn and Sharla asked. The three saw Dunban about to climb up to them. Shulk got to him and reached out his hand as Dunban grabbed it.

"Dunban, are you okay?!'

"Yeah..." Dunban replied, panting as Shulk pulled him. "I'm fine."

"Dunban, did you seriously climb up here with one hand?!" Sharla asked.

"Huh? Yeah."

"Maaaan!" Reyn said, grinning, yet jealous, at him. "That is some serious arm strength!"

"We should take a break, everyone," Sharla said.

"Right," Shulk said before facing Dunban. "I'm sorry, Dunban. I forgotten about your right arm."

"It's okay, Shulk," Dunban said. "It'll take more than this to slow me down." All four of them sat down on the ground, breathing in and out slowly to catch their breaths.

Reyn began to check his Quadwing Bag while lying down to check his items. "Huh?" he murmured before pulling out two items he did not know he had them. One was none other than the Quadwing Treasure. It looked cool, so he put it back in. The other item was a shiny red dice with tiny white specks, making it shine. He held it in front of his face in awe. He got on his sides and used his left hand on his left cheek to support his head. Then, he started to roll and drop the dice during the break. It was not the numbers he gotten, but rather feeling and hearing the solid and well-carved dice with care. "Dawn Dice..."

"Hey, do you hear something?" Dunban asked Shulk and Sharla. "Sounds like something hitting the ground."

"I think so," Sharla said before turning her head to see Reyn's back. "Reyn, you heard something?"

"Huh?" Reyn asked to glance back.

"Hey, it stopped," Shulk said, looking around.

"I think we should leave," Dunban said. "I've rested enough." The party agreed as everyone collected their belongings. When Reyn was ready, he was about to walk into the entrance.

"Reyn."

Reyn stopped and turned around. "Ready to go, Shulk?"

"Yeah, but just hold on a minute." Shulk then faced Dunban and asked his permission to use the Monado longer. In the end, Dunban assured him to keep the Monado. With all that cleared up, the group headed inside the Bionis' Interior.

* * *

**With one of my long overdue story done back in July, I can finally focus on this story. I have decided on this story's schedule, which I will update every beginning month with each area/arc. So the next arc, the Bionis' Interior, will be published in October 1st-3rd. If I am able to keep this schedule consistent, this story will end in December 2017. If you ever wonder what I'm currently doing or how many arcs I completed ahead, you can always check my profile. It will be the first thing you'll see.**


	100. Sarsaparilla (Bionis' Interior)

**First started on August 29th, 2016.  
****Published on October 1st, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 100/300  
****Sarsaparilla  
****Bionis' Interior Arc (1/7)**

"**A very hot vegetable. The best cook on Bionis can't make this taste good."**

* * *

As Reyn commented earlier when the team first entered, the Bionis' Interior had a sense of creepiness. The dim bulbs of light everywhere only made Shulk think even more that the Bionis might be alive. Every step forward felt a bit soft, squishy and uneven as their shoes grazed these grass-like floor. Not only it felt a bit hard to breathe in this stuffy atmosphere, the team could feel their upper bodies touching something constantly.

On the way to the strange orange pool in the Third Lung (which the team were not even aware), Shulk looked to his left and stopped. He stared at several big transparent holes, seeing beyond a potential area. As he squinted his eyes, he let out a gasp. "Look, guys! I… I think I see the Bionis' heart."

"Wha?" Reyn asked as the rest looked at the holes. "Whoa! It's actually beating!"

"Yeah..." Sharla said, awing in surprise. "That definitely does look like a heart."

Dunban put his left hand on his chin. "Hmm… It seems like there might be an area in there," he said. "But right now, we have no business there."

Shulk nodded. "Yeah," he said. "Maybe next time, I guess." The team eventually reached the pool of orange liquid with a Nopon traveler next to it.

"Oh!" the Nopon traveler said in surprise. "I never expected to see anyone else in this place. You wanna go up the top?"

"Yes."

"Wait where water whooshes up. It'll shoot you really really high. That's the only way to go. Be brave and try!" To prove his point, a geyser at the end shot up incredibly high.

"What?!" Reyn asked, gawking. "That's nuts! Is this seriously our only way?!"

"Yes yes!" He paused. "Hom Hom look tired. I can provide food." He opened up his bag and took out several vegetables with clumps of red berries. "These Sarsaparillas. Very hot, and no vegetable can match its taste."

"Uh… I'm fine," Shulk said with a small frown.

"Hot? Er… I'm not sure I can handle it," Reyn said, scratching his head.

"I'll take them," Sharla said with a smile as she took them. "Spices are my favorites." She put them in her bag.

"Right," Dunban said. "If we're all ready, let's get this over with." He started to swim into the pool as the rest slowly followed him.


	101. Black Liver Bean

**First started on August 29th, 2016.  
****Published on October 1st, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 101/300  
****Black Liver Bean  
****Bionis' Interior Arc (2/7)**

"**Though strongly bitter, a skilled chef can turn it into a gourmet food."**

* * *

Fiora sighed in relief as she sheathed her swords. "And we're okay." The seven-man team had defeated a group of cellular monsters northeast of the Vein Crossroad, just minutes after hearing Lorithia's voice. Still, everyone knew they had a long way to go before meeting her in the Bionis' heart.

Reyn suddenly let out an ecstatic yell. "Man, that really tasted so good!" The others stared at him, who picked up a Nutritious Microbe off the ground.

"Reyn..." Melia said, resisting the urge to sigh, "may I ask what are you doing?"

Reyn grinned while showing the item. "Check these out! When one of those monsters exploded, this thing fell into my mouth. But it tasted so good! It's like a good coffee!"

"Let Riki try!" Riki said, jumping up and down.

Reyn held his item closer. "Get your own, furball! There's plenty 'round!" He turned to someone. "Hey, Shulk! Eat one of these! It'll boost your energy!"

Sharla frowned and placed her hands on her hip. "Reyn, you shouldn't be eating from these monsters," she said.

"But Reyn looks fine," Shulk said. "No harmful effects. Besides, I could use some energy."

"I found something even better, Shulk," Fiora said, smiling as she held up a handful of Black Liver Beans. "These were also laying around here. Once we're done, I'll be able to cook these."

"Some black beans?" Dunban said, staring at them with a small smile. "I'm looking forward to it, Fiora."

"Oh, cool!" Reyn said, coming in at an alarming rate. "Can't wait for those!"

"Uh...yeah," Shulk said with a strained smile. "Me too, Fiora."

Fiora tilted her head. "Shulk? Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Oh...er-"

"Come on, guys!" Reyn said, already ahead. "Keep moving! Hustle, hustle!"

"Riki hustling!" Riki said, leaping forward a bit more than usual.

Sharla sighed. "I better keep a closer look on them," she said as she followed the two. The rest followed behind as Fiora put her Black Liver Beans away.


	102. Blood Worm

**First started on September 1st, 2016.  
****Published on October 2nd, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 102/300  
****Blood Worm  
****Bionis' Interior Arc (3/7)**

"**The name is rather ominous, but folks love its cute wriggling movements."**

* * *

A dark red worm crawled on the path to the Heart Entrance until a hand enclosed it in darkness. When the hand opened up, the worm stared at Lorithia's smiling face. She used her other finger to touch and glide the worm, which the worm began to wriggle around in place. It almost looked like it was dancing to attract mates.

Lorithia chuckled. "Why, aren't you quite spunky for a Blood Worm." After playing with it for a minute, she took out a small potion. "The Telethia Stem Cell… Can reanimate cells and has anti-aging properties." She popped the top before drinking it all and tossing the potion away. She then glanced to the side, finally seeing Melia and her friends coming out of the First Lung. She resumed staring at the Blood Worm. "Once I'm done finishing those fools, I'll come back and take you as my new specimen to experiment." She set it down and walked to the left side a bit before laughing out loud. "You look well, Your Highness."

* * *

Some time later, Shulk's team finally reached the upper level to the Bionis' heart. As they started to turn right, Fiora let out an unusual delighted gasp. She bent down and let the Blood Worm on her hand before standing up. She giggled as she played with it with her other hand. "Oh, look how this worm is!" She let the Blood Worm on her four fingers, letting it wrap and move around while wriggling.

"Fiora? What are you doing?" Melia asked with a questionable look.

"It's cute, Melia! You wanna play with it?" Fiora extended her hand with the Blood Worm.

Melia stared at it before touching it gently, making it wriggle. A small smile formed on her lips. "I must admit that this is a rather adorable for a worm."

Riki frowned. "Worm look bad!" he said. "Worm covered in blood!"

"Fiora, put that thing down," Sharla added, shaking her head.

"Whoa, this is a cool worm!" Reyn said, grinning as he stared at it closely.

Shulk also moved his head to it. "I wonder how it moves its body like that," he said.

Fiora giggled as she moved her hand to her brother. "Dunban, you want to see it, too?" she asked, but then immediately saw a flash of disgust on her brother's face.

"Focus, Fiora," Dunban said, frowning. "That goes for everyone. The enemy is right ahead in the heart."

Fiora pouted in response. She put the Blood Worm in her bag as the team resumed forward.


	103. Azure Mouse

**First started on September 2nd, 2016.  
****Published on October 2nd, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 103/300  
****Azure Mouse  
****Bionis' Interior Arc (4/7)**

"**A stocky mouse, indigo in color. It moves in extreme slow motion."**

* * *

When a burst of orange like liquid reached the top, Shulk's group continued to scream until they fell to the ground. They all emitted their sounds of disgust and pain as the liquid sprout dropped down.

"Ugh… I could really use a shower right about now," Sharla said.

"Yeah, no kiddin'," Reyn said, rubbing his leg.

"Let's rest for a bit," Shulk said, shaking his hair a bit.

"Fine," Dunban said, nodding. The group just sat in a circle and waited in silence.

But it did not take long for Reyn to break the silence. "Hey, Shulk. Look," he said, pointing between them. He and Shulk saw two big indigo mice moving away, but they moved very slowly.

"Whoa, what's with these mice?" Shulk asked, looking a bit closely. "Why are they moving so slowly? Is it their bulky body?"

"Who cares?" Reyn started to grin. "I bet my mouse on my side can reach this point before yours." He pointed his finger to a dim green orb about 12 inches away.

Shulk had a small smirk. "Oh really, Reyn? Mine's moving a bit faster than yours."

"Nuh-uh! You'll eat your words after you'll lose!" The two stared intensely at their Azure Mouse, muttering with encouragements. Sharla and Dunban eventually noticed these two. After around 15 seconds, they decided to check on them.

"Boys, what are you doing?" Sharla asked.

Reyn grinned back. "It's a mice rice, Sharla! And I'm gonna win!" The two mice were about to touch the green orb light.

"No, you're not!" Shulk said. "Mine's ahead! Look!"

Sharla placed her hand on her forehead. "Really, you two?" she asked. "A mice race here of all places?"

"Precisely," Dunban added with a frown. "Are you two done resting?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Reyn said, still looking at the race.

"We'll go after this!" Shulk added as the race reached its conclusion. Shulk's Azure Mouse touched the goal point. "Yes!"

Reyn gawked. "What?! No!" He let out a defeated groan.

Shulk stood up from his spot. "Better next time, Reyn. You ready?"

Reyn sighed. "Yeah." The team proceeded forward to the Upper Trachea, noticing the tunnel to have grass, leaves, and dirt at the end. From there, they could see the light and taste the fresh air.


	104. Happy Duck

**First started on September 2nd, 2016.  
****Published on October 2nd, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 104/300  
****Happy Duck  
****Bionis' Interior Arc (5/7)**

"**A duck with an infectiously gleeful quack that brings delight to all."**

* * *

Shulk and his friends stepped out of Junks before stopping and scanning their surroundings. Unlike last time, the inside of the Bionis definitely felt alive. Orbs of light were more bright, and dim colors became more vibrant. There was only one green pathway with two green rivers at the sides.

"It's the inside of the Bionis," Shulk said.

"It looks quite different from when we entered via the marsh," Dunban said.

"The Bionis is regaining its biological functions," Sharla said.

"Must be 'cos Zanza woke it up," Reyn said, crossing his arms.

Shulk faced his friends. "Then we find Zanza, and stop him," he said as his friends nodded.

Riki waddled up to him and leaped in agreement. "Shulk right!" he said. "Leave it to Heropon!"

Shulk smiled. "Thanks, Riki." The group started to move forward while Fiora, Melia, and Riki expressed discomforts through the "grass-like" pathway. Just before entering the tunnel, the seven heard the sound of ducks quacking. They spotted some ducks at both ends of the rivers. All those ducks jumped up and let out their happy quacks, then flapping down before splashing on the river.

Reyn laughed. "What's up with these ducks?" he asked. "They're funny."

"Funny ducks!" Riki added as Shulk, Sharla, and Melia smiled at them.

Dunban had a small frown. "I don't understand what's so funny from a bunch of ducks," he said.

"Me too," Fiora said, nodding.

"Come on, you two!" Reyn said, grinning. "How could you not love these ducks?"

"Well, that's enough of that," Shulk said. "We need to keep moving."

Reyn sighed. "Fine."


	105. Tap Tap Tap

**First started on September 2nd, 2016.  
****Published on October 3rd, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 105/300  
****Tap Tap Tap  
****Bionis' Interior Arc (6/7)**

"**Riki did a jig when he named this. Might come in handy at a dance."**

* * *

The group realized they could take a quick break at the Terminal Nerve Tower (south of the heart), which they did. With no enemies at sight since they took out most of them around the heart area, everyone began to rest.

Shulk and Melia sat next to each other as Shulk held up a Telethia Tome. The thick tome was dropped by one of the Gigas Telethia the team recently fought. According to Melia, the tome was owned by a scholar. As they began to read, Shulk could feel his eyes a bit heavier than usual.

Dunban and Sharla held each of their Telethia Light Wing they obtained from Phoenix Telethia earlier. They admired the wings surrounded with ether light. To their surprise, they weighed like a feather. Sharla also had a Giant Protein that was the size of an orange. She wondered that this protein was too big to be classed as a molecule.

Finally, Reyn and Fiora sat down when Riki requested them to watch him dance. Riki had two strange objects, one in each ear-wing. Then, Riki began his Nopon dance, moving side-to-side while twirling around. This time, Riki closed his ear-wings several times during the dance. The two objects emitted high-clacking sounds.

"Tap Tap Tap!" Riki said, twirling around once. "Tap Tap Tap!" He leaped forward and jiggled in place. "Tap Tap Tap Tap!" He clapped the objects several times before extending his ear-wings out.

Fiora giggled as she clapped. "That was a lovely dance, Riki," she said.

"Eh, not much new, except for one thing," Reyn said, shrugging a bit. "What're you holding, Riki?"

"Tap Tap Tap!" Riki replied, showing the objects.

Reyn frowned. "No… What are you holding?"

"Tap Tap Tap!"

Reyn growled. "Oi, are you trying to tick me off again?"

"These Tap Tap Taps! Riki named them!" Riki resumed dancing while playing his Tap Tap Taps.

Reyn groaned. "Not more of these strange names, Riki." He stared at Riki. "But at least these things look and sound cool."

"I know," Fiora said with a nod. "Riki, if you find any more of these Tap Tap Taps, take them. We could use them for a dance party if we win."

Riki let out a delighted gasp. "Riki will!" he said. "Riki pay attention for dance party! Then everyone dance!"

Fiora smiled. "I do hope to see that."


	106. High Entia Jewel

**First started on September 2nd, 2016.  
****Published on October 3rd, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 106/300  
****High Entia Jewel  
****Bionis' Interior Arc (7/7)**

"**Melia named this deferentially. A ring with lovely old-style designs."**

* * *

"This must be it," Melia said as her team finally reached the Heart Entrance. "Lorithia must be inside there."

Riki shivered. "Heart so big!" he said. "So loud!"

"Yeah, this is so creepy," Reyn said, listening the heart beats. "Going inside a heart? Might as well give the Bionis a heart attack."

"Still, I can't believe we're here," Shulk said. "I mentioned this wanting to come here when we first entered inside, remember?"

"Yeah," Dunban replied with a nod. "Who would have thought we come here with a purpose of defeating Zanza."

Sharla began to stare forward, noticing Melia walking forward and bending down to pick up something. As she stood up, Sharla went up to her. "Melia?" she asked.

Melia turned around, holding a gray ring and a Telethia Letter. "They were on the ground," she said, first examining the letter. Her face scrunched up a bit. "The writing is too faint to be legible, but there is a deep imprint of a seal. Probably from one of the High Entia transformed into Telethia."

"And what about that ring?" Fiora asked.

Melia held the ring with care. "It is a High Entia Jewel. The designs engraved on it are old, but marvelous. The question is...if this ring belongs to Lorithia?"

"Her?"

Melia sighed. "Whomever it may be, I feel this is my duty to take care of this ring. Perhaps find its next owner."

"Melia?" Shulk asked. "Are you still...okay?"

Melia blinked her eyes before putting up a small smile. "I am fine. Thank you for your concern, Shulk." She faced the Heart Entrance. "But right now, we must face one of the Trinity, Lorithia."

"You're right. If everyone's ready, let's go." The team approached the Heart Entrance, which opened up as they saw none other than Lorithia in the middle of the heart.


	107. Schorl Mushroom (Makna Forest)

**First started on October 16th, 2016.  
****Published on December 1st, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 107/300  
****Schorl Mushroom  
****Makna Forest Arc (1/22)**

"**Looks like a cold green mushroom, but is actually succulent and tasty."**

* * *

Reyn came out of the tunnel of the Bionis' Interior first before extending his arms out and inhaling the outside air. "Fresh air!"

Next in line was Sharla as she breathed in and out in relief. "Finally, we're out of that creepy place."

Shulk and Dunban exited out of the tunnel as they scanned their surroundings. It was still daylight, and there was only one path forward between the two cliffs where the team stood. The grass and bushes appeared to be slightly larger than the ones in Satorl Marsh. Dunban narrowed his eyes a bit, seeing something huge from afar. "I see a giant tree up ahead," he said.

"Then this must be Makna Forest that Dickson told us," Shulk said with a nod.

"Well, only one way to find out. Let's press on."

"Hey, check these out!" Reyn said as the others turned to him. He bent down in front of several small green mushrooms next to the wall. He plucked a couple of them before showing the Schorl Mushrooms to his friends. "They're a bit cold, but I bet they're delicious!"

Sharla had a small frown. "Reyn, what makes you think they're edible to eat?" she asked.

Reyn grinned. "It's my food instinct, Sharla. Or vegetable instinct." He then chewed one of the Schorl Mushrooms. Before the others could shout to protest, Reyn let out a delighted gasp. "Man, that's good! Want some?"

"No, Reyn! Are you feeling okay?!"

"Huh? I'm fine, Sharla. No need to get all worry."

"You sure?"

"If Reyn says he's fine when it comes to food, then he is," Shulk said, smiling.

Sharla sighed. "All right, but I'm keeping on eye on you, Reyn." The team then proceeded forward. As they did, they could feel the increasing heat of Makna Forest.


	108. Kelp Mushroom

**First started on October 28th, 2016.  
****Published on December 1st, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 108/300  
****Kelp Mushroom  
****Makna Forest Arc (2/22)**

"**A slippery mushroom that is sweet and healthy."**

* * *

Two new members were added to Shulk's group in one day. A female teen with elegant clothes was called Melia (also known as Bird Lady to the Nopon), and a Nopon that was this year's legendary Heropon was called Riki. In reality, being a Heropon meant paying off a big debt. Even so, the more the merrier, as Dunban commented earlier. To clear Riki's debt and finish off where Melia left off, the party must defeat the Leone Telehia in Makna Forest. After Riki was ready for the journey, the group left the village and stopped in front of the village's entrance.

Reyn crossed his arms. "So we're supposed to find ether crystals in this dense forest? How huge is this place?"

Riki flapped his ear wings, making him float. "Bigger than Hom Hom's tiny imagination."

Reyn frowned and raised his fist. "What was that, furball? And the name's Reyn!" He rubbed his nose. "Also, I still haven't forgotten you diving into my face!"

Riki frowned back. "And Riki's name is Riki! Riki the Heropon! And Riki knew you hit Riki like bally!"

Melia was usually a patient women, but even she had her limit. "Cease this at once, you two!" she said, surprising everyone. "This is a pointless argument. Save your energy for traveling and battling hostile monsters."

The Nopon lowered his head in shame. "Riki sorry. Riki want to give everyone presents as apology." He took out his bag and put one of his ear wing in. He pulled out a handful of small shiny mushrooms. "These Kelp Mushrooms, sweet and good for you. One of Riki's favorites. Riki not know names of friends."

Sharla nodded. "Oh, right," she said. "You do have a point." And so, as Riki handed one Kelp Mushrooms, each of the recipient introduced themselves. As for the Kelp Mushrooms, Shulk and Melia declined, much to Riki's disappointment. Sharla and Dunban accepted theirs.

"Oi! What about me?" Reyn asked with a frown. "I like food! I like mushrooms!"

"Hmm… Riki not know," he said. "Reyn mean Hom Hom before."

"Oh, come on!"

"Enough!" Melia said, stepping forward. "Let us not waste any more time. Riki, lead us to all locations with ether crystals."

Riki leaped with joy. "Anything for you, Melly!" he said as he headed to the left bridge, the direction Shulk's group came recently. Everyone else followed him with Dunban and Reyn behind.

Dunban held his Kelp Mushroom to Reyn. "Here, Reyn," he said.

Reyn awed a little. "Really, Dunban?" he asked.

"Yeah. I already ate in the village."

Reyn took it, almost dropping it due to its slipperiness. "Thanks, Dunban!"

As Reyn chewed on this soft food, Dunban let out a sigh of relief once again before focusing ahead.


	109. Honey Rhubarb

**First started on November 24th, 2016.  
****Published on December 1st, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 109/300  
****Honey Rhubarb  
****Makna Forest Arc (3/22)**

"**A cool, sweet, honey-like foodstuff. Most Nopon are crazy about it."**

* * *

Today was the Nopon field trip, which was to explore deep in the forest. In one large group, many young students chatted among themselves with excitement, except for one. Young Riki let out another long yawn and looked around in no particular. This was normal for him and his behavior in class: just sleep and get an "A+" in the sleeping subject. Even at a young age, besides eating food, he could feel the emptiness of his heart.

He heard his teacher announcing it was time to disband and explore only the area around them. But before that, his teacher held out a box full of Honey Rhubarbs. Everyone else got excited as these rhubarbs are one of the top food that most Nopon enjoyed. The teacher began to toss handful of Honey Rhubarb in the air as the rest quickly try to grab their own. Riki saw one coming down, which he caught with his ear wing.

But just before he ate it, something stopped his desire to eat for a moment. Just a few feet away, he saw a pink female Nopon, with a red bow behind her tuft, conversing with a couple of her friends. And then, he saw her chewing her Honey Rhubarb before putting up a brightest smile he had ever seen. He could not help but awe. Had he seriously never paid attention to her all this time?

Riki took a step forward to her, then stopped. He could feel himself shaky and his heart pounding. But then a thought of impressing her in an indirect her crossed his mind. He looked around to see a lone Deinos chewing on grass next to a tree. Riki reached into his bag, pulling out a Deinos Hook. If Riki could ride onto it, maybe then the pink Nopon would notice and talk to him.

With a great swallow of his Honey Rhubarb, Riki rushed to that Deinos. Riki recalled about the Deinos' Peachy Leg Joints, which supposed to taste like peaches instead of flesh. But for now, Riki readied his hook and threw it around the neck. Before he could let out a gasp of victory, the Deinos roared and ran in one direction. Riki held on tight of his rope, but he ended up being dragged by the Deinos.

Other Nopon students nearby and the pink Nopon heard screams of help, then saw Riki's unfortunate circumstance. They burst out laughing.


	110. Dark Mango

**First started on November 24th, 2016.  
****Published on December 2nd, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 110/300  
****Dark Mango  
****Makna Forest Arc (4/22)**

"**Often sneaks its way into boxes of sweet mangoes. Makes you feel blue."**

* * *

It had been a day since Arglas met the Machina. In response to the Machina sharing fruits of their civilization with the people of Bionis, Arglas decided to do the same. His group built a food camp with small boxes stacked around. A few Giants and some High Entias began to transfer these boxes to the Machina ships.

"So...I assume you're the leader of this camp?" a male voice asked. Arglas turned around to see a Machina, who was structured a bit differently than most Machinas. Most notably, his grey face was more distinguishable.

"That is right. I am Arglas, a Giant."

The Machina smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Egil, faithful worshipper of Lady Mayneth. I was wondering after this, you would show me around the Bionis. I am curious to see how the Bionis is different than Mechonis in more details."

Arglas smiled and nodded. "I can grant you that."

Egil walked toward a box. "I wonder what food is in here. May I?"

"You can." Arglas opened up the lid. "This is a box full of sweet yellow mangoes."

"Ah, I see. Hm?" Egil looked closely at the mangoes. "There's one mango that's different from the rest."

Arglas chuckled. "I figured as much. It's a Dark Mango. They can sneak into these mangoes as if they are alive. But never fear as they are also good to eat."

Egil raised a brow. "This type of mango can sneak into a box of other mangoes?" He smiled. "The Bionis is more interesting than meets the eye."


	111. Pure Cherry

**First started on November 24th, 2016.  
****Published on December 2nd, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 111/300  
****Pure Cherry  
****Makna Forest Arc (5/22)**

"**Usually grown beside clear waters. Eating it brings clarity."**

* * *

With Riki in the lead, Shulk's group continued to find the ether crystal where the Leone Telethia might hide. Right now, after finishing off a few hostile Ferises, the group ventured forward. Dunban managed to frown. "Riki, are you sure you're leading us the right way?"

"Uh… Trust Heropon Riki!"

"You don't sound confident, Riki."

Sharla gasped. "Whoa, look at that!" she said, pointing forward. Once the group got closer, they saw a spring with a couple of waterfalls at the back. "It looks nice."

Riki waddled forward and stopped in front of it. "This Sparkling Pool. Its clean water sparkles in the night."

"Aw, that's a shame. If only we've been here at night."

Shulk looked around. "But it's a dead end, and there's no ether crystal," he said.

"Yeah, all thanks to the mighty Heropon's sense of direction," Reyn muttered with a frown while crossing his arms.

"Riki wants rest time! Riki tired," Riki said, dropping his gear before heading to the water.

"I agree," Sharla said, looking at everyone. "We've been at this for a while." While the group started to disband, either sitting next to the spring or going in, Sharla looked at Melia, who was standing next to a cherry tree. She walked up to her. "Hey, are you feeling all right?"

Melia looked up to her a bit, showing a bit of dullness. "Whatever do you mean?" she asked.

"You're sweating a lot. You've been wiping the sweat on your forehead more so than the rest."

Melia widened her eyes a bit before glancing away. "You may be correct."

Sharla smiled. "Hey, it's all right. Just splash some of the spring's water on your face." She looked at the tree and plucked two Pure Cherries. "These cherries look good. Have some with me, okay?"

Melia stared at it for a second before accepting it. "Very well, then."


	112. Bitter Kiwi

**First started on November 24th, 2016.  
****Published on December 2nd, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 112/300  
****Bitter Kiwi  
****Makna Forest Arc (6/22)**

"**A fruit whose undeniable bitterness yields to eventual deliciousness."**

* * *

Melia and her four guards just passed through the Eks Watering Hole. They continued their search to eliminate a Telethia that escaped into Makna Forest. The early sighting of this Telethia supposedly came from Alcamoth. So far, the Telethia had been terrorizing the forest, according to the Nopon in Frontier Village.

The group decided to take a quick break in an open wide area. All the guards began to eat their snack as Damil turned to Melia. "Lady Melia, if you're hungry, I have something for you." Damil pulled out a few purple kiwis.

"What are they, Damil?" Melia asked.

"Oh, aren't those Bitter Kiwis?" Garan asked, looking at them.

"Bitter Kiwis?"

"According to the Nopons back in the village," Damil began, "they're so bitter that it's also delicious."

"But aren't they fruits?" Hogard asked. "Lady Melia isn't that fond of fruits."

Aizel turned to Melia. "It's okay to decline if you cannot eat it, Lady Melia," he said. "You're no longer in Alcamoth."

Melia stared at the ground for a few seconds before looking up. "I appreciate it," she said, "but...it's just embarrassing for me to refuse the food someone is offering to me."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed because we are your friends. Never forget the value of friendship."

The High Entia princess blinked her eyes before smiling. "You are right, but allow me to take a bite of the Bitter Kiwi." She took one from Damil's hand and bit it. After chewing and tasting the bitter flavor, a tiny gasp escaped from her lips before she continue to bite more. "This is delicious."

Her four guards smiled at Melia's bright smile, feeling accomplished for making her happy. Damil gave Melia more Bitter Kiwis as they continued their break. But not even ten seconds in, a loud roar alerted them. They scanned their surroundings before looking up to see a three-headed Telethia flying around before diving to them.


	113. Juicy Grape

**First started on November 25th, 2016.  
****Published on December 2nd, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 113/300  
****Juicy Grape  
****Makna Forest Arc (7/22)**

"**Insects are attracted to its seeping juices, so it's hard to get a good one."**

* * *

The Nopon field trip continued on as all Nopons enjoyed their time in the forest they were assigned. However, young Riki let out a long sigh, recalling the moment he had embarrassed himself to those who watched him being dragged by a Deinos, including the pink Nopon. There was no way he could even face her now.

Later on, everyone gathered around their teacher for a food event. There were a row of small trees behind the teacher, which the trees were growing Juicy Grapes. The objective was to gather these bundle of grapes, but were specifically told not to even eat it or else the insects would zoom into the leaked juices.

Riki had heard of these Juicy Grapes, but never tasted before. He thought maybe he could get these grapes and share them with the pink Nopon. As he began to run toward one, he could see his peers unable to resist the temptation. They ate some grapes, and a couple of annoying insects surrounded them. Riki managed to pluck his bundle of grapes. He stared at it in a stance before he could feel a drool coming out of his mouth. But the thought of Oka came into his mind, making him shaking his head in a crazy fashion.

He quickly hurried back, keeping the pink Nopon in his mind until he saw her about to head to the Juicy Grape trees. "Wait! Wait!"

The pink Nopon turned to see Riki coming to her. "You Nopon from before."

"You...uh..." Riki could feel his cheek blushing, but he manged to hold the bundle of Juicy Grape forward. "Uh, share?"

She stared at it, but to Riki's surprise, she smiled. "You interesting one."

"Whuh?"

"You stood up against Deinos, then not eat Juicy Grapes unlike others." She closed her eyes and beamed her smile more. "You brave and smart Nopon."

Riki could only awe at her once more. He could his pride increasing within as he danced in place. "That's right! Riki is brave and smart Nopon!" After his dance, he plucked a couple of Juicy Grapes to her, which she accepted.

She giggled. "Riki, huh? Oka is my name!"


	114. Enigma Lotus

**First started on November 25th, 2016.  
****Published on December 3rd, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 114/300  
****Enigma Lotus  
****Makna Forest Arc (8/22)**

"**Wonderful form when budding. Valued as an ornamental flower."**

* * *

Today, Riki felt one step closer to be a man. Deep in the Makna Forest, he reached an area that was rumored to have a certain flower. Normally, the old Riki would not even make it this far, but the thought of proposing Oka allowed him to muster up his courage. By running and hiding his body in the tall grass and trees to avoid dangerous monsters (especially the Deinos Sauros), he had finally obtained the Enigma Lotus.

In Nopon tradition, they love flowers and eat them (unless they could not be eaten). A male Nopon would get offended if someone gave them flowers as gifts. However, Nopon women loved them as gifts, thus the male Nopon would had to pick their own flowers and woo them.

With the Enigma Lotus in hand, Riki returned back to the village while avoiding any potential dangers. It felt like fate for him to make it this far. Once he reached the village's entrance, Riki took a look at the Engima Lotus, still in good shape. Riki still wondered why this flower was mysterious, but if it could impress Oka, then it was fine for him.

But there was another obstacle Riki must tackle, and that was to take on the diving board challenge. Even after all that, the thought of leaping out from the diving board caused him to shudder way more than he should.


	115. Humming Neetle

**First started on November 25th, 2016.  
****Published on December 3rd, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 115/300  
****Humming Neetle  
****Makna Forest Arc (9/22)**

"**Black petals like musical notes. When they sway, you want to sing."**

* * *

After Shulk's group left the village to hunt down the Leone Telethia, the first destination Riki led was the giant orange ether crystals at the Eks Watering Hole. They, minus Riki, already saw it before, and thought it would be logical that the Telethia might appear here.

"Here we are again," Dunban said as everyone looked around. "But no sign of the Telethia."

"Looks like this is the wrong ether crystals, Riki," Shulk said.

"This a good guess," Riki said, then smiled. "But big ether crystal pretty! Riki want crystal. Take home to village!"

Reyn glanced and stared at him for a few seconds. "What you gonna do with it?" he asked.

"Make more money!"

"Oh." A breeze swept in, then Reyn heard the sound of humming. When he looked to his right, he saw patches of black flowers with the petals shaped like musical notes. The flowers started to sway as Reyn continued to stare at it. "Yo, yo, check it! The name is Reyn, big and strong! Not spelled rain, don't get me wrong! We stuck on a whole different forest, but that Telethia will be sorest!"

Shulk, Sharla, and Riki started to laugh out loud. "Reyn, what are you doing?" Shulk asked.

Reyn snapped out of it and faced them. "What the? That was so weird! I started to sing for no reason!"

"That Humming Neetle, singing Reyn!" Riki said, pointing at the black flower. "Makes you sing when they sway. But Riki not like it."

"Why's that?" Dunban asked, having a smirk from Reyn's rap.

"Can't eat that flower."

"You...eat them?" Sharla asked, raising a brow. "Well, we should probably continue onward, unless we want to hear more of Reyn's singing."

"Let's go already!" Reyn said, moving away from the Humming Neetles with a grump face. "This trip has been a singing adventure from me. This better be the last one."

"I agree that we need to go," Melia said, nodding. "Riki, continue leading the group." Everyone began to move as Melia contemplated on Reyn's rap. _Such a strange song from a brute._


	116. Princess Daffodil

**First started on November 25th, 2016.  
****Published on December 3rd, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 116/300  
****Princess Daffodil  
****Makna Forest Arc (10/22)**

"**The favorite flower of princesses of old. It's even named after one."**

* * *

Shulk's group left the Sparkling Pool after their break and headed the southwestern direction of the Waypoint Beacon. They went through two tunnels while fighting off some Vangs. Riki commented that their Decrepit Wings could be used as hang-gliders, but they could be rip easily. No one else commented more on that.

The six finally reached the end of the tunnel, which they stood on the Divine Sanctuary. Everyone was at awe to see the glorious view of the Great Makna Falls. There was even a rainbow overhead.

"Whoa-ho! Check out this view!" Reyn said, leaning in.

"No giant ether crystals, but I feel like this was worth it," Shulk said with a smile.

"Yeah," Sharla said. "We may have saw it before, but seeing it right here feels like a new experience."

"The wonders of nature," Dunban said, then looked at Riki. "But Riki, I fear that your sense of direction and knowledge of Makna Forest are...lacking."

"C-course not!" Riki said, now sweating. "Uh...Heropon will always lead to the right way. Yeah!"

"Then we must head back to the village's entrance and traverse to the eastern direction," Melia said.

Riki lowered his head to her. "Riki sorry, Melly. Riki tried, but Riki always led to the wrong spots."

Melia stayed silent for a second. "But I have enjoyed the beauty and serenity of this place. And..." She bent down to her left to see a trumpet-like flower. "I never thought I would see the Princess Daffodil here. It's more gorgeous in real life than in the books." To Riki, he was not interested in that flower, but if it made Melia happy, then he was also very happy.

Reyn overheard her, so he saw the flower. "Huh? What a lame flower," he said with a frown. He saw Melia's teal eyes piercing right into his soul, as if he could feel a slight murderous intent. He immediately turned around and whistled away.

"Ooh… Reyn really mean, big, dumb Hom Hom," Riki said, frowning.

Melia sighed. "Don't jump to conclusions too soon, Riki," she said. "He is friends with Shulk, so there must be something why he trusts Shulk." She stood up.

"Hey, guys! I just want to say something!" Reyn said as got to the front, turned around, and spread his arms to his sides. To everyone else's viewpoint, a rainbow was over him. "You can't have a rainbow without Reyn, baby!" Shulk and even Riki started to laugh out loud. Sharla put her hand on her forehead, yet even a smirk started to form. The only ones with with a neutral expression were Dunban and Melia.

If there was one another person Melia could trust beside Shulk, it would be Dunban. She began to whisper. "Dunban, I think you need to have a talk with Reyn."

Dunban shook his head. "No," he whispered back. "Let's pretend it didn't happen."


	117. Black Iris

**First started on November 25th, 2016.  
****Published on December 3rd, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 117/300  
****Black Iris  
****Makna Forest Arc (11/22)**

"**The stem has hidden thorns that will injure anything that touches them."**

* * *

Tyrea began to descend down into the Agni Tablet area until she landed. Even with proper training of flying with the long wings on her head, it still put some stress in her head. But there was also another thing that almost troubled her as she laid her back on the tablet. She was so close to killing her mother transformed into a Telethia. Although her mother once told her to kill her if she transformed, having the blood of her mother's blood, committing matricide, could even freeze Tyrea. It was all thanks to Yumea finally pouring out her love to her daughter after the Bionis awoke, causing Tyrea to question her duty. Thankfully, Melia interfered before anyone could notice her brief moment of hesitation.

And speaking of Melia, Tyrea still remembered Melia's words that they were alike. In reality, Tyrea was also half Homs, or more of a quarter Homs. It was true that not all half-blooded High Entia have small wings like Melia. But thanks to her father being half Homs, her dominant and recessive inheritance allowed her to blend in with those who were unaware of her true genes. As she thought more about it, it began to dawn on her. Right now, she was still alive; she was not transformed into a heinous and mindless Telethia. She had avoided her fate in which her half brother, Kallian, did, according to conversations she in Junk while pretending to sleep. She can continue to live as long as Melia and her friends stopped the mastermind behind all this.

As for her hatred to Melia, she could still sense it in her heart. She also detected envy and jealously, which that brute Homs once told her yesterday. She gritted and clenched her hands at her side, but then she yelped in pain from her right hand. She looked down to her right to see she had gripped a Black Iris. She plucked at the bottom and held it up, seeing the thorns on its stem.

She was like the Black Iris: keeping people away from her and being lonely. But as much she hate to admit, that brute Homs was right. Maybe it was not about the blood, but about leading the people toward the right direction. Maybe then, if Melia and her friends succeed in their final mission and bring peace, she could restart her life anew.

She heard the sound of Junks hovering right next to her location. The ship was pointing toward the waterfalls, so she assumed no one spotted her. As Junks began to fly away, Tyrea stood up and began to find place to take shelter.

Once peace has been restored, her new future would await her.


	118. Ash Fox

**First started on November 26th, 2016.  
****Published on December 4th, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 118/300  
****Ash Fox  
****Makna Forest Arc (12/22)**

"**A long-haired grey fox. These are often kept as pets."**

* * *

Not even ten seconds in after Melia recovered and decided to guide Shulk's group to Frontier Village, she could feel her mind snapping by Reyn's constant questions. These questions ranged from what really happened to her, her attire, if she was a fighter, what food she liked, and many more. Shulk and Sharla told Reyn to politely stop, which he did. Melia was thankful for those two, noting their kindness mentally.

Dunban suddenly stopped. "Wait… I think something is watching us."

"We're being watched?" Reyn asked as the group began to tense up.

"Over there." Dunban pointed to the left, seeing a grey fox with more fur than a normal fox. It began to approach the closest person, which was Reyn.

Reyn grinned. "Hey there, boy. Come here." He gestured it, which the Ash Fox licked his hand. He chuckled. "Hey, that tickles!" The fox went around him before heading to Sharla.

Sharla smiled. "You're a friendly one," she said, watching it walking around herself. The fox then went around Shulk.

"You're right, Sharla," Shulk said, smiling. "I wonder if these foxes can be considered as pets."

Melia saw the Ash Fox now sitting in front of her, almost asking to be petted. Though it may not be one of her favorite animals, she did like it. She petted on the head as it softly moan by her gentle touch. A small smile formed on her lips. "That's a good boy." The fox finally went to Dunban, but Melia noticed him to take a step back. As the fox circled around him, Melia then saw Dunban's unease expression. _Is that man not comfortable with animals? Maybe small__er__ animals?_

Dunban tried his best to find a way out of it without anyone noticing his discomfort. He looked to his right and gasped. "Everyone, enemies!" he said, drawing his sword. The group swiftly turned to see a couple of Jungle Quadwings approaching them. As for the Ash Fox, it retreated away into the tall grass.


	119. Soft Sea Cucumber

**First started on November 26th, 2016.  
****Published on December 4th, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 119/300  
****Soft Sea Cucumber  
****Makna Forest Arc (13/22)**

"**Tropic-dwelling sea cucumber. Its softness makes it hard to catch."**

* * *

The Nopon Sage was almost ready for the fight of his destiny. But first, he needed to eat the meal of his life. After gathering all the necessary ingredients, the Nopon Sage stood on the Divine Sanctuary under high noon. He laid down his makeshift bowl of food as he stared at it.

The first ingredients were three Juicy Laia Fishes. He had fought the Chloro Laias in Eryth Sea before coming back to Makna Forest. The Nopon Sage knew these produce copious meat juices that work well as a stock for other dishes. The second ingredients were four Benign Crickets that were found in Makna Forest.

The last ingredients were the four Soft Sea Cucumbers, which were the hardest to obtain. Unlike the other two, the Nopon Sage was forced to dive into the lake of the Great Makna Falls. Even with great fighting abilities, his small body had a hard time against the lake's flow. Whenever he tried to grip one Soft Sea Cucumber, it would usually slip out of his hands. Around an hour later, he had captured all four of them.

With everything ready, he began to devour his well-earned meal. He could feel his stomach happy like Mr. Sun, he thought. His worn out energy transformed into new and livid energy. He wanted to proceed to his destination, but he decided it would be best to rest until he feel like the time was right. 30 minutes later, he dove into the Great Makna Falls and swam up to the lone island.

Once he reached the center of the island, he faced down the water bubbling on the surface. Then, a giant blue and white monster emerged out. The Nopon Sage narrowed his eyes at the serpentine aerial monster known as the Unreliable Rezno. If he could defeat this unique Lexos, he would be able to drink the Ocean Elixir of Life, which would increase one's lifespan and live longer. And so, he pulled out his Biter and charged toward the Lexos, which roared back as a sign of the battle.

This was the battle of the first and true Heropon around 9999 years ago.


	120. Fossil Monkey

**First started on November 26th, 2016.  
****Published on December 4th, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 120/300  
****Fossil Monkey  
****Makna Forest Arc (14/22)**

"**They call this monkey a living fossil. Maybe because it's rarely sighted."**

* * *

Reyn, Sharla, and Melia wandered around in the forest. It all started when Reyn spotted something, which he decided to search for it. Sharla had no choice but to follow him, but she also insisted Melia to come along. Melia was reluctant about this, but decided to join up with her. She may had a somewhat rough start with Reyn, but she could not allow someone like him to be harmed or killed. In the end, she had a good feeling they were all good people.

Reyn stopped as he looked around. "Great… Where did it go?"

Sharla and Melia caught up to him. "Reyn, what are you doing?" Sharla asked. "We're away from the group."

"I thought I saw a really cool monkey!"

Sharla let out an exasperated sigh. "A monkey? That's it?"

"Indeed," Melia said, shaking her head. "Perhaps Reyn longs himself to be one."

Sharla laughed. "Nice one, Melia."

"Hey, I heard that!" Reyn said with a frown before resuming his search. He gasped. "There it is!" He pointed at a bush next to a tree. The three saw a sandy-color monkey, who was staring back. "Whoa, man… It looks like an ancient monkey."

Sharla had a frown on her face. "But...why the color?"

"How interesting," Melia said, hand on her chin. "That is a marvelous specimen."

Reyn grinned. "I know what to do!" he said as he walked up to the Fossil Monkey and stopped. "Ooh ooh ooh! Ooh-ooh ooh!" He started to jump side-to-side while scratching his head and chest. The Fossil Monkey replied back with the same motion. The two girls glanced each other with ludicrous looks. Reyn and the monkey started to move toward each other until the monkey leaped to Reyn. "Whoa!" The monkey's weight allowed it to pin Reyn down. "Oh, you wanna play rough, huh?!" Reyn rolled to the side, now pinning the monkey. The two continued to tussle on the ground until Reyn finally held down the monkey the longest. "Ha ha! I win!"

Sharla did a facepalm. "I'm sorry, Melia," she said.

"There is...no need," Melia replied, deadpanned. "He is a foolhardy and reckless person." The two then saw Reyn and the monkey shaking each other's hands for a good fight. Reyn gave it some food before the monkey left.

Reyn let out a chuckle. "Monkeys sure are fun," he said, then smirked to the two. "Just goes to show: brawn is better than brains."

Sharla and Melia looked at each other before smirking. "Oh no," Sharla said, pulling out her ether rifle. "I can't let that one slip by."

"The head! Shoot him in the head!" Melia said, almost letting out a chuckle.

Reyn gawked. "Wha? What did I say?" he asked.

* * *

**Credit goes to Godzilla2915 for this idea of chasing down the Fossil Monkey.**


	121. Venomous Lizard

**First started on November 26th, 2016.  
****Published on December 4th, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 121/300  
****Venomous Lizard  
****Makna Forest Arc (15/22)**

"**It has a shiny body, but people avoid it as it looks like a venomous lizard."**

* * *

Reyn, Sharla, and Melia returned back to the group. "Reyn, why did you leave us?" Shulk asked, crossing his arms.

"I saw and wrestled an awesome monkey!" Reyn replied with a huge grin. "You should have seen my triumph of victory!"

"Must be Fossil Monkey," Riki said. "They rare being, so not much is known to Nopons."

"A monkey, huh?" Dunban said with his left hand on his chin. _I_ _w__ould not like it around me._

"Sorry for the hold up, but I'm ready to go," Reyn said to Shulk.

"Good," Shulk said with a nod. "Now let's go."

"What is this?" Melia asked out loud. Everyone else turned to her staring at a shiny purple lizard on a rock. She smiled at it. "First the Fossil Monkey, and now this beautiful lizard?"

Riki gasped. "That Venomous Lizard!" he said, hiding behind Dunban's feet.

"Venomous?!" Reyn asked. "That ain't cool in my book!"

"Melia, get away from it!" Sharla said.

Melia turned her head to them. "I am quite perplexed," she said. "What makes you think it's poisonous?"

"Purple bad for Melly!" Riki answered.

"By its skin? And that is enough to say it's poisonous?"

"Melia does have a point," Shulk said, looking down at the Venomous Lizard with Melia by his side. "We can't say for sure it's poisonous unless it is being tested to confirm our hypothesis. But even still, this lizard looks good, and the Monado will warn me if there would be danger."

Melia smiled at him, now realizing that if there was another thing they had in common, it was liking this lizard. She admired by Shulk thinking outside the box instead of jumping to conclusions. "Shulk is right."

Reyn grumbled. "Lizard lovers," he said.

"Hmph! Riki want to go!" Riki said, moving away. "Sidekicks and Melly, follow Riki!" The group resumed their adventure.


	122. Scarlet Ladybird

**First started on November 26th, 2016.  
****Published on December 5th, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 122/300  
****Scarlet Ladybird  
****Makna Forest Arc (16/22)**

"**A bright red ladybird. A decent dye is made from its defensive secretions."**

* * *

"I am telling you, Egil," Arglas said, "that the Laeklit Mammut is the king of Makna monsters."

Egil shook his head. "Nonsense. After what you told me about the Deinos Sauros, I believe it to be the king of Makna monsters."

"How naive, Egil. The Mammut's body is extremely durable. They say that defense is better than offense."

"Then you have heard it wrong. The Sauros' attack strength is superior than the Mammut. Its giant fangs can bite through anything."

Arglas smirked. "Ah, but can it break the Mammut's Horn? Its horn won't break under any attack."

"One has to break, but I am confident the Giant Sauros' Fang will not break."

Arglas sighed as he leaned against the tree next to him. "But you still ignore the fact that the Laekit Mammut is the king. I've known it for a long time."

"Until the Deinos Sauros shows who is the real king." The two glared each other for a moment until they noticed something between them. A red thing on the tree's bark began to turn into bright red.

Arglas moved away from the tree. "Oh, it's a Scarlet Ladybird. Its secreting its color for defensive purpose. Let's not disturb it and go somewhere else."

"All right." The two began to walk away. "But I still think the Deinos Sauros is the king. The Mammut's kind heart will falter before the Deinos' might."

They continued on this debate much longer than it should.


	123. Shield Bug

**First started on November 26th, 2016.  
****Published on December 5th, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 123/300  
****Shield Bug  
****Makna Forest Arc (17/22)**

"**After dreams of dancing in the sky, this species turned blue."**

* * *

Shulk sighed. _Maybe I should have brought Reyn along. _Heading out to find some good water ether crystals by himself was more tiresome than he thought. Aside from filling the group's flasks with water from a nearby waterfall, he had to travel all the way back to Agni Tablet while avoiding any hostile monsters. And as he had to climb down the cliff to reach the bottom, he had to either avoid or be forced to fight back monsters. He even fought a giant caterpillar monster, the Makna Eluca, during the trip down, which really got into his nerves.

It took much longer than he initially thought, but he finally reached the Lakeside. He approached the water crystal, noting it to be the highest quality he had seen so far. Before he could harvest it, he noticed something to his right. A group of small bugs, with shields on their back, were on the wall. Shulk leaned in closely to see the Shield Bugs turning blue.

_Why would they turn to blue? _After pondering for a moment, Shulk reminded himself to get the water crystals for the unconscious girl. He began to harvest and put them in his cylindrical container. "There, that should be plenty." He stood up, then heard a rustle from behind. "Huh?" He turned around to see a strange pink-haired man leaning against the rocky wall with his hands in his pockets. "Huh? Who are you?"

The right corner of the man's lips tugged up before facing Shulk. "Hello there."


	124. Hades Beetle

**First started on November 26th, 2016.  
****Published on December 5th, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 124/300  
****Hades Beetle  
****Makna Forest Arc (18/22)**

"**A black hue so dark you feel you're being drawn into an abyss."**

* * *

Egil and Arglas flew back until they hit a tree. The enemy they fought, a Venaes Nebula, burst itself into suicide. It exploded with a water force that struck the two. Egil, in particular, was more drenched than Arglas. His friend managed to get up and hurried to Egil, who was still lying against the tree. "Egil, are you all right?! It's just a water attack!"

Egil groaned. "That water Nebula did more damage to my body than you think. A Machina becomes weak when they get wet, thus we struggle to swim."

"I will carry you and find a place for you to recover."

"Before that, are there any drinkable water and ether? I can recover a little of my energy with those."

"I'll see what I can find around here." As Arglas began to look around, Egil continued to groan by his stiff body. Who would have thought there would be an aquatic enemy on land? Egil began to look to his right and saw a black beetle on a small flat mushroom. But this was not a normal black color; he could feel himself being pulled into the darkness. It almost felt like he would commit something he should not do. "Egil!"

Egil snapped out of it. "Huh?"

"I have water." His big hands cupped together had water the size of a bowl. "I used the Drizzle Element from that Nebula to conjure a 50 cm shower. This should help." He began to pour into Egil's mouth.

Egil backed away. "All right, I'm good."

Arglas released the water out of his hands. "Okay, I'll carry you out of here." He carried Egil and put him on his back before walking away.


	125. Benign Cricket

**First started on December 1st, 2016.  
****Published on December 5th, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 125/300  
****Benign Cricket  
****Makna Forest Arc (19/22)**

"**Flies like a shooting star. A moving swarm is called a Meteor."**

* * *

After Reyn found Shulk at the Lakeside, the two headed back to the Contaminated Area. As they started to walk on the bridge, Shulk kept insisting there was a man with him recently. "Seriously, Reyn, there was a man named Alvis who helped me unlock a new Monado power and saved me from three Telethias!"

Reyn turned his head back. "Okay, it was funny at first, but this is getting old. Shulk, there was no one else but us."

"But there was!"

"Oh? Then where did that man go?"

Shulk opened his mouth, then stopped. _Reyn has a point. There was only one path to the Lakeside. Where on Bionis did he go before Reyn came? Did he jump away at incredible heights? Did he swim and dive into the water?_

"It looks like I'm right for once. Maybe Sharla should really check on you when we get back." As soon as they crossed the bridge, Reyn briefly saw something zooming from left to right. "Whoa, did you see that, Shulk?"

"Saw what?" Shulk crossed his arms. "Is it your turn to be 'dreaming?'" They started to hear many cricket sounds to their right, which they saw a group of Benign Crickets. A few would hop from one spot to another at incredible speed. Then, the whole group hopped deep in the forest like a ball of insects.

Reyn laughed. "Man, they were awesome! They were fast like…bullets or something!"

Shulk shook his head. "It's just crickets. Come on, we need to help that girl."

"Geez, someone is having a bad day."


	126. Lemonade Sky

**First started on December 2nd, 2016.  
****Published on December 6th, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 126/300  
****Lemonade Sky  
****Makna Forest Arc (20/22)**

"**Sharla looked wistful as she named this deep blue stone of nostalgia."**

* * *

It has been quite some time since Reyn left to go find Shulk. Sharla was still sitting next to the unconscious girl to monitor her health while Dunban continued to lean back against the rocky wall. While they have been waiting, the two decided to converse in order to know each other. Dunban has also told bits of pieces on Shulk and Reyn. Eventually, the conversation died out.

Sharla had her hands on the grass when she felt something round. She moved the blades of grass away to uncover a blue stone. The medic picked it up and turned it a few times, then she held it to the sunny sky to stare at it more. Dunban saw her before deciding to speak up. "What's that, Sharla? Your face looks like you were longing for something."

"Oh… I'm just looking at this Lemonade Sky."

Dunban chuckled. "Lemonade Sky? A stone with a color of a true sapphire?"

"Well, it's just… When I was with Gadolt, we drank lemonade under the blue sky. It was so peaceful, and Gadolt did not even mention anything about fighting or weapons or any of that sorts. Rather, we shared about memories of our past and talked about our future." She sighed before turning her upper body to Dunban. "I would really like to drink some lemonade, but I don't think it will happen in this journey. You want to have this?"

"You don't want to keep it?"

Sharla shook her head. "It just makes me feel a bit unease when I think about Gadolt's real situation out there. As a medic, it's my top priority for everyone's heath in the group."

"I see. Then I shall accept your gift." Dunban walked to her and took the Lemonade Sky. He walked back to his spot and held it to the sky. A big smile formed on his face. _This is a magnificent stone._


	127. Forest of Gossip

**First started on December 2nd, 2016.  
****Published on December 6th, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 127/300  
****Forest of Gossip  
****Makna Forest Arc (21/22)**

"**Dunban scowled as he named this. It makes a lively sound in the wind."**

* * *

It was finally over. Melia and her new friends had vanquished the Leone Telethia. It was time to return back to Frontier Village and report the news. As they left the Decayed Forest, they felt a slight breeze, followed by an energetic sound. They began to get closer to the source until Dunban stopped. He bent down to see the object making the sounds.

"That must be it," Shulk said as everyone else found it. "Looks interesting. What do you all think it is?"

"It's the Forest of Gossip," Dunban said, frowning in an angry way.

Riki let out a startled gasp. "Dundun have scary face!" he said.

"What's this?" Reyn asked with a teasing grin. "Dunban doesn't like the...Forest of Gossip, you say?"

"It's okay, but honestly," Dunban replied, "I'm not quite sure the source of my negative emotion towards it. Perhaps I'm hearing...unnecessary whispers of it."

"An acute hearing from the hero of the Homs," Melia said with a faint smile. _Though I can't say I'm a bit fond of the Forest of Gossip._

"But Riki loves Forest of Gossip!" Riki said, dancing in place. "Makna Forest will tell Riki of the Heropon's glory! Forest be proud of me!"

"Now, now, Riki," Sharla said with an amused smile. "It's better to have the truth than misleading information."

"Yeah, no kidding," Reyn added.

Shulk chuckled. "All right, everyone," he said. "Let's go now."


	128. Gravel Disk

**First started on December 2nd, 2016.  
****Published on December 6th, 2016.**

* * *

**Chapter 128/300  
****Gravel Disk  
****Makna Forest Arc (22/22)**

"**Shulk was guessing what this was. Not unlike a mirror of gravel."**

* * *

"Finally, we're here!" Reyn said as the group reached the entrance to Frontier Village. "Man, I could use some R&amp;R."

"I have to agree on that one," Sharla said.

"Riki and friends with celebrate with food and dances!" Riki said.

Melia smiled at that thought. A lot has changed ever since she met these five people. They were truly kind and courageous to help her, even if it meant diverting their original objective temporarily. Yet out of all of them, the one that intrigued her the most was Shulk. A strange, but warm, feeling enveloped her heart whenever she thought of him. She looked at him, but noticed he was holding a strange object. "Shulk, what is that?" she asked.

Shulk looked at her. "I'm not sure," he said, holding a flat rocky object. "I found this on the ground here. It's really interesting, though. There are pounded stones clumped together, but the entire thing is flat. It's also somewhat reflective like a mirror. Rocky Flat… Rough Plate… Uh…"

"Why don't we all say it's a cool-looking rock?" Reyn asked with a grin.

"It's like the Bionis crafted this well," Sharla added.

"Riki like strange rock!" Riki added.

"Indeed," Dunban added. Melia blinked her eyes, now realizing she was the only one that does not understand the rocky object. It did not look that impressive to her.

Shulk continued to stare at the object. "I think I'll call it the Gravel Disk," he said. "It has gravel, and it's flat like a disk." He looked at his friends. "Sorry for the hold up. Let's go in." The group began to enter the Nopon village.


End file.
